Her Guardian
by Bluemane
Summary: Even though Princess Luna has been purged of the dark entity, Nightmare Moon, many still believe her to be evil. When a cult is attempting to assassinate her, she needs a guardian. Her Guardian. Inspired by C. M. Spinks At Her Side. Co-Wrote with RecluseSPYder, Cover Art by Kristin-Kai-Lundy.
1. Prologue

**First, I am sorry for not updating my story Illusion of Love, I had matters in my personal life and other problems. I was also working on this, so enjoy the first chapter of Her Guardian.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

"NO! Stop! Princess!"

It was too late, the expel of magic knocked the wind out of the unicorn. It was blinding, the castle foundations shook, the now lifeless orbs of The Elements of Harmony fell with a bang.

"I am sorry."

The unicorn slowly rose, tears forming in eyes.

"You can't have..."

"It was the only way. It's hold on her was too great."

"Did, did you...kill-"

"No I could never do that." Celestia cut in.

"Then, what did you do?"

"I...I banished her."

A glint of hope crossed the unicorn's eyes.

"But that means she'll come back!"

The look on the alicorn's face made the small drop of hope fade.

"I'm afraid... The spell went wry. It was meant for ten years, ten years to think but..."

"How long? How long, Celestia?!"

A small sigh escaped the solar princess.

"One thousand."

"..."

"Amicus, I am so sorry."

"I...I never wanted this."

The unicorn named Amicus swallowed before speaking slowly.

"Is there any way for me to, wait for her?"

Celestia looked up, shocked.

"Even if there is a way, could you do it? Survive it?"

"For her? Anything."

Celestia shook her head and started pacing.

"I cannot change death. But that does not mean I cannot alter life. There is a way, one way with a problem."

"A problem?"

"Your spirit if you will, shall be cast forward into time. You would be reborn, but with no memories of this life."

"But... How will I know my goal? To protect her?"

"I can make it your instinct upon seeing her."

"Are you sure? You may... Not be reborn at all. Set in an endless drift."

"Without her, no life of mine is worth living. If what you say is true, then she will be feared, alone, an outcast. I cannot allow that for her, Do it."

The noises of the still raging war echoed into the castle from the Everfree Forest. Neither Amicus or Celestia moved.

"Very well." Celestia finally said.

"Thank you." Amicus whispered.

"Take off your armour."

Without questioning Amicus took of his battle-gear; a black helmet and steel black armour, letting both fall to the marble with a clang.

"I will keep your amulet. When we next meet I will give it to you. If we meet."

Amicus wordlessly deposited the sapphire amulet into Celestia's outstretched hoof, then prepared himself.

"Princess!"

Both heads turned to see a group of seven ponies adorned in Celestial Guard armour whom must have broke away from the battle gallop into the room, all seven pairs of eyes trained on Amicus.

"The Traitor! The Dark Legions general! Kill him!"

Amicus realised without his amulet, he would not be able to take take on all seven, never the less he prepared a sheild spell to protect himself, but Celestia walked in front of him and rose her wings in defence.

"Lay down your arms, Medax."

"Celestia? What has that liar done to you?!" Medax spat at Amicus.

"It is over. Luna... Is gone."

The seven ceased their death glare on amicus and turned, shocked.

"The nightmare? Gone?"

"Luna will return, In a thousand years, but the 'Nightmare' Is gone."

Medax however, frowned.

"The Nightmare will return, and he will help it! We cannot allow it!

Celestia stepped forward, anger clear upon her face.

"You dare defy me Medax?" My own general, turn on me?"

"If I must, Celestia. For the good of Equestria!"

"Princess! Quickly!" Amicus shouted as the guards prepared to attack.

The princess closed her eyes and her horn lit up with her golden aura. Slowly, from the hooves up, Amicus was dissolving; pieces of him fluttering like paper until each one lit up with his own midnight blue aura and faded into the ether.

"No!"

Celestia's concentrated wavered, as she winced when the bolt of magic struck her shoulder.

With one last thought, it went black.

"_Luna..."_

**Hope you enjoyed, leaving a review even if you are a guest tells me you appreciate this, and I will happily write more chapters! More will be explained as the story continues! Next chapter should be up Sunday night or before!**

**~Bluemane**


	2. One Thousand Years Later

**I have changed chapter 1 slightly, to open more to the plot, also, one reviewer mentioned how alike my beginning and C. M. Spinks is. Her story was the inspiration for this, the first three chapters may share similarities with At Her Side. All C. M. Spinks OCs, ideas (Such as the Feral Mode and various spells) and main storyline are all hers. Anyway, the chapters will be in Amicus' point of view and later on, maybe occasionally Princess Luna's. Aside that, enjoy chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: 1000 Years Later

I woke up with the full glare of the sun on my eyes. Damn, forgot to close the curtains again. I groan as I get out of bed, I hate it. I'm more of a night pony, but I had to get up sometime. Raising a hoof to rub the sleep out of my eyes, I got ready to start the day.

"Another day in Amicus' life." I mused to myself.

What I call 'my life' was difficult, to say the least. In my foalhood I didn't socialise with other ponies my age, preferring to keep to myself. My parents, both unicorns,were not the most loving. They did raise me well, a good education and food on the table, but apparently I'm not what they hoped for. As soon as I was old enough to take care of myself, I left. I couldn't take the constant snide remarks, one thing that disappointed them was my lack of cutie mark. I lacked a 'special talent' so they took it as I'm worthless, lazy and a failure. That was three years ago, at the age of eighteen I left to begin my own life here in Ponyville, it was the closest town to were I had lived with my parents; Canterlot. Another dozen reasons why I left were associated with the city. For a pony with my 'common' tastes, Canterlot ponies aren't the most respecting. They think thery're above everypony else and it's really annoying when they keep turning nose up at you. I sigh at the memories of my time in the city, I go downstairs to make breakfast in my kitchen, it wasn't exactly the best, but it was cosy. Rummaging through the shelves, I realised I was meant to go shopping today. I groan, Since today was The Summer Sun Celebration, most businesses will be off, so shopping is out the window. Well, looks like I'll need to go to Sugarcube Corner to get, can it be called breakfast? I check the the clock and it says it's ten past twelve. Looks like it is brunch, then. I put on my travelling cloak to cover up my 'blank flank' as to not be mocked. The sky was still not cleared and I could use the cloak as an excuse. The cloak is a few years old, I bought it when I left Canterlot, and it was slightly frayed.

First I did a mental checklist of what I had to do today; Get brunch, get cloak repaired, kill some hours and then-

Three frantic knocks on the door interrupted my train of thought. Groaning at the thought of having a visitor, I opened the door, feinting a smile.

"Hello, can I-"

"Help? Yesyesyes you can!"

oh joy, its that pink one, what's her name?

"Anyway, there's somepony new in town, and you know what Pinkie Pie does!"

oh, hell no...

"I need you to come to her par-tay! Its tonight at the library before that Celebration thingy! See you there!"

Just as quickly as she came, she was gone. Great, now some other poor soul is going to have to suffer through what I went through when I arrived. Wait. Did she say a library? Why in the moon would you have a party in a library? Ah well, thanks to her I remembered what I needed to do, return that astronomy book then go to that Summer Sun 'Celebration'. What are we celebrating? The sun? Why is there no celebration for the moon then? Damn, I'm hungry now, best get some food at-

...No. She better not be there. By the moon, I hope its Mrs Cake, and Pinkie will be letting more ponies know about that party. Now with all distractions out of the way,I finally step out into the world. Thankfully, the clouds are blocking some of the sunlight, otherwise from this street it would be blinding. All around everypony is rushing about and getting prepared for Celestia. Why go into such a fuss? Make it nice yeah, but make a fucking song and dance out of it? Celestia probably wouldn't be bothered. Sighing, I ignore the ponies and concentrate on the cobblestone road. Now what should I get? Hmmm, Derpy says their muffins are good, so why not? A large muffin and a dandelion sandwich. Hate daisy. Can't stand it. I can't suppress the grin that comes across me as I remember the first time my parents say me eat a daisy sandwich. They were disgusted to say the least, but not at my table manners though. It was the mere thought of their colt eating a 'commoners' meal as they described it. We aren't royalty, but the seem to think they are, like most ponies in Canterlot.

All the thought of food is getting me hungry, but luckily I'm right at the door. I trot in and the bell above the door rings, signalling my arrival.

"Welcome to Sugarcu- Oh! Hello dearie,what are you having?" Mrs cake greets me fondly behind the counter with a smile. Out of all the ponies in Ponyville, Mrs Cake is probably the one I like best, and I am a usual customer. I return the smile and answer politely.

"Just a large muffin and a dandylieon sandwich please, Mrs Cake."

One thing that my parents drummed into me was manners with ponies, yeah I speak my mind, sometimes not in the best ways, but I do have manners.

"Of course dearie."

From inside my cloak pocket I fetch out the bits for the brunch and pass them over the counter with my magic, collect my food and sit at a nearby table with a window view. After a few bites of the sandwich I start a conversation with the baker

"Are you going to the Summer Sun Celebration Mrs Cake?"

"Hmmm? Of course dearie, the whole town is."

Of course they are, everypony has to, I think.

"Did you hear about the new pony?"

It wasn't a question, merely a statement and she understood.

"Well, with Pinkie lodging you keep up with the gossip, don't know how that mare finds out these things but apparently she's the new librarian."

Oh good, I can return my book and warn the mare of Pinkie.

"Really? Were's she from?"

"She came in a chariot and apparently Princess Celestia herself picked her to oversee the preparations tonight. Oh, to answer your question dearie, Canterlot."

How _does_ Pinkie find out these things? And she's from Canterlot? Great, even with a few strange ponies, this town is better without some posh, stuck up prissy from the big city life. I don't say anything though, and just try to enjoy my meal.

Looking out the window, I see that the sky's been cleared. Oh good, Rainbow Dash met the prissy, I can only laugh to myself at the thought of that encounter.

If she met Dash, then she will have been down by Sweet Apple Acres, due to Dash's well known habit of napping in the tree outside the farm. For Celestia's sake, the mare even has a pillow in that tree! So, anyways, that means she'll have passed the town hall, then the fashion pony, Rarity will be taking her back to- There we go!

**This chapter has been cut in half to reduce the length, so Monday night I will put up the next chapter!**

**~Bluemane.**


	3. The Mare In The Moon

**Nothing to say, just read and review!**

Chapter 3: 

I watch as the Canterlot mare walks past in full view of the window, with Rarity droning on about something. Oh, but her face! Priceless! A Canterlot snob with a mane like that must be mortified! Well, that brightened my day, and I finished my meal a few minutes later but stayed seated, just thinking. One thing that made me different from everypony else was my love of the moon. Due to this I preferred night jobs and I did not socialise as much. I remember the first time I realised how much I loved the night sky, it was when I was a colt, roughly eleven. My parents were talking to me sternly about my 'laziness' since about two years ago was the sort of age when a pony gets their cutie mark. I was been chastised for not enjoying the activities my parents were signing me up for. After they were done I had run up to my room and cried. Been told your useless often really can effect your mind. Then I had just stared out of my window at the moon. Not moving, but just watching the silver orb hanging in the sky.

One thing that irritates me is how Celestia does the stars. I read some pretty ancient books on astronomy, and either the books are misleading or Celestia keeps fucking up the constellations. Why does she even raise the moon? Her cutie mark is the sun, surely there's some other pony who's talent is raising the beautiful orb. Now this has got me interested, tonight I'm going to check out some books in the library about it. With a goodbye to Mrs Cake I finally walk out. So, what to do? Getting the cloak repaired would be a good idea. The Canterlot mare has probably left already to check on the other preparations. I follow the path I saw the Canterlot mare and Rarity take. I really need to stop calling her that, and find out her name. That can wait, I can ask at the party tonight. I cant help but find this funny, im going to the party of some mare I've never met nor do I know her name. Wow, it really is a short walk, I'm already here. I walk into the boutique and I'm immediately greeted by the white mare.

"Hello, and welcome to Carousel Boutique. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would be about to repair this." I answer, and turn to show her how frayed and ragged it is. My hopes are crushed as her face fell.

"well, I'm sorry but I wouldn't be able able to fix it, however I can offer you one that is almost a replica."

She goes away for a minute and comes back indeed one that looks like mine, pure black but the edges are trimmed in a a soft blue. It is extremely nice but I know that I have not a hope in hell of paying for something like this, but I can't help but ask.

"How much?"

"Twelve bits."

Twelve bits?! By the moon, if I were to try and get this in Canterlot the price would be quadrupled!

"The price is very generous, I will take it."

Oh. Now I have to take this one off and reveal my blank flank. Sighing, I take it off and prepare for the questions and laughter. Nothing. Well, this is unexpected, but i'm not complaining. I levitate my bit bag out of the pocket and count out the payment. Once done I put on my new cloak.

"It suits you very well, goes matches your mane and coat perfectly." Rarity comments.

I give my thanks and walk out happily with my new cloak and dump the old old one in a bin down the road. Time has certainly flown, its already coming sunset. I brake into a gallop, and head for my home. I didn't get any dinner but hey, I'm not to hungry, so just grab that book and head for the library. Once home I take of my cloak, hang it up and rush up to my bedroom. About ten minutes later, and with my room almost torn apart, I have the book in a saddlebag and I'm out into the night.

It must be something I've developed since foalhood, but I can see quite easily during the night, the moon illuminating my path far easier than a blazing sun. as I make my way up to the library I see that the party must be in full swing, due to the loud sounds and lights coming from inside. I walk in and I'm immediately hit with a wall of laughter, talking and other noises. There's barely enough space to get through due to the overcrowded place but I finally make it up to the librarians desk. I wait patiently but after a few minutes nopony greets me. Suddenly a voice coming from at my legs speaks.

"can I um, help you?"

looking down I see a purple and green baby dragon looking at me expectantly.

"Oh, I'm looking for the new librarian, I have to return this book." I finally get out.

"You mean Twilight? She's upstairs, I'll do it for you."

Twilight, finally. It sounds better than 'Canterlot mare'. I fetch out the book and give it to the dragon, whom presumably goes to put it away and tick it off. Now I can look for a book on a moon pon- hey? What's the new librarian been reading? I notice on her desk is an open book, with a brown leathery cover. I know I shouldn't but I can't help myself. I trot around and read the page its open to. _The Mare In The Moon,_ what's this? Some legend about a moon... Pony. Huh. Fate has a sense of humour. I read through the extract rapidly, trying to read it fully before that dragon comes back.

Once upon a time... Aw, not that regal sisters... Wait? Celestia had a sister?... But shunned and slept through her beautiful night... became a wicked mare of darkness, Nightmare Moon. So there was a pony who controlled the moon!... Eternal Night... Elements of Harmony, and banished her into the moon. So that's not just some weird shape on the moon? Took on responsibility for both sun and moon. So Celestia had a sister who turned evil? Huh. What are are the Elements of Harmony? Oh wait, she's got another book here. Oh, there it is, picture of the moon... and on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid her escape. Wait. That's today. Oh Shit.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 3, chapter 4 will be out sometime this week! Reviews are welcome, don't care if your a guest, every bit of feedback helps!**

**~Bluemane.**


	4. The Nightmare Returns

**Well, School's back tomorrow so updates will be weekly if I can, on a Sunday. R&R!**

Chapter 4: The Nightmare Returns

"Is there anything else you need?"

I jump as I recognise the familiar voice, and turn to see the baby dragon again.

"Nothing right now, what's your name?" I ask.

"Spike, I'm twilight's assistant!"

Cute.

"Well, I'll see you later Spike."

I turn and trot away, in search of the food table, as I only had that meal in Sugarcube Corner today. I look over my shoulder and see the dragon picking up the books I was reading and take them upstairs. Once i'm at the food table I grimace. Only drink? Ah well, my fault I was late and missed the cupcakes, it's better than nothing. I pour and drink a cup of the red drink, it looks awfully like- Fuck that's hot! I didn't realise how spicy the stuff was and gulped half of it down my now burning throat. I check the bottle. Hot Sauce. Dammit Pinkie Pie! You and your damn pranks! I wash out my mouth with another, cold drink this time, and check the clock. We've still got a while until the Celebration. Might as well talk to somepony, better than standing around doing nothing. Oh, there's Derpy, she's always interesting to talk to, and she's alone. Never was one for the big group conversations, your always interrupting somepony.

"Hey, Derpy."

"Oh hey... Um, sorry what's your name?" She asks as she turns around, smiling apologetically.

"Amicus, by the way, you were right about the cake's muffins, they taste brilliant."

"See! Told you they were, muffins, there amazing!" She grins, a glazed look coming across her eyes.

I did say she was interesting to talk to, just not the best conversation holder.

"So, how have the rounds been?"

"Been good, apart from when I forget which letters go to who, A'mean, its not my fault I'm a bit..."

"Derpy?" I offer jokingly, grinning.

"Yea, something like that, everypony gets forgetful every now and then, I just do more often."

Quite the character.

"So, hows Dinky?"

"Hmmm? Oh, Muffin's doing fine, she's starting school soon."Derpy says proudly. **(A/N I'm not to sure if Dinky already goes to school or not?)**

"That's great, oh, I just remembered. I still have this saddle bag, I'll have to drop this off at my house before leaving for the town hall." I say apologetically. It feels sort of rude doing that, just walking away from a conversation, but I feel really bad about doing it to Derpy. But she smiles and waves a hoof before answering.

"Notta problem, see you later!"

I gallop out of the library and back to my house, the few street lights and the moon illuminating the way. Once in I go upstairs to the bedroom and drop the saddlebag inside. Hmmm... Take the cloak or not take the cloak? Nope, the 'evil' princess of the moon is returning to bring about eternal night, best not take my good cloak. Is that a good reason? Maybe I should, to look good for her. What would be so bad about eternal night anyway? It doesn't matter, Celestia will probably have a plan to stop her. I don't even understand why I believe this legend! Deciding not to take my new cloak, I go downstairs and put out the lights before leaving. I step out, and a soft wind greets me. The night was always peaceful, the the silence and cool breeze creating a pleasant atmosphere. The only noise pollution was coming from the library, everypony else would be in their homes waiting to attend the Celebration. I trot back down the street, a steady rhythm was being generated by the clopping of my hooves. Another beat joined mine and I stopped, looking around for pony, or by the sound, ponies.

Then, three cloaked ponies with their hoods up slowly trotted around the corner. Well, that's inconspicuous innit? Their black cloaks were covering up their heads and body, making it unsure if they were unicorn, pegasus, or earth pony. Also, their cutie marks were shielded from sight. I back up into the alley behind me, Ponyville doesn't usually have visitors like these three, and the last time we did, the idiots started a brawl in some diner. They don't notice me and trot past, talking in low voices.

"-Yes but the Elders said this is the town, if our princess is here, this is were the Nightmare will strike." the first hooded one said.

"So what's the plan, then?" the second questioned.

"We wait it out, the Summer Sun Celebration is being hosted in the town hall down there." the first explained.

"And then?" Asked the third.

"Then, Static, we tell the Elders if It has returned and Med-"

Shit! I had moved ever so slightly and the gravel in the alley crunched under my hooves.

All three sharply turned, gazing behind them, close to me. Nodding tot he other two, I saw what seemed to be the the leader, the first pony, slowly trot towards my hiding place, drawing a rapier from under his cloak and his comrades flanking him.

"What's going on there?!"

Thank Celestia for that, the three turned, distracted and quickly returned their swords and galloped off.

I stepped out of my hiding place cautiously and a white cerulean maned stallion adorned in armour galloped right into me.

"Hey! What's your problem?!" I shout out angrily and get back onto my hooves.

Once I'm back up, I see who I'm looking at; a Royal unicorn Guard that, judging by his purple armour, is ranked higher from the average guard.

"Sorry about that." He apologised.

Wait, what? Usually if you 'disrespect' a Royal Guard, they waste no time in barking out their name, rank, and start questioning you.

"I'm Shining Armor, captain of the Royal Guard, did you see those three ponies?"

Seriously? Is it protocol or something?

"Yeah, I saw them." I answer shortly.

"Do you know them? Anything about them?" He persisted.

"No, but I overheard them talking, they mentioned princess Celestia, oh, and they have swords." I added at the end. If I can get those three out of the way, they can't harm Nightmare Moon. Wait, were did that come from?

"That can't be good." Shining Armor muttered to himself.

Well no, Captain Obvious, if they have swords and going around hooded and all creepy, they're not here exactly here to have shits and giggles with everypony.

"The Celebration is beginning, I suggest you go. I'm going after them with some guards, do you know if they were unicorns, or did you see their cutie marks?" he said stiffly.

"No, they were wearing cloaks."

I leave it at that and trot towards the town hall to avoid any more questions. I look back and see that captain off to get some backup, probably go on a pony hunt, thinking they're here to assassinate Celestia. I wasn't exactly going to tell him that legend.

I join the queue of ponies entering and eventually I'm part of the crowd, unicorns and earth ponies on the stone, and the pegasi hovering above.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts!" The mayor begins. "As mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!" After she finishes, everypony starts cheering. "In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year!" I see a purple unicorn glance anxiously at the moon, I join her gaze and wait, is the shape gone? "and now, it is my great honour to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon every day." get on with it! "The good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria, Princess Celestia!" The curtain is drawn, the spotlight on... Nothing? Muttering breaks out, and the mayor speaks, confused as the rest.

"Remain calm, everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation..." Explaination, yeah, reasonable? No.

"Oh, oh! I love guessing games! Is she hiding?" Pinkie shouts, looking under her hooves. Seriously, who switched that mares sugar?

Rarity walks onto the platform. "She's gone!" Gasps. Neigh shit Sherlock!

"Ohhh, she's good!" I'm definitely sure that wasn't sugar. Gasp!

A weird, blue mist appears on the platform, and changes into a pony. Is this Nightmare Moon?

"Oh, my beloved subjects!" She begins in an aerie voice. "It's been so long since I've seen your precious, sun loving faces."

"What did you do with our princess?!" There goes Rainbow Dash, but she's held back by that mare on the farm.

Nightmare Moon laughs. "Oh, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am? Does my crown not count, now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years?" Yes, I was right! "Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs!"

"I did!" Here's the big brave Twilight. "and I know who you are! Your the Mare In The Moon! Nightmare Moon!" Gasp.

"Well well well, somepony who remembers me." She's not the only one. Wait what?

"Then you also know why I'm here."

"Your here to, to..." Twilight stutters. Not so brave are we?

"Remember this day, you little ponies, for it is your last. From this moment forth, the night, will last, forever!"

**Sorry about the late update, all I can say is sorry, and review!**


	5. Harmony Found

Only one review last chapter? Aw well, R&R for this one! and also, this may be slow as I am now updating via my phone.

Chapter 5: Harmony Found.

It was Chaos. The mayor ordered three pegasi guards to try and seize her, but Nightmare Moon easily struck them out of the sky with lightning like flies, and turned back into her dark blue mist and left the hall. Everypony else panicked and ran for their homes. What good would that do? The purple mare galloped out, followed by five other mares, this mare seems to know about Nightmare Moon as well, so if I tail them I can meet her. The sky outside looked very much like midnight, Nightmare Moon must be holding the moon in the sky, refusing to make way for the sun. It's difficult to follow them with the mass of ponies, but I spot them heading for the library. Why go there? I keep my distance, but always keep them in sight and eventually they enter the library. I cautiously trot up to the door and listen intently to what there saying.

"-but you do know wha's going on, don't ya, Twilight?"

I hear a small sigh, before I hear Twilights answer.

"I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon, some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only thing that can stop her, but I don't know what they are! Or were they are, or what they even do!"

There's some banging about and after a moment Twilight starts speaking again, probably from some book.

"There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known. Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth, is a complete mystery. It is said, that the last known location of the five elements, was in the ancient castle of the Royal Pony Sisters. It is located in what is now, the Everfree forest."

I watched as they entered the woods, and after a minute, followed. If I remain unseen, I could have the element of surprise if they attack Nightmare Moon. I don't even understand this. I'm following six mares into a dark, dangerous forest without fully understanding why. Now that I think about it, that does sound quite creepy. They trot on a bit until the come to a small cliff, and the suddenly stop. I hide back and watch as Rainbow Dash creeps towards four of them and shouts suddenly, and the cliff cracks, sending the earth bound ones down. I watch as Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, I think her name is, dive down to help them. What they didn't see which I did though, was that sparkling blue-ish mist seep out of the cliff. So Nightmare Moon has realised they're a threat? Six mares and some old stones. Don't even know why she bothers. Friendship never lasts, it always ends in betrayal or some other negative form, I think to myself bitterly. Of course, I only had a few myself when I was younger. I gallop over to the cliff and see five of them at the bottom, with the farmer jumping down. How in the moon am I meant to get down now? Could always slide. And fall. Probably to my death. Going to go with that, I take a running jump at it and the stones start grinding into my back. By the moon, that's sore, oh crap. Here comes that narrow drop, what do I do?! I fall a few metres and see a vine poking out and grab onto it with my mouth.

I look down at the treeline quite a bit below me and raise a hoof to wipe the sweat off my brow.

"Thank Celestia for that." I say outloud. Ohhh, fuck...

I'm suddenly falling, the wind wipping at me, my mane and legs waving wildly. My stomach feels extremely empty as the foliage gets closer and closer. I fall through each layer with a crack, the branches snapping and the leaves cushioning the fall. Unfortunately, I still hit the hard ground with a groan. My side is aching, the only reason I didn't die was the layers of leaves that softened the blow. My left foreleg also hit the ground first, with my left backleg, but I think the front hoof is hurt, not sure how badly. I slowly get onto my hooves, but every time I take a step I get a stinging pain in the injured hoof. It doesn't matter, I need to protect Nightmare Moon, for once, I have a goal. A see them in the distance, and what looks to be a lion. As I get closer, what I thought was a lion was actually a Manticore. They seem to be ready to charge the creature when Fluttershy flies infront. I can't see what happened next from how far away I am, but the Manticore seems to be letting them past. It probably won't be as lenient with me, so I best catch up and act part of their pack. I gallop up just to see a purple thorn in the ground dissipate into that purple-blue fog. So, she what? Aggravated the manticore? Very creative, but how did they get past? The beast glaces at me suspiciously, but doesn't move as a trot past, not making eye contact. As I get deeper into the forest, the path starts to make way for pure darkness. I'll probably run into them if I stay on this, so I take off into the undergrowth. It's difficult to navigate through, but if keep in the general direction of the path, I should get there, maybe even first. The plants and bushes are all huge in here, and the vines and branches are wipping at me. I end up with a few cuts on my coat and one on my nose before I hear laughter coming from the right. What made them go into giggles? Huh. I continue through the undergrowth, pondering one question. Why am I doing this? I don't have any theories, it all just seems so...Unreal. I almost fall into this raging current. What is going on here? I look downstream and see a massive sea serpent thrashing about wildly, causing the water to travel at rapid speeds. I have not a hope in Tartacus of swimming it like this, but who knows how long this will take? I need to be with my princess! I pace back and forth, struggling to come to a decision. After a while, I decide to take the chance. As I slowly sink in, I know my attempts to wade through are fruitless, the currents to strong,and I've got an injured hoof. Eventually the current pulls me under, drowning is not the most pleasant death, as your slowly choked from inside yourself. I struggle to keep above, be tiredness takes me. Is this how it ends? The current pulls me under, this time I have no hope of reaching the surface. But all of a sudden it stops. I struggle above, and find the stream is now calm, that serpent earlier being a bridge for the mares. And here's me, soaking. Once I'm at the other side, I take a few minutes to get back my breath and dry off as much as I can. Once again, I'm in pursuit of the six mares.

We're delayed at the bridge because of the slowness of the 'fastest pegasus in Equestria' who once she ties the bridge and returns, has the cheek to say; "I'd never leave my friends hangin'." You just did, jackass... We're finally here, the castle is just as I remember it. Wait, what? I seem to be saying that a lot now, none of this makes sense. I remember somewere I haven't been... I think. I decide to stay outside, as to not be spotted by them. A few minutes later I see bright flashes coming from one of the towers, but I can't get in without making contact with those ponies! Damn this! Hold on, I look up and see that roughly half a metre wide vines are growing from a shattered window above, one that the light is flashing out of it. Oh, this is so a bad idea, and because of my sore hoof, it will hurt, but I will do it. I wrap my hooves around the makeshift rope and slowly begin my ascent. I'm at the top of the ledge when I see a swirling vortex and after a moment it fades, leaving Twilight on the marble. She coughs for a few seconds and gasps, looking across the room. Following her gaze I see Nightmare Moon laughing, the Element orbs floating around her. Twilight's look of surprise changes into a glare as she lowers her head and stamps on the floor, looking as if she's ready to charge.

"Your kidding? Your kidding, right?" Nightmare Moon asks incrediously.

I agree with on this, what can a mere unicorn do to such a powerful alicorn? Twilight is not kidding though, as she actually does gallop right at the Lunar goddess, her horn powering up for some spell. Nightmare Moon drops the elements and starts charges as well, poor Twilight. She's going to get crushed. But at the last second, she performs a teleportation spell and materialised a second later at the elements. Such a low move, she sways for a second, then tries to start some 'spark'. Nightmare Moon quickly changes into a hurricane of her blue-purple fog and rushes at the purple unicorn. Once she's blown away, I return my watch back to the Elements. No! How did she do it?! The Elements are crackling with energy for a moment, but then they shut down. That almost gave me a heart attack, and Nightmare Moon seems to have been in the same state, but she quickly composes herself and stomps with both front hooves on the marble with a laugh, shattering the orbs. There, now no more threats towards her. I'm going to stay at the sidelines though, and watch as this plays out.

"You foal! Thinking you could defeat me!" Nightmare Moon leers. "Now, you will never see your princess, or your sun. The night, shall last, forever!"

Suddenly, there is noise coming from the corridor behind them, it sounds like Twilight's friends. Did they come to watch as the start of eternal night begins with her? Huh, such loyalty. Wait...

"You think you can destroy the Elements of Harmony just like that?!" She turns to the princess.

No... That can't be...

"Because the spirits of the Elements of Harmony are right here!"

She must be bluffing!

But the shards of the shattered rocks are glowing with several magic auras.

"What?" The princess is just as baffled, how can they do this?

Twilight then starts explaining how each of them represented an Element during the obstacles, but she's missing one.

"You still don't have the sixth element! The spark didn't work!" Nightmare Moon retorts, desperately hoping, it seems.

Oh, she starts going on about some fluff about seeing her friends, but there's a light above them. No, a sixth one of the rocks floats down, with a star representing magic engraved upon it. No this can't be happening, the shards are shifting into necklaces and attach themselves on their respective pony, with the Element of Magic shifting into a crown-thing. As the start floating together, I start advancing slowly. I stop in surprise, as an rainbow arc shoots towards the ceiling, then changes course for the princess.

"Nooo!" I can only helplessly watch as the princess screams, the arc trapping her. My heart aches to see her in such pain, and I start to gallop towards the mares angrily.

"Princ-!"

I'm cut short as a sonic like boom originates from the mares, light blinding my eyes. I feel myself get blasted back, back out the window, and that familiar feeling of falling returns. Then with a thud, it all goes black.


	6. Enlightment

**what happened to all my reviewers? And over 600 views on this! Thanks to all, here's the sixth chapter! R&R**

Chapter 6: Enlightment.

Pain. Not the emotional type I was used to, no it was a physical burning pain. Eventually though it subsided. What's going on? I can't see or move, but I can still think. What's going on?! Am I dead?!

"You needn't worry, my little pony. You are not dead, merely... Sleeping, if you prefer."

A melodic voice spoke, the words echoing. Who is this? A voice in my head? And how come that isn't too reassuring?

"Indeed, I am princess Celestia."

Princess? Um... What are you doing in my head?

"Ah, I apologise, I wish we could speak face to face, Amicus. But it cannot be for now."

You know my name, princess?

"Yes, I have known you longer than you think. But that does not matter now. There are more serious problems at the moment, I sense your confusion with a great deal of things this past night."

Yes, why did I follow Nightmare Moon? And why am I having... Memories, if they are? What's going on?!

"So you learned of the name Luna was given? I seems most of your traits were past on." She deflected.

Wait, traits past on? What do you mean, princess?

"I do not have much time, this is a story best told in person, but I will explain a few to put your mind at ease. As you knew, I ruled with a sister, but my sister... Became resentful, and it was those emotions that allowed an entity, more commonly known as Nightmare Moon, to possess her. I... Banished Luna to her own moon, but the spell went wrong. It was meant for only ten years, but instead, one thousand. Now, more recently, you met Nightmare Moon at the Summer Sun Celebration. You witnessed her defeat again, but at the hooves of six mares." Celestia explained.

But... I don't understand, why did I feel, I don't know how to describe It; kinship, with her?

"I cannot and should not hide the truth from you any longer. You... Are not who you think you are, my little pony. That was not the first time you met Luna, me, or Nightmare Moon. You, one thousand years ago, asked me after her defeat to send you forward in time, to be there for her again. I did, you were reborn, and you are roughly in your twenties, correct? But I cannot tell you the full story, for I do not know it."

I let this new information sink in, and it was probably a good few minutes before I acknowledged the princess.

"Yes, I planned for you to meet Luna after she was cleansed, but fate had other plans. As I have already said, we are not meeting face to face because I need to prepare in Canterlot."

If what you said is true, then I have failed, Luna, twice. And what is it you need to prepare for?

"No, my little pony. This was meant to happen. The Nightmare was a parasite, Luna had to be returned to herself, and I need to prepare to protect Luna."

What does she need protecting from? The 'Nightmare' is gone, so what else is there?

"There are others, they think she will never return to herself, I need to prepare her for these threats. Which is why I need you to come to Canterlot. We have a lot to discuss, my little pony. Farewell, for now."

The pain returns with a vengeance, and I'm back into the world. Its morning, my head is aching and I have so many different thoughts and emotions were running through me. What was going on? Why did Celestia speak to me? What were the threats she spoke about to Luna? Why was she so...Cryptic? Why me? Who AM I?

A/N

First of all, sorry about the short chapter! I'll make it up to you's and try to update the next one on Monday! Reviews are appreciated!


	7. The Journey

A\N First off I'm sorry for not being able to update yesterday, schoolwork, lack of sleep, all that crap slowed me down. So, sorry if the quality has dropped, anywhoo, chapter 7! R&R!

Chapter 7: The Journey

It was too much, my head felt like it was on fire, I lay on the grass and closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to go away. Once it did, I started to focus on priorities. Celestia said I needed to go to Canterlot, my best option would be the train. Now, to get back to Ponyville. Should be easy enough?

After a few hours that involved getting lost and running into a old, furry friend, I was finally out that damn forest. Nopony seemed to notice me as I came out, until a few fillies caught sight of me on the path. They didn't say anything to me, but whispered among themselves, while still staring at me. Why were the doing that? Something on my hooves? I look down and after a few moments realise; I don't have my cloak. Blushing, as I now know what they were staring at, I make my way as fast as I could to my home without galloping. Stupid flank being blank. I enter my home, and the pleasant silence greets me. First, a shower. Then I can sort supplies.

After the shower, I have to decide on what to take. What should I take for my journey? My cloak is a definite, and my bits as well. I take roughly 80 bits and split it into two bags, and place them in the inside cloak pockets. That should sort food, train fare and a place to sleep for a day or two. And speaking of food, I'm starving, need to make some breakfast. I go into the kitchen cupboards and open them in search for bread for some sandwiches, and realise I don't have anything. Great. Just, great. Aw well, that's the first stop before the train station. I take one last look over the house before leaving, and this time I lock the door; I don't know how long I'll be away for, two days a minimum. But hey, its not as if I'm going to be staying there permanently?

Now comfortable with wearing my cloak, I walk out and quickly head to the market for a quick bite to eat. All of the stalls seem to be selling different wares, and ingredients, but no small snack until I hear a mare shouting.

"Get yer apples here! Fresh apples just picked!"

Seems good enough, I make my way over and find the farmer mare and her brother at a stall.

"Howdy, what ya wanting?" She said pleasantly.

Wait... She looks familiar.

"A large apple, please." I reply.

She pulls out a big, shiny apple and hands it over.

"That's three bits."

"That's cheap." I say, confused.

"Well, we're just tryin' to make an honest living." She says with a smile.

Honest... Wait, isn't this...

"Thank you, Applejack." I smile, and turn and trot away with my apple.

"Wai' a second! She shouts, her turn to be confused.

I chuckle and continue to trot away towards the train station. I pass quite a few ponies whom raise their eyebrow at my cloak, but I learned long ago to ignore the stares. Once I'm at the platform I wait a few minutes for the train to arrive. Once it does, the conductor

shouts.

"All aboard for Canterlot!"

I board with a few others, what day is it again? I think its saturday, so most jobs will be off, explaining the amount heading for the capital. I yawn, apparently that 'sleep' wasn't enough, think I'll have a nap during the journey. I enter the train carriage, I trotted to the seat in the corner and sat, pulling my hood down to sleep.

"Oh hey there, were you heading?"

For Celestia's sake, can't a stallion get some sleep?!

I pull the hood back slightly to see who had spoke. I saw a blue coated, white maned mare sitting in the seat and reply shortly.

"Canterlot."

"Oh er, ha I guessed. So... Why you going there?"

I looked back and stared at her intently. Why is it that ponies who you make it clear you don't want to talk (like most of Ponyville's residents) continue to try to strike up a conversation?! She eventually started shifting under my gaze and I finally answered her.

"Business."

Short, no need to elaborate and I'm not lying. Now, for some sleep. I lie back and lower the hood, and slowly drift off.

I'm woken after what feels like minutes from a hoof gently shaking me.

"Sir, sir?"

Oh, I recognise this voice. What does she want now?

"Were in Canterlot now."

I sit up and wipe the drowsiness from my eyes with a hoof.

"Thanks." I murmured.

Maybe she's not that bad. Wonder how I've not seen her in Ponyville. I exit the train and find the platform swarmed with ponies. I blink a few times to make sure. I don't remember there being this many ponies on the train. I merged with the crowd heading into the city, it was hard to see anything, you just had to swim your way through the tide of ponies. Eventually, I broke off from the crowd and took the path heading to the great castle. I had kept my eyes on the road but feeling the looming presence of the castle, I had to look up. Wow, it never ceases to amaze me, it looks like... Damn that bloody migraine, wait. What? Then after a small fit of pain I fell and collapsed.


	8. Waking From A Memory

**A\N Okay, sorry about the lack of update last week. I was away until Last Monday and had no means of updating this, updates will probably not be weekly as I hoped due to schoolwork, social life and stress right now. Anyways thanks for the reviews I've been getting in this and over 1000 views! Wow, also this chapter is my first flashback...thingy. Anyways, enjoy and R&R!**

**Chapter 8: Waking From A Memory.**

_I walk down the dirt road, amazement clear on my face._

_"So, you want me to work here? Why?" I ask, bewildered._

_Luna turns to me, a small smile on her face._

_"Not many like the night, or me. The guards... Prefer Celestia, so we both agreed that I should get my own, the Lunar Guard, and she has the Celestial Guard. That is were you come in." She answers, slightly sad._

_"Were I come in? I don't quite understand, princess."_

_"I hope you will accept, but... I need stallions to be in my Lunar Guard. Ponies whom I can and do trust. And if you do not mind, address me as Luna." Her smile returning._

_"Then... I would be honoured, Luna._

_"Thank you, Amicus. But you would have to live in the castle."_

_"The castle?" I repeat, astounded. I suddenly feel like... I can't describe it. I gaze up at the magnificent building._

_"Yes, is it inconvenient?"_

_"No, no!" I say quickly looking back at her. "Its nothing like that er, Luna. It would be an honour."_

_"Thank you." She repeats. We stay like this for a while, not talking, merely trotting in a steady silence and rhythm._

_Luna turns to me to speak again, but no words seem to be coming out of her mouth, until I hear other noises, muffled talking, I think. Suddenly I'm hit with a sharp pain in my hoof._

I wake up in a white bed, shaking from a nip on my hoof and a extremely painful throbbing in my head.

"Ah, your awake now. Good, you had us worried."

I turn to see a mare with a red cross cutie mark on her flank rummaging through a small box at the edge of the bed, looking around I see that mare from the train, and princess Celestia. Wait. Princess Celestia?!

"Princess?" I groan at the pain when I talk, damn this, were even am I?

"Hello, my little pony. You gave us quite the shock." The alicorn chuckles. "Skye here, saw you collapse just outside the castle."

"Would you mind telling us what happened?" The nurse interrupted.

I turn to Princess Celestia, I can't tell the truth can I? I don't think she recognises me though, as she is just watching intently.

"I had a er, migraine. I think it got a bit intense and I blacked out." I am not lying, but its not the whole truth.

"Must have been some migraine." The nurse says, frowning.

"We took you up here to the hospital when Skye found you, and then called for a nurse." Celestia explained.

Skye, there's that name again. Who is skye?

"Were is this Skye?" I asked. I think she put some painkillers into me, because the headaches wearing off.

"Skye is right here, she found you on her way to work."

The blue coated pegasus from the train stepped out from behind Celestia, she looks embarrassed but has a small smile. Wait, how did I not notice her wings on the train? I need to pay attention more.

"Um... Hello?" She asks.

The irony.

"Oh, hi. Um, thanks for helping me." I finally say.

I didn't want to say the word help, how I dislike it. it was a nice gesture and all but still, I can look after myself. I've been doing it for the last seven years.

"Your welcome." She says, smiling again.

As I lean forward slightly I realise I'm missing a familiar weight.

"Do you know were my cloak is?" I ask them. Without it, I'm pretty much screwed; it had all my bits in the pocket.

"It is on the cloak hanger over there, don't worry." Celestia says assuringly. "However, Skye, Nurse Green vein, could I talk to our friend, alone?"

I watch as each nod and walk out, the nurse being last closing the door behind them. We stay in silence for a few moments until Celestia breaks it first.

"Skye did well, she is one of my sisters hoof maidens, and when she found you she got the guards to help you in. I told them to take you here once she had told me what she saw."

I don't say anything, but wait for her.

"I have to be sure, what is your name?"

"Amicus, princess." I answer.

She let's out a small sigh before continuing.

"Good, good. I was worried about how long you would take. I owe you an explanation, don't I?"

A question like this, especially when asked from a princess, makes it awkward for what to say or do. She doesn't seem to notice though, but clears her throat and begins not how I expected it.

"Do you believe in the idea of reincarnation?" She asks.

Strange, what does this have to do with anything again? Did she drop any hints when I was in the forest? Damn this, I can't remember.

"I'm...Open minded, princess." I say, choosing my words with care.

"Good, well. It is not fake, I invented it one thousand years ago. On you."

What? What does that mean?!

"I don't understand." I say, confused.

"On the night of the Summer Sun Celebration, you said you felt 'Kinship' towards Nightmare Moon. That is because, one thousand years ago, you were loyal to only her."

"What do you mean princess?" I ask directly, I'm too confused for riddles.

"You were Luna's, and Nightmare Moon's, personal Guard. When I imprisoned her, you asked me to create a way for you to come back. There were witnesses, and then some created the idea of reincarnation."

So, I served another lifetime as Guardian for the Princess of the Moon?

"I... I don't know what to say."

"It is a lot to take in, I know."

"How is princess Luna? You said there were dangers, I think." I question her.

"Indeed. But Luna is adamant she does not need the Lunar Guard again. She does not know of the dangers."

"What ARE these dangers, princess?"

"Long ago, when you were... Sent forward, some leaders of my army were afraid for Luna's return. The war had driven some in both sides mad, from having fighting against kin. They went into hiding after I started looking for them after their betrayal but I never found them. I fear, at the news of Luna's return, they will try to... Finish what they, we started one thousand years ago."

"But, they would be long dead wouldn't they, princess?"

"Not necessarily, the founders, yes. But their bloodline would have continued,along with that goal."

We sit in silence, not speaking, just thinking.

"Now that it is fresh on my mind, I will return tomorrow, to give you something you left in my care.

"I had something? How could it not be degraded or turned to dust with the years?" I ask.

"Yes, but this is... Special. It does not seem to be affected by age, nor can I summon it." Celestia answers, frowning.

"Why, princess?"

"It seems to have a ward on it to stop it being summoned. It is remarkable how it has lasted."

Again, the silence, but Celestia has a small frown on her face, probably thinking about this ward . This time I break the silence.

"What do I do now princess?"

"First, you recover. Then we will talk to luna."

"Recover from what? I only had a headache, nothing else." I say as I get out of bed. I immediately regret it as a sharp pain goes up my left leg, even with the painkillers is extremely sore.

"When you collapsed, you fell onto your leg and well, bent it. It is damaged badly, I think. You will be in here for at least a month according to the nurse."

I groan as I get back into the bed, at the pain and the thought of being in a hospital for four weeks.

"Speaking of your migraine, what caused it?" Celestia asks curiously.

"I don't really know. I looked up to the castle and felt it coming on. I blacked out then I had a sort of vision, or memory." I say.

"What was in it?" Celestia asks me, now interested.

"Well, it was me and Luna. We were walking down that same path and were talking about the Lunar Guard, I think. She was asking me to join. Then it went all fuzzy and here I am." I finish lamely.

"Hmmm..." She says thoughtfully.

"That may have been the day when I first met you, I think. You are right about the joining part, but I don't know much else." The princess finally says.

I nod, if I was in the Lunar Guard then Celestia did not see me much then.

The door opens and the nurse trots back in.

"I'm sorry, princess but, Amicus I believe, needs his rest."

"Yes, I must be returning to the castle. Look after him well please."

I watch Celestia walk out gently closing the door behind her and the nurse checking whatever she checks on her clipboard. By the moon, I'm tired, but I wish Celestia told me what this belonging on mine is, but my main worry is Luna. I don't care what Celestia said, but if what she told me is true I failed to protect her one thousand years ago. And I will be damned if I let it happen again. With that thought, I finally get a restful sleep.


	9. Piece Of The Past

**Not really much to say here, but I have high hopes of getting at least another chapter out before Monday!**

**Chapter 9: Pieces Of The Past**

Hospitals. Are. BORING! Seriously there's nothing to do here, I've only been here for six hours since waking up and I've already read nearly all the magazines they have here. I was even that desperate to relive my boredom that I read an issue of Photo's Bazaar. I've never been used to being stuck in a bed, even though I lacked a proper social life, I still went on long walks every day back in Ponyville, mostly at night with the moon to keep me company. The silence, serenity was peaceful, I usually skirted the edges of the Everfree Forest. Now I can't do that because of this bloody leg. Earlier on they had put a cast on it, I can walk short distances but that nurse Greenvein I think I heard Celestia call her, keeps telling me I'm not aloud to walk 'long' distances. Every time I want to go for a walk she has to monitor me. But the lack of doing SOMETHING, is just getting me frustrated, so I'm going to take to trying to have nightly walks. Well, its not going to be exactly nightly, more along the line of every-second-nightly-strolls. But I can't today, Celestia is going to be back sometime, and I don't want to miss her if I'm away wandering. So all I really can do right now is think. And I have a main focus that I can't shake. Who was I? Who AM I?

I am Amicus, my father is Quick Quill, a known writer. I have a black coat, pure blue mane and lapis eyes. I enjoy art, poetry, music and love the night. I am, smart, proud, can be polite and I am hard working. But I lack a proper social life or 'friends', I have slight trust issues, I am cold and I HATE pears.

But who was I? Apparently I was Luna's personal guard, but I don't know the full story, I really want to find out. But... Did I kill? I straighten up, were did that thought come from? Yet, it seems likely. Was I a murderer? I shake my head free of these thoughts, I'm clearly over thinking, what I need is something that I can do, maybe even tal-

KNOCK KNOCK.

Well. Who might this be?

"Come in!" I shout to the door, and straighten up, I expect it's Celestia, or the nurse again. When the door opens I see I am wrong on both accounts, as Skye trots in. Why would she be here?

"Hi, I'm on my break for two hours right now, so I came to visit you. The nurse told me were to find you." She explains. It's almost as if she knows what I'm going to ask...

"Oh, right." I say blankly. Still don't quite understand this.

"Sorry, am I interrupting you?" She asks, eyeing the book on the bedside table.

"No, not at all." Pause.

" Celestia mentioned you were on your way to work, do you work in the castle?" I ask, at least I have somepony to talk to now.

"Yeah, I was starting yesterday, until somepony decided to collapse in the middle of the road."

She says frowning. "What happened to you anyway?"

"Hey, I wasn't my fault that I had a bad migraine, you could have continued past me." I say, holding my hooves up in defence.

"I hardly could have, you were blocking the road." She retorts.

"Oh dear, another Canterlot pony who is scared of a little dirt." I say wryly. "And if you work in the castle, why were you in Ponyville?"

"Excuse me, but like most I am not afraid of dirt." She glares." And if you must know, I was visiting relatives."

"Mhmm." I say, sceptical.

"I told you why I was there, so its only fair that you tell me why your here."

"Told you already." I smirk.

"And that might be?"

"Migraine."

I have to suppress a snort of laughter at her expression, but then she turns serious.

"Come on, no jokes. Why were you going to the castle?"

"I told you, I was on business." I answer. She really can be a bit boring.

"With whom? You don't look like a blacksmith, neither do you look like you're applying for a guards post. Come on, tell me already."

Well, I'll give her that, good deduction.

"If you must know, I was needing to speak to Celestia." I say nonchalantly.

"Why? You don't look like the usual petitioner." She asks curiously.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know." I frown.

She is far to curious for her own good it seems.

"Fine then, don't tell." She says, pouting.

I can't help but laugh at this, really, she has the huffy expression and everything.

"So what's your job?" I ask.

"Oh, I'm Princess Luna's hoofmaiden." She says proudly. "I was given the job after her return."

"So what's she like?" I ask. It's an innocent question, but it will be helpful to know more about her.

"Well, she is a bit awkward around ponies." She says, biting her lip. "She doesn't talk that much, orders some weird foods I've never heard of, and doesn't seem to like the guards. She only seems lightly comfortable around Celestia. But that's all I can really gather from one night and morning."

That's a lot of information. She is quite attentative.

"You seem very smart and aware." I complement.

"Thank you." She smiled.

There's silence for a few minutes, in which I start to feel the effects of hunger, then she speaks again.

"So, are you still not going to tell my why you were wanting to see princess Celestia?"

I groan in answer, until there's another knock on the door.

"Come in!" I call across the room.

This time, its probably the nurse, although visiting hours aren't over yet so it must be...

"Hello Amicus."

The white coated alicorn steps gracefully into the room, gazing around.

"I have brought your-" she stops mid sentence when she catches sight of the other pony in the room.

"Skye, shouldn't you be at the castle?" She questions, slightly confused.

"I'm on my break princess, my break... That finished...Ten minutes ago- I'm late!" She shrieks catching sight of the time on the clock above the door. "So sorry, but I have to go!" Not a second later she dashes out the room leaving the door slightly open.

"Well..." I say, looking at the ajar door. "She's... Interesting."

"Indeed. Luna will have a chuckle at this." Celestia agrees.

"...You were saying, princess?"

"Ah! I have your belonging, that you left in my care all those years ago."

I straighten up as she levitates a thin, worn black case onto the bed. I still don't know what it is, a dagger possibly from the box size? The case gently shakes from my leaking excitement as I suspend it in the air above me. Slowly, I open the case and reveal what's inside. A black amulet with a sapphire like stone embedded in the centre, that does not look like time had worn it, shines brightly. The material looks similar to ebony, but must have been carefully and skillfully refined to this level to enable it to. be worn loosely. I gently levitate it out and fit it around my neck. When it makes contact with my skin I have to suppress a gasp; I felt a powerful feeling spread from my neck throughout my body.

"How did you do that?" Celestia questions. I turn to see she has a frown on her muzzle.

"Do what?" I reply, bewildered.

"Telekinesis has no effect on that amulet, yet it reacts differently to you." She explains, still wearing her frown.

"Maybe because I'm the owner it only works for me?" I speculate.

"Maybe..."

There's silence for a few minutes until I break it.

"Have you spoken to princess Luna?" I ask.

"I have been subtle about it, explaining why we should re-establish the Night Guard and other matters, but I have not mentioned you."

"Why?" I question. "Shouldn't she know about me?"

"Because I'm unsure of how she will react. She would be confused, most likely. She has just returned to a new age, most ponies are still unsure about her, and it also seems she has little memories of the past. To show her a pony whom she supposedly knew one thousand years ago would be confusing."

I think through all this and realise how strange it would be, even scary.

"But I should talk to her soon."

"Yes, but not this week. Give her time right now." Celestia advises.

Instead of knocking, the door is opened by -finally- nurse Greenvein.

"I have your lunch." She says seemingly bored, until she catches sight of the sun goddess.

"P-Princess Celestia! I didn't know er-" she stutters until the monarch waves a hoof.

"Do not worry, I am sorry I forgot to mention that I would be visiting. I will be leaving now." She says kindly.

"Thank you, princess." I quickly say before she leaves.

"You needn't." She says shortly, she gazes upon the amulet, my amulet, for a moment longer before leaving.

"There you are you- your oats and water." The nurse stutters again, not quite over her shock I think.

Strangely now, I'm not hungry. In fact, I feel better than I have in a long time.


	10. Confusion

**Yes I know, this is late. I just discovered the cursed Writers Block. Anyway, thanks for all the positive feedback for this, in particular OnYx176! Enjoy the next chapter! **

**Chapter 10: Confusion**

"What do you mean your not hungry?" nurse Greenvein asks me.

"I mean I'm not hungry." I reply, confused. Seriously, how hard is it to understand?

"When was the last time you had eaten food?"

I pause to think about it, then answer.

"Um... Yesterday morning."

"And what did you have?" She presses.

"An apple." Now that I think about it I am slightly surprised. Why am I not hungry?

"So you have to eat!"

"No, i'm not hungry, thank you though." I say stubbornly.

"Fine, but you'll be regretting it later." She warns and took the tray out.

It will be about five minutes before she comes back so I'm going to have an attempt at walking. I heave myself out of the bed and carefully step down. The nipping pain I was expecting didn't arrive but hey, I'm not complaining. That means the cast is doing a good job. I slowly go into a small walk over to the window, but with each step the pain doesn't arrive. Strange, even though I'm balancing my weight into my other side it still should hurt. I gaze outside and am pleased when I see the moon rising on the horizon, the clouds still slightly pink. Moonrises were always beautiful in my opinion, sunrises were nice, but the darker side was much more calm and pleasant. From my room in the hospital I have a good view of the castle, along with a slightly restricted view of the gardens. Then, just as the moon starts its ascent, there is a small shape that flies out of the courtyard into the gardens. I can easily tell it wasn't Celestia, she is much taller, so that must have been Luna. But why is she going to the gardens? Surely she would have I dunno, Night Court duties?

"I see you decided to completely ignore what I said earlier." A scowling voice says behind me.

I turn around quickly to see that the nurse is back. Juuuuust great, and here I thought I wouldn't get a nagging.

"What, you upset that I don't need you as a crutch?" I retort, smiling at the older mare's scowl.

"You do know you could damage it further, and then be here MUCH longer?" She says.

"Fine, I'll go to sleep." I say to her, although I'm not actually tired at all.

I go back into the bed and pull the covers over me, before she leaves I think I heard her mutter 'finally' or something. I consider taking off my amulet and sitting it on the bedside table in the case Celestia had left with it. After a few moments I decide not to, I yawn as I watch the moonbeam shining through the window before falling asleep.

"Its extraordinary."

"Indeed. I have never heard of this happening so quickly."

Yup that's me, awesome like that. I had woken up today to feel no pain in my leg and told the nurse. She was sceptical at first until I insisted on taking the cast off. Then without warning her I started walking. She was about to scream my ear off when I started laughing and trotted out the room and then back in. Somehow my leg, which was supposed to heal in a months time I think, healed overnight. She then got it ex-rayed to confirm it and sent somepony to get princess Celestia. I wasn't too concerned about my super healing powers, I'm just glad that I can leave this hospital; I had only spent one night here and I hope I never need to come back. The nurse was baffled and Celestia was pleasantly surprised, but slightly suspicious it seems.

"Did you heal yourself?" She questions me.

"Nope!" I reply cheerfully.

"Well, I see no problem." Celestia said as she turned back to nurse Greenvein.

"Yes, I suppose... You can leave today." She says begrudgingly. My grin gets wider but she isn't done. "But I will have to keep tabs on him, this IS strange, and I believe it best

to watch in case of any... Complications."

I groan, seriously? What complications? I'm clearly healed!

"That is agreeable, now I must be going. Amicus, could you come with me?" Celestia asks me as she turns to the door.

Again, its one of those were you can't really refuse, so I answer yes and grab my cloak. Before leaving I check the pockets and I am glad that my bit bag is still in the inside pocket. I say thank you to the nurse and hurry out to catch up with Celestia. She's waiting outside the door for me though, so I wait for her to start walking before staying in step with her.

"This is most unexpected, but not unwelcome." She comments, obviously on my miraculous healing.

"Do you have anything in your genes, or a serum injected?" Celestia asks as we walk down the corridor.

"Not as far as I know, princess." I answer.

"Hmmm... Were will you be staying in Canterlot? I do not know how long it will take to convince Luna."

"Well, I was planning to stay at an inn, or hotel."

Celestia turned to me and frowned.

"No, that won't do. You should stay in the castle, that much I can do for Luna."

I'm not too sure what she meant by that, but I'm going to ignore it.

"Thank you, princess. That is an honour."

She says nothing, and opens the hospital doors with her magic. The glare of light hits me instantly and I wince slightly at the intensity. Celestia however smiles and welcomes her rays. We walk along in silence, heading for the castle, and then I actually take the time to look around. The streets had also fallen slightly silent, watching in awe as their ruler walked with a commoner. Being the item of curiosity and scrutiny makes me uncomfortable, so I try my best to ignore the stares.

Once we are at the mighty entrance, two pegasi guards in full Celestial armour stand rigid at the sight of their ruler, but then frown at me behind her.

"At ease. He shall be staying at the castle for now." Celestia commanded, and that was all they needed. With a quick nod, each of them turn their watchful gaze back on the road.

Once I'm in, I can properly appreciate the massive interior. There is a giant staircase that is straight ahead, which branches off higher into the castle, left and right. Below the staircase there are giant archways that lead deeper into the castle on both sides. The walls are decorated with purple banners and golden and a sort of light purple-y colour I can't place. Anyway, the floor mimics that colour with a purple diamond pattern and a rich red carpet.

"Wow." I can't help but mutter, impressed. "Please tell me princess, why do you want me to stay here?"

Celestia is quiet for a while as we walk up the staircase and take a left.

"Luna needs you close. I don't know how long it will take but she needs convinced for the Night Guard to be reinstated, and when it does I plan for you to be its leader. Once Luna comes to know who you are, she will be more comfortable."

"How so, princess?"

"As I have previously mentioned, she is confused. She has come back to a new age, all her old friends... Will have passed away. You and I are all she has left, you knew better than I did that ponies would fear her, that is why you came to this age."

I can understand most of it, but how are we going to get ponies to not fear her? I dread when Nightmare Night comes.

"We are here."

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I see two large wooden doors, two times the size of Celestia.

"I have business to attend to, make yourself comfortable."

"And what do I do in the meantime, princess?" I ask.

"Wait." She then turns away and head back down the corridor.

I sigh and turn back to the doors. Well, I have a room in Canterlot Castle, personally given by princess Celestia. I'm not going to complain, but it seems like this is going to be a long week.


	11. Cider, Saddlebags and Shocks

**sorry for the chapter being short, but I will make up to you's!**

**Chapter 11: Cider, Saddlebags and Shocks.**

The first few days came and went, none excitement really. I had spent the weekend in hospital, and I took to spending most of my time in the Canterlot Gardens. Its already Wednesday, and Celestia has not came back to me yet. I sigh as I'm on my way out, my two belongings upon my back and neck, and on my way to go browsing the stores. The guards don't question me anymore, since I'm seen often heading out. I've not seen Luna once though, since that night at the hospital. I went out yesterday night to see if I could observe her raise the moon, but Celestia is doing it for some reason still doing that. Either I've just been unlucky, or Luna's not leaving her room.

Its midday when I get outside, leaving a couple of hours in Canterlot for the shopping, but I'm not looking for anything in particular. Normally I only go shopping for food, or essentials, not just for browsing. So, I think as I look around. Were to first? What am I actually browsing FOR? I have my amulet, with is quite awesome. Then my black and blue-lined cloak. By the moon, I am so bored. Instead of standing out in the street like an idiot, I go over to one of the smaller cafés in Canterlot. Since its sunny out, I sit outside. Now, what do I do?

A few minutes later a waiter comes around and finds me head down on the table.

"Er, what can I get you, sir?" He asks me nervously.

"Cider." I answer shortly.

"Alcoholic or non-alcoholic?"

I think for a moment before replying. "Alcoholic."

Gotta love Cider. The non-alcoholic one made by the Apple family is more of a energy drink, but the alcoholic one is just amazing. I can hold my drink, that I know. I am NOT an alcoholic- I just like my drink.

Once the waiter comes back with my cider I pay and give him a small tip before pouring some into a glass. I drink half it and smack my lips in appreciation.

Now, while I wait, what can I do? Well, I've left my saddlebags at home, so I'll buy another pair. From memory I know that just down the next street there's a shop that sells all sorts of apparel. I finish my cider and head for it.

A minute later I enter the shop, the little bell ringing overhead, and I hear the unicorn owner calling through.

"Be with you in just a minute!" Swift Stitch hollers.

I don't reply, just looking around her store, which has not changed much since I was last here on a visit, three years ago. She repainted the blue walls, clashing well with the also repainted single white wall. In front of the white wall was her counter and a doorway to the back room, also the above apartment were she lived. On the opposite blue walls were shelves full of displays, from brand new hanging wears to bright saddlebags. Swift also offers repair services as well, all her stocks are reasonably priced and the service well worth the bits.

"Sorry abou' that, just got a new shipment in, that be you, mr Qui-" she pauses as she comes out, staring at me blankly.

"Hey, Swift!" I say, grinning.

"Goodness, is that you, Amicus?"

"Yup, I was wondering if i- ow!" I let out a startled shout as she hits me on the head.

"Three years its been and you walk in like that?!" She scolds.

"Sorry, guess I couldn't really find the time." I apologise, rubbing my head.

"Yeah, well...What is it you'd be needing?" She says gruffly.

"New saddlebags." I say shortly.

"What happened to the ones you got last time you were here?" She questions.

"Left them in Ponyville."

"Well, go get them!" She says, exasperated.

"I'm going to be here for a while, anyway shouldn't you be wanting business?" I retort.

"Not from you, these Canterlot idiots will take any price, and they have enough bits to keep me set for a long time. Your smarter."

Swift Stitch is actually from Fillydelphia, but moved to Canterlot to open her store. She's a unicorn with a white coat, and a light blue mane and tail, both with a light shade of blue streak.

"Right, anyway, my saddlebag."

"I've got a new make here, I think it will go with your nice new cloak perfectly."

She points out said item that is displayed in one of the few ponyequins in the small shop. Its a nice shade of blue, slightly lighter than my cloak's lining, with black outlines.

I nod my approval, and question the price.

"For you? 40 bits."

That is quite a decent discount from her usual 55 bits for new saddlebags, plus in other stores I'm sure it would range to sixty to seventy bits.

"Deal."

I hand over the amount that she places in the register, and gets one out from the back room.

"Make sure you wear it, and when anypony asks, direct them to me." She instructs with her small smile.

I nod and leave with a small goodbye. Once I'm a fair distance away, I turn back and do a double take. There's a very familiar stallion entering Swift's shop right now, one whom I avoid at all times. My father, Quick Quill. Seeing him makes me simmer with anger, the stallion whom disowned me, had little faith, and tried to shape my life. Of course, when he wasn't busy lecturing me, he was busy making his own life, writing his novels. I turn away and head for the castle, as the sun goes down. I've not been in contact with them since I left, and he wouldn't lecture me this time if he sees not cutie mark. He would probably bellow and criticise me.

Once I'm past the gardens I pause. Maybe Luna's going for another walk, like last time I saw her. The moon had just risen, so if she was going to, she'll be here. As I zig-zag through the many statues and flowerbeds, I find what I was looking for. Princess Luna, the goddess of the night is facing away from me, looking upon some plant that's blocked from my view. Her mane isn't like celestia's flowing one, but a solid, very light azure that holds a small sparkle to it.

Now what do I do? I've been repeating that phrase way to many times today. There's a small rustling and for a moment I panic, thinking I stepped into a flowerbed and she's noticed me, but her head turns to the right, not behind. I follow her gaze and just catch a pony gallop out of a bush with a strange looking thing in this earth pony's front hoof. When he's nearly ten metres away from her the item is shown more clearly. A white dagger with a golden sun emblem blazed on it. Poised to kill.


	12. Her Guardian

**Don't you love cliffhangers? Well, thought I'd relive you of it quickly! Oh, this chapters short because I split it into two pieces, one with Amicus' POV, and the next shall be Luna's! I'm doing this because Fanfiction is quite...bothersome, for Blackberry unloading. Anyways, thanks to my awesome reviewers and readers! You know what to do by now! **

**Chapter 12: Her Guardian.**

I don't think, I just act. My saddlebags slip of my back onto the ground, along with my cloak, and then I break into a sprint. Luna's not moving, just staring at the approaching earth pony with surprise and fear. Before I can reach him he's at Luna, hoof raised. I watch as Luna quickly shields herself with her leg, and the dagger aimed for her throat cuts down her foreleg instead. I let out an animal like roar at the sight of this filthy piece of shit, daring to touch her. It certainly gets his attention though, and he turns on me, wild eyed. He doesn't have enough time to slash me though, as I run right into him, ploughing him away from my princess. I turn my head and knock away his weapon with my horn, so I can focus solely on this... This... I don't have enough time to think of a name horrid enough to describe this disgrace, as he manages to kick me off. I quickly role back and get to my hooves, watching him carefully. His dagger lies in the middle of us, but closer to him. Were at a sort of stalemate, if one of us makes a move for it, me to get rid of it and him to retrieve it, the other will be on them in seconds.

We each have many cuts, but I allow myself a few seconds to check on Luna. I turn my head slightly and see her on the ground, trying to stop the flow of blood. The wound must have cut through the muscle, as she shows no attempt to stand. That few seconds was all he needed though, and the assassin dashes forward for his blade. I turn quickly and charge, hoping to get him before he picks it up. Unfortunately for me, get has it in hoof and ready when I make contact with him, I feel the dagger stab into my leg. Gritting my teeth to avoid shouting at the pain, I knock him down, but the daggers still in my leg. Ignoring it for now, I use my magic to levitate him. He kicks and struggles, trying to get out of my grasp. I should feel fatigue, but I'm only slightly tired. I bring him close to my face, to the point when we're almost touching.

"I will break you if you DARE attempt this again." I hiss in his face. "Got that?"

He stops struggling and stares fearfully into my eyes, nodding quickly.

"Good."

I throw him away, once he skids to a halt, he gets his bruised and cut body up and scampers away, leaving behind his weapon.

Once I'm sure he's gone I turn to Luna, before a sudden flash from behind me.

"My princess, let me help you." I say softly, wincing with each step.

She doesn't say a word, as I examine the cut. It looks deep, way beyond my skills, but Luna probably knows.

"Princess, I don't have the knowledge to heal this, but I can give you the strength for you to do it."

I close my eyes and concentrate, on what I don't know, but I'm just following my instinct now. I touch her horn with my own, and start feeding her some of my own magic reserves, something which I've never seen done. Once finished I fall to my knees, panting from pain and tiredness. I don't notice as luna begins to use my energy to heal her wound.

"We...We need to get you back to the castle, to our sister." She says, managing to stand.

"Why?" I ask.

"Well, your cut all over, bruised, and you've got a dagger in your leg."

Oh yeah, completely forgot about that. But I can't take it out, if I do I will probably pass out and die from blood loss.

"Yes, princess."

I painfully rise to my hooves, and limp along with Luna. We just pass the entrance when we heart a shout.

"Princess Luna?!"

My head darts up as I see two Royal Guards gallop to meet us.

"What happened princess? Did he attack you?" The same guard asks, glaring at me venomously.

"No, guard. Get our sister." Luna commands.

"Yes, princess." He says begrudgingly. His comrade stays behind to help us.

"We do not need attendance, thanks to him." She says, waving him away. "Help him."

I silently thank her, its difficult to move with a dagger prodding out your front leg.

Once we get to the entrance to the castle, were greeted by a worried Celestia.

"Luna, what happened? What did you do, Amicus?" She questions, much like the guard. Luna however, rises to my defence.

"This...Amicus, saved our life, sister."

"How so?" Celestia asked, calming down slightly.

"We were in the gardens, when an assassin attacked me. I got cut, but before he could do more damage, Amicus, fought him off."

I'm starting to lose focus, I know I can't hold much longer.

"Luna..." I murmur, before collapsing.

"Help him sister! Quickly!"

I see the shape of Celestia towering above me, shining with her golden aura. Its a shame, I wish it was Luna I saw before I died... But I saved her. Now, I feel accomplished...Now I know, I was Her Guardian...


	13. Suspicions

**Over 2000 views! Wow, thanks to all! As said previously, this chapter will be in Luna's POV, so hope you enjoy, oh and some people thought I'd be that cruel to make that the last chapter, trust me! Its not! Oh, and review, they make my day! Also, I will mark new paragraphs with lines of ("), as (-) and (_) do not register for me, if they do can someone PM me?**

**Chapter 13: Suspicions**

"Sister! Help him!" I shout to my elder sibling quickly.

This stallion, who may be dying for saving my own life, falls to the floor.

Celestia acts quickly, and begins lighting up with her own arua. After a few seconds, she stops and stares at him.

"Why aren't you healing him?!" I ask.

"Because... I do not need to." She says and turns to me.

"What do you mean?" For a moment I thought she was just going to sit and let him die but I see the confusion in her eyes.

"He does not need help, sister. Watch."

I am about to protest, but suddenly I see scabs forming over the cuts, then after half a minute they peel away and fresh skin takes their place, then fur. I watch silently at this spectacle, then the bruises start going darker, until there at his midnight black coat again.

"But...how?" I question weakly.

"I do not understand myself, sister." Celestia confesses.

We both turn quickly at the sound of metal hitting the floor, as the dagger is forced out of him.

"Extraordinary." Sister murmurs to herself.

I can't help but agree, it is completely unnatural, by all laws he should be dead. But then, when we thought it was done, a greenish liquid like pus was forced out.

"What is that sister?" I said, swaying slightly. All of this has made me...woozy.

"Poison." 'Tia says quietly. "Poison! Luna!"

I'm very unsteady now, so I drop to my knees.

"Hold on, sister...hold on."

Now I'm scared, if that's what the poison done to him, then what will it do to me?

I wince as I feel a burning feeling inside me, my blood feels like it's boiling.

"What did you do 'Tia?" I murmur.

"I got rid of the poison sister, just rest for now." She says to me soothingly.

"Guard, get Nurse Greenvein." I hear Sister say.

Whoever Nurse Greenvein is, I hope she's good. Once we're alone, Celestia starts examining that... Amicus, visually and magically.

"Nurse Greenvein specialises in illnesses and problems involving the bloodstream." Celestia explains to me. "She would probably recognise this poison."

We're quiet for a while, then Celestia starts talking again.

"I don't understand, I can detect no anomaly in the genes or blood, the poison was completely forced out of him, but how? He could not do it himself as he is sleeping-"

"Sleeping?" I interrupt.

"Yes, at first I thought he was in a coma or fainted, but he is actually resting. My best guess for all of this is that there is an unknown factor here that I cannot detect, that is healing him and bolstering his immune system. But what is it?"

I can tell, the normally so composed and peaceful Princess Celestia is getting frustrated.

"We do not understand either, sister. But once he wakes up we can question him-"

"No, no, no. I already have." Celestia cuts in. "On his way here, he collapsed and was taken into hospital due to a fractured leg, then, two nights later, he was healed."

I take this all in for a moment, then I notice something.

"What do you mean, on his way here, sister?" I question.

'Tia opens her mouth to reply but realises she had slipped up.

"Who is he, sister?" I say now, getting suspicious.

"Princesses! What happened?!"

I turn and see a mare gallop up along with 'Tia's guard, I assume she is Nurse Greenvein.

"We'll talk later." Celestia says quickly to me. "An assassination attempt." She explained to the nurse.

"Let me take a look at her."

"No." I snarl. Why do they care about me more than him? "He is more in need of your care than we are."

She's taken back for a moment the composes herself.

"Very well, princess."

After a few minutes of silence as the nurse examines him much like Celestia's method then she reports.

"His blood is in check, no physical damage, nothing wrong with him, aside him sleeping here. Tell me again, why was I told to attend to him?" She questions us.

"Nurse, he healed again." Celestia explains.

"Again? No, what happened?"

"Wait, guards, take him to his room." Tia orders, and the two royal guards lift him onto ones back and carry him away. Then 'Tia explains the process of the healing all the while the nurse listens intently.

"Amazing. This is poison." She confirms. "But a venom. Its Manticore venom from the sting, I do not know how this assassin managed to obtain it." She says, baffled.

As are we, this assassin must have powerful friends or is himself.

"Thank you, you may return to your duties. Luna? May we speak in my quarters?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Once we are safe from eavesdroppers in sisters room, she speaks openly.

"I fear I owe you an explanation, sister."

"Indeed you do." I reply gruffly.

"I will begin from the start then, no lies. Do you remember your personal guard one thousand years ago?"

What a curious question.

"Faintly, how is this relevant?"

"They are the same Amicus."

"We...I... What?!" I shout.

"Once you were banished, he asked me to find a way to be there for you."

My memories aren't quite the same since my...return, I need to be reminded of some things.

"I sent his spirit into the ether, to return in a set time."

"Sister, that was dangerous!" I say angrily, stomping my hoof.

To tamper with a ponies spirit is extremely dangerous, in many ways for it.

"He knew the risks, but was adamant." 'Tia retorts. "But... His memories are not intact. It seems similar to amnesia."

This is so much to take in, I just fall back onto one of sister's fluffy cushions.

"He had the foresight of this, he knew that some ponies would be...unwelcoming, so he asked me to do it."

"Why did you do it sister? You despised him." I question.

"True." She confesses. "And I still do not trust him. But I done it for you, Luna."

We are silent for a while, until 'Tia speaks again.

"I must ask. What were you doing in the gardens? What happened?

I sit up and sigh, then explain.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I flew into the gardens again, as i do most nights, to think. It is much more peaceful in my opinion, in my element. I was slowly walking through, thinking. Would ponies welcome me? Could they forgive me? How was I remembered? This age is so different. I begun singing an old song I remembered.

"Don't turn away.

I pray you've heard,

The words I've spoken.

Dare to believe,

Over one last time.

Then I'll let the~

Darkness cover me.

Deny everything,

Slowly walk away.

To breathe again,

On my own."

I couldn't help but let a tear fall before continuing.

"Carry me away.

I need your strength,

To get me through this.

Dare to believe,

Over one last time.

Then I'll let the~

Darkness cover me.

Deny everything,

Slowly walk away.

To breathe again,

On my own."

I stopped at a patch of blue iris, I always thought this plant was beautiful, later I hope to take a bunch for my room, like I had...one thousand years ago. I stop as I hear a rustling sound, coming from the right. I turn my head curiously thinking it was an animal, but instead an earth pony stallion gallops out. At first I thought he was running from somepony, until I saw the weapon in his hoof. Fear overtook me, and I did not move, I was weak. I would not be able to run from him nor fight him. As he gets closer I hear another sound of hooves, and thought it was an accomplice blocking of any escape. As he raised the dagger to slash me I instinctively raised my leg to protect my throat. The dagger cut down my leg and I fell, now at his mercy. There I was, the mighty moon goddess cut down by a mere pony. What a pitiful alicorn I am. Then, when I thought the last strike was coming, another pony charged right through him and took the attacker of his hooves while they were fighting, I couldn't actually believe it. Somepony was actually defending me, fighting a stallion with a weapon to protect me, why? Eventually he fought off the assassin and helped me to the castle.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I don't tell Sister about my thoughts through this, or the song. They are private, I will only tell her what she needs to know.

"I see." She says softly.

We sit there in the silence of my night, which 'Tia still creates. Why does she not trust me?

"I am going to get a few hours rest before sunrise, sister." I say to Celestia.

Without waiting for a reply I leave the room and go across the corridor to my private room and quickly go to my realm of dreams.

A/N okay, Fanfiction is no supporter of phone method updating, 'Kay, can anypony guess what that factor Celestia mentioned was? Cookies for the person who does! And I do not own the song Darkness by Disturbed, I believe.


	14. Illa Umbra

**Hey, been busy with stuff, couldn't really find time to write this, anyways, I'm back with a new chapter that's in Amicus' POV, and I know this is short, but next chapter will be up tomorrow night round about Eleven-ish UK time. Also, I've been thinking of starting a new story based on the film After Earth. But in Equestria, with Big Macintosh replacing Will Smith! PM or review your thoughts please as the update rate for Her Guardian may drop if I go with it, but enjoy this and R&R!**

**Chapter 14: Illa Umbra**

I wake up not in a hospital this time, but my own, well guest, room in Canterlot Castle.

"Peaceful slumber?"

I turn quickly and see Luna, sitting on a soft seat at the side of the bed.

"Um, yes princess." I answer, having never heard that phrase spoken, I think she means 'did you have a good sleep?'

"Good. We shall alert Celestia later. In the meantime... Can we talk?"

I still feel slightly tired, but I can still notice the hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Yes, princess."

Silence.

"May we ask you some questions?"

I nod my head and wait for her to begin.

"...Do you remember u- me?"

I swallow. How in Tartacus do I answer that?! If I say yes I'll have to explain to Celestia how I went against what she said, but if I say no I'll be lying to Luna! Crap, my minds wandering again, erm, evade the question! Now!

"What do you mean princess?" I ask, surprised my voice isn't hoarse from how dry it feels.

"We know who you are, Amicus. But do you remember us?"

Of course, Amicus you are an dumbass. Why would she ask you if you remember her if Celestia didn't already tell her?

"I can remember...pieces. I need something to remind me of it." I explain.

"Ah. I... Cannot remember much since my return either. But I can remember some of you."

This may be the opportunity I've been wanting, time to figure out who I was!

"What can you remember about me?" I ask nervously.

"Your name was Amicus, you never used your second name, I don't think you ever told it. However you were known as 'Illa Umbra', which means 'Her Shadow'. You joined the night guard and quickly advanced through the ranks. Eventually, you became its leader, my friend and general."

So, I was once an impressive figure? My self esteem is much better now. Luna is now staring at me, concentrating on something.

"Is there a problem, princess?" I ask uncomfortably.

"That amulet, may I?"

I nod and take it off, although it feels like a great effort. She stares at it for a while, it becomes apparent that she's interested in the sapphire in the middle.

"I thought so." She says to herself.

"What's wrong? Is the sapphire damaged?" I ask worryingly, if it is I will hunt down that bastard from last night.

"That is no sapphire. That is Stellae lucent." She explains, but really opens up more questions.

"Stellae Lucent?" I repeat.

"Yes. An ancient ore, known as Star Shine."

I'm hit with a wave of nausea, and I know what's going to happen.

"Fuck." I mutter before the images start flashing through my head.


	15. Lunar gift

**I couldn't keep yous waiting! Yea yea, it was a short chapter, sue me. But as I've already said Fanfiction isn't a great supporter of blackberries. R&R! Oh, next chapter will be out same time tomorrow! Then from then on (until more flashbacks) the chapters will be longer, and this will explain a lot if you can deduce it!**

**Chapter 15: Lunar Gift**

_"This is amazing."_

_"I am happy you are enjoying it."_

_We are outside in what seems to be the olden Canterlot Gardens. Luna has created a spectacular array of shooting stars, all that she says, for me._

_"How could you grant such a gift?" I wonder out loud._

_"Because you appreciate it. A few others may, I am sure the night guard like it, but other cities? No." She explains._

_"I am sure they do, Luna." I say._

_"I am not." She turns away, lost in thought._

_"Would you accept a gift from me?" She asks nervously._

_"Isn't this one?" I laugh._

_"Actually." She says, smiling. "They're both the same."_

_My confusion must show, because she laughs. A beautiful, musical thing._

_"Watch."_

_She starts focusing her magic again, and I look up to the stars. One of them changes its course, and bends to head toward us. For a moment I panic, preparing to shield Luna with magic but then I realise its slowing down. Then, excitement shoots through me as I realise I am probably the first non-alicorn to ever see a star at hoof distance. It gets closer, casting majestic rays of blue across the dark grass, pulsing with a strong aura. Luna's aura, I recognise. _

_"I...don't know what to say." I mumble, dazed as a real star hovers before me._

_"For you." She let's go of her magical hold and the star slowly dies down and falls to the grass. It is strangely shaped, it seems like a star shape but with many more spikes of that now clear blue-ish... Stone? I don't know._

_"What is it made of?" I ask as I examine it._

_"The material? Ether magic, condensed into a tangible solid. I made them many, many years ago."_

_This star is made out of pure magic, magic that is essence of a goddess, with her power put into making it. It may not hold magic, wait. Can that be done? I will have to study about that. Putting excess magic into an item to be used later. That could be useful in my enchantments._

_"What do you wish me to do with it?" I ask._

_"Smelt it down, it is an ore. You can make it into anything, a sword, even jewellery."_


	16. Mystery Solved

**Bravo to the people whom got it! Now, onwards with the story! Oh, A.D for those who do not know, means 'After Discord.'**

**Chapter 16: Mystery solved.**

I gasp as I'm thrust back into reality, I didn't completely black out this time it seems, as Luna is still saying my name.

"Amicus! Are you well? What happened?!"

"You gave me a star." I state simply.

Her look changes from worried to relief, then realisation.

"You remember?" She whispers.

I nod as an answer.

"This Amulet is made out of a star?" I ask.

She nods.

"You gave me that star?"

Again, a nod.

"But this is merely a drop of it. Were else was the star ore, Stellae lucent made into?" I wonder out loud.

"I am sure you made a sword as well. The rest I do not know."

I nod in understanding, that can wait but the real mystery has still not been revealed.

"Why am I healing? Why am I...powerful?"

"I do not know."

I expected it, but that does not stop the feeling of disappointment.

"However, I know somepony who may."

Hope comes across me, and I look up eagerly.

"When 'Tia first told me who you are, I was sceptical." She explains. "It seemed too good to be true. However, I still could not remember much, so I set a friend in the castle on researching what she could."

I think through this carefully, then spot something out.

"What do you mean, too good to be true." I question.

"Still like your past self, very good at reading between the lines." She mutters. "I mean... It does not matter."

"Come, we will take you to her?" She says, and trots to the door.

"But what about Celestia? And were's my stuff?" I shout.

"Your saddlebag is hanging over there, along with your cloak. Why do you wear it? Out of fashion?" She questions me. Now this is going to be embarrassing to explain.

"I er... Don't have a cutie mark Luna." I say and turn away.

Instead of laughter, there's confusion.

"Nonsense. You have a destiny mark, or was that a joke?"

I quickly turn to my flank and see I do indeed have one, an amazing one. It has the moon in all its glory, with a shield in front of it, along with stars that supposedly represent magic around it.

"That one is unusual, when did you obtain it? And what does that mark mean?" She comments.

"I...I don't know! I didn't have one before. Before the..." Then it clicks. "In the gardens after the fight."

Luna nods. "Yes I do remember seeing a flash. It is a good mark."

"Its my duty. To protect you it represents, I think." I answer before looking admiringly at it. If only my father could see me now. I waited a long time, but it was worth it.

I decide not to wear the cloak, to show my proudness at my mark.

"Now, to find Maria. She is in the smallest tower."

Maria. What an unusual name, but hey. I can hardly talk.

"So, who is she?" I ask as we exit the room.

"A friend of mine, she is a unicorn scholar. Her destiny mark is scrolls with constellations. A lot of the stars and constellations were put out of balance at my return, but I don't think some were correct. She is working with me at mapping them down and fixing them into their correct places and recording this." Luna explains.

"Sounds like a big task." I say, surprised.

"Indeed. She has been a good friend to me."

We walk in silence until we reach a pair of doors smaller than most in the castle. Luna nods and we enter.

The inside of the room is much like an enclosed library, with stacks of books, parchment and scrolls all around a large desk.

"Ah Luna! Wondering when you'd be up again!" An old mare, not quite defined as elderly, trots out from behind the many stacks. She is small compared to us, and has a light gray mane that is faded with a soft blue coat. As Luna had said, she had a scroll and constellation cutie mark. She also wore half moon spectacles, likely for reading.

"Maria!" Luna greets, smiling. "Did you find anything? Around 1100 A.D?"

"Not too much, I couldn't find much by names, but many titles. A famous one, Illa Umbra, some sort of legendary guard." Luna flashes a glance at me, then back.

"And? The Star Shine?" Luna presses.

"Record says three swords were made from it, Saltator, translated to Dancer, Stella Luce, to Star Light and another, but the name is lost." She reports.

Luna looks at me again but I shake my head, no recognition.

"However there is another thing that came up. A long forgotten art, of storing magic itself into objects. I have a scroll here that shows a spell that can be used to detect magical auras. You could try it out here, to make sure it works." She says excitedly.

"Why don't you have an attempt?" She says to me, for some reason refraining to use my name.

"And who might this be?" Maria says, interested as if she just noticed me.

"Friend." Luna says shortly, smiling for some reason.

"By all means." Maria nods and shows the scroll.

I step up to read it, following the instructions. It also requires mind power, as it allows you to sense the auras themselves. I cast the spell, I think it would gradually take energy but for some reason I feel nothing. I start to reach out, until I feel Maria's white aura. Is seems weaker than normal, but probably due to old age. I search again, until I feel Luna's dark blue aura. It seems stronger than Maria's, and I build up, searching wider to compare the two. Luna is stronger that Maria, but barely for some reason. Now curious, I decide to compare my own to Luna's as I reach mine I am almost blown out of the spell. Somehow, my aura's immensely great, but I can see in my minds eye, dark blue waving lines flowing from another, smaller source to mine. I check deeper, until I find the source. Surprise and shcok almost makes me stop the spell, as I find this source has a seemingly deep, never-ending source of pure magic. There are other shades, but are a hue compared to...mine? I don't understand it. Then I realise. A part of me is in this source somehow. The source is my Amulet.


	17. Distrust

**Long wait, I know but that's back to what it is now! No promises but I'm going to try and get chapters out at a maximum of a fortnight! Anyways, back with the story!**

**Chapter 17: Distrust**

I look down on my amulet; this piece of jewellery which I made myself more than a millennium ago is still saving my life.

"What happened?!" Maria asks quickly with a grin.

"Luna, the amulet. That's why I've been healing. It is channelling magic itself into me." I explain, stunned.

"What?!" Both Luna and Maria shout.

"Allow me!" Maria says and concentrates on some spells.

After a few moments of silence Maria finally talks.

"I don't believe it." She whispers. "This is the Umbra Amulet! Unbelievable!" She suddenly shouts.

"What do you mean Maria?" Luna questions, worry darting across her expression for a moment. I'm just confused.

"I have a book here on it!" Maria quickly retrieves a large leather book from a nearby shelf.

"There have been many known magical amulets in history." Maria reads aloud. "But some, rise above the others. The Amulet of Rebirth, crafted by the Four Horses, it was made for an Alicorn to wield, whom was granted the power over life and death, with the power to damn souls or bring them back to the mortal realm. The Amulet was only to be used by an Alicorn to manage the dead, since it was so powerful due to its enchantments, it would blind a mortal pony's morals. Its current wearer is unknown . Then the Alicorn Amulets, that bestowed the power of an Alicorn itself upon the wearer. In the Dark Age, one thousand years ago," Realisation darts across Luna. Was this what that war was labelled? "There was seven Alicorn Amulets for Princess Celestia's Leaders. Five of which were disposed at the end of the war due to discovered after effects. It would have a similar effect of the Amulet of Rebirth, as Alicorn power was only meant for Alicorns themselves, but two disappeared from record and have been lost. But, none of these matched the power of the Umbra Amulet." I am now listening intently. I never realised that I, and my creations, could be famous. "Legend has, that Nightmare Moon had a mighty general, and he was a powerful unicorn, gifted in enchanting. He over a course of years, wove complex spells and enchantments upon many legendary items, but the greatest, the Umbra Amulet; The Shadow Amulet. Legend tells that the wearer, whom some said could only be Illa Umbra himself, would be cured of wounds and poisons due to regenerative properties. He also invented spells that have long been forgotten, one that aloud the use of placing magic itself into an object." I remember my line of thought in that memory. "Many other enchantments followed, but likewise they were never recorded. Some speculated that he himself was an alicorn, and Celestia herself could not defeat him. The Amulet itself disappeared along with its creator after Nightmare Moon's downfall." Maria looked up from the extract and stared at my amulet.

"Luna... Is he not that one that healed? The one you told me about?" Maria questions suspiciously as she puts the book back.

"Indeed." Luna sighs.

"Then... It is." Maria looks shakingly back to me, her eyes show...fear?

"Illa Umbra. Her Shadow."

Silence envelops the room.

"Were did you go?" Maria asks me, not making eye contact. I feel hurt, but why? I... Have only felt that when I was young, with my parents. From then on I taught myself those emotions were weakness, that was why father did not like me.

"The ether."

Maria opens her mouth to reply, but doesn't.

"You mentioned that I created a spell that aloud the containment of magic. How do I access it?" I change the subject.

"You created it, Illa Umbra, why do you not know?" Maria asks, confused.

"I... Have amnesia, as an after effect of the ether."

"Oh er, right. Just use that spell, but you should be able to reach out to the aura and channel it in theory."

I nod and do so, to find out the true extent of my power, from a millennia inside the ether, it's magic flooding my soul. I once again fall into that weird sense of seeing with my eyes closed. I ignore Maria and Luna, and home in on my own aura in the amulet. The vortex gets larger and larger as it surrounds me, then I feel it. Its like a part of me, but forgotten. I reach out to absorb it, take the energy, but I start feeling a loss to the connection. I don't give up, and concentrate harder on bringing it in. It seems surprisingly hard, I expected it to be easier if its to be used in combat. I continue pulling, and eventually the resistance fails, and in a startling rush, I feel it connect to me. I can't even pull out of the spell when I faint.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"I am blacking out more than I should, its like being back at that party when I first tried cider." I mutter to myself as I wake. I'm still in Maria's room, but I am the only pony inside. Feeling my neck I notice my Amulet's still there, then I hear voices. They're muffled, like there just outside the door. I trot slowly and quietly to investigate.

"-know I did, but now I am regretting it more and more!"

Silence.

"Why? I am happy for once."

I recognise the voices, and realise that the two rulers of Equestria are arguing outside this door.

"That is good, but he- is bad!" Celestia says loudly.

"How so, 'Tia!" Luna replies, equally loud.

"We don't understand what he could be like! What if he remembers all of it, and it starts again? What if they use him! What if he uses that power for the wrong purposes, what if-"

"That is all it is, Celestia! What if! But it shant be!" Luna retorts.

"How can you be so sure about him?!" Celestia says scornfully.

"Because if he is anything, the smallest part, like what he was those years ago, then he will always follow me!"

Silence.

"And the Nightmare Forces? They had a hand in the return."

I chose this moment to exit.

"Luna. I was worried when you were not present." I say as I come between them. Luna shows relief, but Celestia's is fear. Then anger.

"I am sorry, but I had to get our sister, to relay these events."

"Yes. I brushed against something that felt familiar in my Amulet, once I connected to it, I blacked out. Do you have any ideas, Celestia?" I ask politely.

"I do, and I would prefer if you called me 'princess'."

Wow. The almighty ruler shows pettiness.

"Yes, princess."

There is silence for a moment, until Princess~ Celestia speaks again.

"On the night of Luna's banishment, I sent you to the ether. But as I did, I was hit by a spell that broke my concentration. I think a part of your soul was sealed in the Umbra Amulet due to its spell and over the millennia it has been fed pure ether magic by the rest of your soul in that realm. You then took back that part."

"So, what effects will there be?" I ask curiously.

"Your soul is whole now, but any effects? I do not know. However I suspect from the time in the ether your soul was attempting to rebuild, and then your receive the left behind part. You would logically have increased intelligence, magic power, physical strength, speed and stamina. But that is a guess." She seems to radiate distrust, so I best address this straight away.

"Just what is the problem, Celestia?" I question.

"Call me by my title and I shall do the same, Illa Umbra." She says harshly.

"Really, princess. What is the problem?" I say, getting angry.

"Well, for starters I do not believe that with that power you shall stay true to your goal! I do not trust you!" She answers back loudly.

"So princess Celestia cannot stand others having more power than them, and then you doubt my loyalty?!" I retort.

"That is in the past you lost!"

"Really? Et semper nocte dormiet cum fide mea!" My loyalty will always lie in the Night. I do not understand why I said that, this language that I have never spoken, but suddenly I understand.

Celestia flinches, then glares at me, but Luna whom was about to interfere, stands back.

"You gained more than a piece of your soul. That language has not been spoken in content like that since nearly one thousand and one hundred years ago."

"You fear me, princess." I state.

"Because you cannot be trusted!"

"Enough!" Luna suddenly shouts.

"Sister! There is no need for this!" Luna says.

"Really, Luna? You were corrupted by the Nightmare Forces, but he was not! And yet he still allied with them!"

"He allied with me, sister!" Luna defends.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, confused. What are the Nightmare Forces?

"He does not know?" Celestia asks Luna. "Then we best explain. Come."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N Whaddya think? Tensions are rising now, the language being spoken is latin. Special thanks to Markhaox14 for letting me mention his creation, the Amulet of Rebirth! Check out his work, its worth it!


	18. History Lesson and Plans

**Back with another chapter! By the way, Luna's transformation is actually headcannon, but then on its my own tale. (including The Nightmare.)**

**Chapter 18: History Lesson and Plans**

Luna leads us to her own chambers, and Celestia holds the door open with her magic. Once we are seated, Luna begins.

"None if this will have been recorded in any book you shall find; From the depths of Tartacus, creatures called the Nightmare Forces found me and took me over. They feed off negative emotions and fed off my jealousy and hatred for 'Tia, her sun and her ponies. They made these emotions grow stronger, and they eventually convinced me to become one with them. I became Nightmare Moon. I was to lead them and other creatures from Tartacus in the conquest of Equestria. However, I did not turn into Nightmare Moon by myself. An entity from Tartacus, the main monster of the Nightmare Forces, known as only The Nightmare, possessed me. It gave me power over Celestia, the command and speech of demons, and I led an army of monsters and ponies alike against Sister."

I'm starting to feel a headache right now, but I'm ignoring it.

"We fought, my army for darkness, and Celestia's for, equality."

Luna seems to hesitate before she finished. Celestia never really payed her much attention, she was too busy being great and powerful and- what? Were is this coming from?

" 'Tia did not fight personally until the final battle, within the Everfree forest we duelled, but I was no match for the Elements of Harmony." Luna finishes.

"I will take up the story from here." Celestia states. "Since the main catalyst of the Elements was gone within me, friendship, and that was a problem. Without them, it made the job of vanquishing the remaining paranormal beings of Nightmare Moon's army harder. Over the next ten years, my army remained to fight them back to Tartacus. My leaders whom betrayed me were corrupted by the Alicorn Amulets, and I... Five of them died, and I had the Amulets disposed of. But two as you already know, remained. Medax had one, and one of the commanders, Fulgur also wore one; I was never able to locate them. Medax was able to convince some of my ponies to join him and they I believe, became the forerunners of the Cult attempting to assassinate you, sister."

Celestia seemed to have been directing her story to Luna and completely ignore me, something which seems to have bothered Luna.

"That is all well Celestia, but what is the real reason you are wanting to speak to us?"

Of course, she does not trust me, so she would not bother attempting to help me, only Luna. Celestia does not speak for a few moments, and starts pacing.

"The Nightmare Forces, known as the Stars of the Night for they were the main leaders of Nightmare Moon, obviously had a hand in the return." Celestia suddenly explains. " 'The Stars will aid in her escape ' was not meant to be taken literally. Medax knew what would happen and prophesied it, but he was there when they were known as the Stars. He referred to the Nightmare Forces, whom would once again attempt to bring about night-time eternal. The Elements Harmony are the only weapons that can stop them and other entities still free."

I notice something though, a serious flaw in all of this, one unexplained thing.

"Why were the Elements in the old castle? Why not take them to Canterlot?" I question.

Celestia pauses for a while, then answers.

"I placed them there. I had it all planned nine hundred years ago. If I had the Elements here in Canterlot, how would my student be able to harness them? Friendship is the catalyst and there would need to be five others." Celestia explains.

Celestia has a student? Hm... That would have been Magic at the castle, what was her name again?

"And what would have stopped Twilight from making friends here in Canterlot?" I enquire.

Celestia is taken back for a moment, then explains.

"How could I, or the Elements, be sure that they are the bearers? The Everfree Forest would be the perfect trial. I myself would have been present but I was trapped." She explains.

"But I fear this is merely the beginning. Nightmare Moon's return, rumours of problems in the badlands, were the Changelings reside, and strange happenings in the north. I fear, we may soon be at war."

We, Luna and I, are taken back for a moment at this statement.

"What is our plan then, sister?" Luna asks.

"First, the Night Guard needs to be rebuilt. Once that is done, the Cult needs to be dealt with. Then, I believe the Nightmare Forces will reveal themselves, they themselves need an army aswell to take on Equestria. But we have the Elements of Harmony now, and I believe we could win." Celestia finishes.

"War?" I repeat. "Hold on, Princess, how can you be so sure?"

She turns to me, and glares.

"I am sure of it because I have read the signs, however these are matters for another time, for now, the Night Guard needs to be rebuilt. I recommend you first train with the Celestial Guards before starting the Lunar Guard."

I nod, I have not had much experience with fighting, magic and physical.

"But you really think the Elements of Harmony can fight this war?" I snort. "Celestia, be realistic. We will need fighters, not mares whom have had no experience with war. I suggest that we send envoys to the Changelings and dragons, we will need allys."

Celestia holds her glare on me.

"Do you doubt the Elements? Twilight is easily more powerful than you, Illa Umbra."

"Power is not everything Celestia, I have been around longer, in this life and previous, I could easily outsmart her." I counter.

"Sister, the Sun needs to be risen soon." Luna reminds, irritated.

"Of course. I have matters to attend to. Good morning to you." And with a nod Celestia leaves, presumably to start the morning.

Luna and I are still sitting, when she speaks.

"There is tension between you two." She states simply.

"I disapprove of her methods, Celestia is too used to a time of peace. She may recognise the signs, but she does not know what to do. She is forgetting that my last memories were of war, I understand the workings far better than her." I say angrily.

"I agree, but do not be too hard on her, please." Luna says softly.

I falter at this, and reply.

"I will not start these arguments, but your sister should know better than to doubt my loyalty and knowledge."

"I will speak to her, come. The nights events tire me."

"I do not need sleep." I remind her.

"Then I suggest you speak with the commander of the guards, he will test then prepare you for the routine training."

"You say it as if I will pass." I chuckle.

"You will pass with little difficulty, I believe." Luna says confidently, with a yawn.

"Then we shall see, rest my princess." I say softly as I open the door. "I will see you tonight." Then I close the door and prepare to leave for the training field behind the castle.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N so there you have it! My headcannon for how Luna became Nightmare Moon, and a glimpse of my plans for the future of this Fanfiction! Reviews make my day!


	19. Training

**Finally! To the part of the story which I enjoy, fight scenes! After a thousand years he might be a bit rusty though...**

**Chapter 19: Training**

I walk out the back archway towards an open field with various equipment set up and a large building branching off from the castle. In the field are ponies shades of white practising with their specialised weapons, mostly spears and swords. I trot up to one of the instructors and wait for him to finish.

"Now, lean your weight further back, then lunge and release." He commanded.

With a small nod, the stallion he is watching did as so, and the spear he threw hit just above the bullseye.

"Excellent." He praised, then realised I was there.

"Something you want to ask?" He questions.

"Who is the Commander of the guards? I was directed to him." I enquired.

"Oh that'd be Dom, he's over there. See the big one beating the other to a pulp?"

I nod and look on at a large earth pony wielding a massive warhammer sparring with another, whom was fighting a losing battle. Eventually, the pony collapsed, breathing hard. Dom I think, helped him to his hooves and went over to a clipboard lying on the grass a few metres away.

I start totting towards him, as other guards stop to watch me curiously walk towards their leader. Once I reach him I wait until he's done with the clipboard. 'Dom' is opposite from traditional Celestial Guards. Instead of the blue mane and white coat, he has a light blue coat and white mane. He wears heavily plated golden armour and a matching helmet, with the white top.

"Well, I'm liking you already." He says, still writing with his quill.

"Pardon?" I ask, confused.

"The princess let me know you'd be coming, and you have more manners than some already trained guards." He explains.

"Now, let's spar. What's your weapon of choice?" He asks.

"Sword. Double edged, for cutting and thrusting, single leg length." I say without thinking.

"Well, somepony already knows their swords." He states, impressed. "Get him precisely tha'!" He calls to a stallion behind me.

"Yes sir!"

I turn around and see I have attracted a crowd, some interested, some annoyed.

"This is for me to find out wha' your like. Come at me with all you've got and don't be afraid to show off." He instructs.

I nod as the guard he sent off for my blade comes back with said weapon, which I take off him.

"Now, let's go!" Dom shouts.

He strikes without warning, wielding the warhammer like an expert, but I roll to the left, unharmed. I take the sword in my teeth, letting me cast spells and not slow down my mobility by using my hoof. First, I need to get an understanding of his fighting style. I keep dodging attacks until I see a pattern. Every time he makes a swing he quickly prepares to bring it back, protecting him from a strike. He occasionally breaks this pattern, but then goes back to it. If I'm going to land any hits, its going to have to be when he makes a swing, at that second when he cannot defend. Waiting for his next strike, I evade to the right in hopes of catching him off guard. He quickly goes into defence, waiting for my strike now that he's seen my break of pattern. I quickly expel a bolt of magic at him, in hopes of distracting him. It does not work, he simply shrugs it off, his heavy armour only slightly scratched. Now, I prepare my blow. I charge up my magic, my horn glowing. I let it build up until he quickly rushes to strike me. I however send the magic through the sword and meet his hammer, shocking him back.

"Impressive! Good improvisation!" He shouts enthusiastically, now that we are going into real combat.

I wait a moment, studying my foe payed off, as he prepares his swing I slide forward, the hammer sailing overhead. I quickly stun him with magic then strike, cutting his arm up longways. I don't want to deal real damage, and I quickly get out, not before his hammer catches me on the shoulder. I grunt at the pain, but turn and remain focused on my target. We both have cuts now, but for some reason there healing over. He doesn't gain effects from the Umbra Amulet, so what's going on?

"A healing spell has been cast on the sparring courts." Dom explains at my confused look. "Princess Celestia cast it herself, any wounds you sustain will heal, but the pain will linger."

I nod and get ready again, sword at ready. This time I lunge forward and we a quick flurry of attacks I force Dom back. He retaliates with holding the hammer horizontally and shoves me back with the shaft. We continue like this, trying to force the other down, each switching up tactics. When it seems like I am being forced back Dom calls for a stop.

"Enough!" He laughs. "I've not had a spar like that in ages!"

"I take it I passed?" I grin as I sheave my sword.

"With flying colours that a pegasus would be proud of." He chortles. "I want to see you here tomorrow, then its a break. Training is only monday to friday, once you've passed your training, then your a guard. Still have training on weekdays though." He says.

"Thank you sir." I nod, and return the sword to the stallion whom gave it to me.

"Also, wait behind. I need to talk to you." He says before turning to the crowd.

"Right, I want to see you runts here tomorrow morning, sharp! And I expect you to have warmed up! 'Cos we've got stamina training!" Dom grins at the groans he receives.

The others go about gathering up equipment and returning borrowed and set up stuff to that building.

"Thinks he's special, eh?" I hear on stallion whisper to two others. "Well, he might be good with a sword, but let's see if the fat git can run." The other two laugh and they resume packing.

"Who's that?" I ask Dom, pointing to the stallion whom spoke.

"Tha's Golden Sword. He's from a line of guards, which makes him think he's better than the rest. I've spoke to him several times, but he's an experienced guard." Dom frowns. "Why?"

"Doesn't matter." I shrug of. "So, you wanted to speak to me, sir?"

Dom shifts his weight before replying. "Technically you don't need to call me that."

"How so?" I ask curiously. "Your my superior."

"No, I'm not. Princess Luna has elected you as the leader of her Night Guard which you will be recruiting members soon for, giving you status of commander. You shall lead the Lunar Guard, and I, the Celestial Guard."

"Oh." I say, surprised.

"Yeah, I know the reason why your here. I also know you held back, because of your Amulet thing?" He questions.

"Magically, yes. But the rest, no."

"That's fine and I liked that thing you done to your sword with magic. Oh, once your leading your own stallions, that power can be useful. It can make you gain respect."

I nod at the tip, then wait.

"The plan is for you to train with us, but they won't know, the guard, until next week. That way, over the weekend you can get your own gear, so you don't have to borrow that second hoof crap from the armoury. Now, that's all, dismissed." He grins and I laugh, leaving to find Luna.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

So, yeah. Another OC! I kinda like Dom though, he'll be important in later chapters, along with the forgotten Skye, whom will make an appearance next chapter! Until then!


	20. First Day

**I have encountered my first troll review! Many thanks to DeadAccountPlzDeleteMeMODS.**

**Gotta love nice round numbers! Sorry I've not been writing lately, but State of Decay on the Xbox 360 Rocks! And I'm thinking of writing a horror fanfiction for MLP, imput? Anyways, R&R!**

**Chapter 20: First Day**

The next morning I wake up early, even though I don't necessarily need sleep, it helps to get some shut eye since I'm stuck with the energy I have in my amulet and whatever I add. I already told Luna last night about my success, and when I would be training, for now the routine for me will be breakfast before training, then after that I will be on guard for Luna the rest of the day and night. I make my way outside the way I took yesterday just as the dawn begins. Knowing now what to do I check into the barracks, you could call it, and check for gear.

"Hey, its you again!" Its the instructor from yesterday. "Knew you'd be back so, let's get you fitted. I would recommend the same blade you had yesterday, it seems to be doing you well, so its a leg length, and what armour?" He asks.

"No, a larger blade, a leg and a hoof. Medium plated armour. I had no armour so I was lighter yesterday, but today, I want to go by this." I state.

"Sounds good, medium plated can still get you around, protecting you more while casting spells and since its a larger blade, it would take more time to hit. Well thought out. But you'd need to be able to wear it, its quite heavy." He nods.

Actually, I believe this is the setup I had one thousand years ago.

"Thank you." Is all I say as I put on the armour. Its traditional golden, which I hate. It does not go with me, but hey. Its only for today.

I trot outside with my enlarged sword in its sheave by my side and try to find Dom.

"Watch were your going, jackass." I'm knocked on the shoulder by that Golden Sword stallion from yesterday. What an idiot, I'm taller than him, so if anypony saw that they'd laugh. I chuckle and continue onwards.

"Alright colts! The usual routine!" A large booming voice sounds behind me.

"Dom, were do I go?" I ask the commander.

"Go with the medium armour group over there, nice choice by the way." He complements. I say thanks and head over to the group he pointed to.

To my annoyance, Golden is here, along with his two followers. There are three others beside us four, not including the instructor. There's a unicorn and two pegasi.

"Alright, usual drill. Unicorns and earth ponies, push ups. Pegasi, same thing with wings. I want fifty, now!" The instructor barks, much different from earlier. I immediately obey, and drop down with the others and begin.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After another fifty push ups which leaves few not panting the instructor calls us in.

"Alright now, laps. Two around the designated area, go!" He shouts.

I follow the others to a large painted oval of grass that goes around the entire training field. There are two others, one on the outside and another on the inside. We take the middle one and go in single file by ourselves and start lapping.

"So, you new here?" The pegasus stallion in front of me says.

"Yeah, what about you?" I ask.

"I've been a guard for three months now." He states proudly. He has a grey coat and a blue mane much lighter than mine, almost cyan.

"So, why'd you join?" I ask. I'm supposed to be socialising with them and choosing my guards, so let's get to know some here.

"Me? I'm from Manehatten but I'm stationed here instead, Manehatten, unlike other cities or towns, has quite a bit of crime. Guess I just wanted to make a difference."

I nod even though he can't see me. That's a good enough reason, the Royal Guard is standard military, some towns have their own police, but the guard is national, the Royal Guard polices all major cities and towns, but there are two branches. The standard guard and the Celestial Guard, based here in Canterlot. Now the Lunar Guard is being rebuilt; the difference between the two is the Celestial Guard are tougher, and are commanded by only Celestia herself and her commander, Dom. Once the Lunar Guard is rebuilt, it will be led by Luna and me, once it is I think I'll want this stallion, so best get to know him more.

"So, what's your name?" I ask.

"Hm? Oh, Drift Wind. Just call me Drift though."

"Interesting name, how did you get it?"

"Oh, my talents obviously involved with the wind. I can change wind currents and adapt to them more quickly than most pegasi." He explains.

Well, that explains the light armour, I am going to consider him, he would be a great asset in the air.

"What about you? What's your name?" He questions.

Thankfully, the instructor chose this moment to call us in.

"Alright, I want you to split into groups. New guy, with Golden, Sharp and Swift." He barks. "The rest, here."

Once were organised, he gives more orders.

"Now, Golden, you take your group over for sprinting. I'll take you's for stretches and then we'll rotate. Get going, now!"

I groan inwardly, now I've got this moron in charge of me. Well, orders are orders and I will follow them.

"Right, jackass here, you start us off by racing against Swift." Golden Sword sneers once we are out of earshot of the instructor.

I nod and line up, this whole field is well arranged. On the side we're on, you've got a full track with a diagonal one hundred metre sprint, along with designated areas for other exercises. On the other side nearer the barracks you've got the sparring areas and other equipment, training for spears and crossbows. Right now, we, me and this Swift, are currently in the hundred metre sprint line.

"Swifts easily the fastest runner out of the guard, this is going to be brilliant." I here Golden whisper to Sharp.

"Marks!" He shouts. We come into focus on the tracks.

"Set!" We both lower our bodies into starting positions.

"GO!" Swift immediately shoots ahead, gaining a headstart of at least a metre. Damn, I take a while to build up my speed, I'm more of a long distance runner but I'm not giving up. I'm slowly catching on him, who looks back to see were I am. Bad move, I give a quick boost of speed that catches him of guard, and now we're neck and neck, with him trying to regain his balance. Desperately he tries smacking into me to knock me off course, but I grit my teeth and keep pushing foward. The finish is twenty metres away and I'm putting all I've got into this. I push slightly ahead of him. At the last second when he tries to hit me again, I push to the left so that he falls off balance. With his loss I burst foward and cross the line a good metre and a half ahead of him. If he's the fastest of the guard, then I definitely have got my stamina and speed changed.

"You cheating bastard." He mutters as we trot back to a bemused Sharp and Golden.

I let out a chuckle, how did this immature colt make a guard? Once we're back at Golden, he waits a moment before speaking.

"I'll be speaking to the commander about this. Cheating in training is intolerable." I let out a small smile, thinking that Golden at least wasn't a complete moron. "But since your new, we can't expect you to understand all of this, but I'm still taking you to Dom." Back it the fuck up. What did I do?

"Hold on, what did I do?" I ask, bewildered.

"Oh, don't act so surprised, you were slamming into Swift, for distracting others from training could get you thrown out." He says smugly.

What the fuck?! Seriously?! Well, I hope Dom won't fall for this bullshit.

"You do that then." I snort at him.

He's about to bellow at me when the instructor shouts over.

"Golden! Switch it up now!"

Golden glares at me and signals for us to come over the instructor.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After the stretches, the instructor tells us to come together.

"Alright, good job all today, Monday its weapon training again. Dismissed." The whole group nods and goes in separate ways. I make to leave for Luna when Golden stops me.

"I said we'd talk to Dom." He snarls and shoves me in the commander's direction, Dom was taking the heavy armoured group's training.

"Commander! I need to speak to you, sir!" Golden shouts.

"Well then let's hear it. What are you doing here?" He asks curiously to me.

"He is what I need to speak to you about." Golden interrupts.

"Oh? How so?"

"He, has been cheating and distracting during sprinting. In the races he was trying to throw Swift of course." He lies. What a load of bullshit.

"I see." Dom nods. "Well, thank you for bringing this to my attention Golden. I will speak to him. You are dismissed." What?! Did Dom actually fall for that?! I start to panic, but don't show it. Maybe I can reason with him.

Once Golden trots away to his two friends, Dom turns to me.

"Well, after hearing this, there's only one thing to do." He states grimly.

I'm speechless, this can't be right.

But instead of a reprimanding, a deep booming laugh reaches my ears.

"What?" I say simply, confused.

"Golden Sword and Swift do this all the time." he explains, still laughing. "Swift is right enough the fastest sprinter in the guard, but if somepony is catching up with him, he tries to slam them off course. They don't dare come to me about it because Golden Sword and his two others intimidate them, but not you it seems. What did you do?" He asks.

"He kept slamming into me so I broke to the left and he lost his balance and lost the race."

"Brilliant! About time somepony done that!" He laughs.

"Sir! What's going on?!"

Golden runs up two us, glaring angrily at me.

"I dismissed you, leave Golden." Dom commands, all hilarity gone.

"Who is he sir?" He questions, still angry.

"Mind your own business, guard! Now I gave you an order!" Dom bellows, both of us flinch at the volume.

"Yes, sir." The trained guard says begrudgingly, and trots away, fuming.

"Celestia's sake. I've not had to do that in a while." Dom shakes his head. "Anyway, you can leave."

I nod at follow the way Golden went, back to the castle.

Its a quiet walk until I hear noises coming from the left. Curious, I turn to the dark area and approach. What I see almost makes me match Dom's volume.

"What is going on here?!" I bellow.

Sharp and Swift are standing by watching as Golden Sword circles and stomps on one of the pegasi guards.

"You think you have what it takes to be a guard? Your puny!" He shouts and takes a swing at him. They don't even pay attention to me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I bellow again, enraged.

They finally turn to me, leaving the battered soldier alone.

"Get out of here now. This has nothing to do with you." Golden snarls.

"If your beating up fellow guards, then it is my business." I hiss back.

"Oh look, another who thinks he's got what it takes to be a guard." He sneers. "Well looks like we'll have to show him the error of his ways." All three start advancing towards me.

Shit, what cowards. Three at once? This is going to be difficult. Swift and Sharp lunge for me and I instinctively snare them with magic. I levitate both of the ground and I am surprised when I only feel a little drain on my current energy, without assistance from my amulet.

"How in Tartacus can he do that?!" Sharp yells, as he and his comrade kick and struggle. Being earth ponies, they can't do much to retaliate.

"For your name, your not the brightest." I chuckle.

"Enough of this!" Golden sword charges at me, preparing to strike me with his charging magic.

I throw the other two back and quickly charge up a spell, Luna knows what, I'm just reacting now, none of this thought out. Golden Sword releases the built up magic into a beam and fires it at me. Instead of it doing damage, the magic goes straight to my horn, which returns the same energy. I gasp as I feel the immediate drain on me, but I stay standing. Golden however, is sent flying back towards his friends by his own attack. He shakingly gets to his hooves along with the two others and stares at me wide eyed.

"H-How did you do that?!" He shouts in fear, staring at the now blackened area of his armour.

"Oh dear. Golden ain't so golden any more, now why don't you get out of here, now. And be Swift about it." I glare, resisting a smile at my little joke.

All three nod and scamper off into the castle, while I go over to check on the attacked guard.

"Who are you?" I ask as I approach.

"H-ha. Remember me?" He wheezes.

I frown, his voice does sound familiar, and that mane...

"Drift? By the moon, what made them attack you?" I ask, shocked as I help my friend up.

"Yup, caugh- caught Golden and his dogs in a bad mood." He grimaces. His grey fur is now dark purple around his leg and face.

"Here, let me help you." I say as I start to heal his face and leg. I can't do much, as I'm physically and mentally exhausted but it helps him walk more steadily.

"Thanks. Nice swift joke back there." He chuckles as we trot slowly back to the castle.

"I thought so too." I laugh.

Once were at the doorway to the castle we stop.

"Well, thanks a lot for helping me back there. If you need anything, just ask." He thanks.

"No problem." I reply as he starts to leave.

"Actually...there is something."

"Oh?"

"...Would you be interested in a second-in-command position?"

"...what."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N Well, there you have it! The Guard is being built up! Now, speaking of that, I'm going to need help from you, my loyal readers and reviewers! I will be needing at least four OCs for the Night Guard, the number will be eight in total, not counting Amicus. Your four OCs and my four, with the first recruit, Drift! I will need:

Name: (please, sensible.)

Coat/Mane colour:

Cutie Mark: (may not get mentioned)

Weapon of Choice. (No pegasi with Dom's warhammer, sensible)

Personality:

Any extra info:

So, yeah. PM or review them and I will decide by next Saturday Night with which ones I accept! As they will get mentioned gradually, I will PM those who's OCs got accepted, and inform those who did not on that night, sorry to those! Thanks very much and until Saturday!


	21. OC Submission Selection

**Chapter 21: OC Submission Selection**

Thanks very much for the OC submissions! It was very hard to choose from, but I eventually selected the following for their fitting OC's! Drumroll please!

RecluseSPYder!

LunarShadowhoof!

Kristin-Kai-Lundy!

Amph and Ateriole!

Many thanks to you guys for the submissions, special thanks to those who were chosen! The OC submission is closed now, you shall expect the next chapter say... tonight! It would be cruel to give you guys this short update then have to wait a week for another chapter! School has finished now, so I've got the whole summer holidays to write Her Guardian, so I would expect updates to be daily! Until tonight, 10pm, many thanks!

~Bluemane


	22. To Ponyville

**Just went to see World War Z today, it was brilliant! Would totally recommend it! And yeah, I look at what I've done! Chapter 22 will run parallel with Season 1 episode 22! Aren't I brilliant? (The episodes "A bird in Hoof.) **

**Chapter 22: To Ponyville**

"How would you like the position of second in command?" I repeat.

"But...Dom already has a second, captain Shining Armour-"

"No no no." I say, waving him away. "I'm not talking about for Dom."

"Then...who?" He asks, bewildered.

"Me." I smile.

"...What."

"Time I told you who I am. You know that princess Luna returned, but she needs her own guard. I will be leading it as a commander, and I would like you as a second." I explain.

"I, but- wow..." He mutters.

"A lot to take in I know, but I believe you could be the one for this position. Will you take it?" I ask again.

"If it means helping the princesses and the stallion that helped me, then yes." He answers.

"Thank you. I will speak to you more about this at training on Monday. I will need your help " I nod. "I will be busy this weekend with things, I need armour and a sword."

"Armour you can get from the blacksmith, Ironhooves." He informs. "You can find him in that building there." He points a hoof to what I thought was the barracks. "There's a room at the back, his forge. He's usually in there."

"Thank you, Drift." I say." Until monday."

"Goodbye, sir." He answers with a small smile.

"You're dismissed." I grin.

He nods and walks down the corridor leading back into the castle, most likely to head home. Alright, now to find Luna.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Ah! Your back!" Luna greets me as I open her dormitory door.

"Indeed, I have good news."

"Oh? Tell us then."

"I found a second in command." I smile. "I plan on recruiting more over the next week, with recommendation from Dom and Drift, my second."

"That is good news." Luna nods. "But won't you be needing equipment?"

"I was getting to that. There is a blacksmith whom I plan on asking to personally make me a sword and armour, as the standard is uncomfortable, and their blades do not suit me."

"But that could take quite a while to make." She says worryingly.

"Yes, and another attack could come over this weekend." I nod.

"Then, what shall we d-"

There's a small knock at the door, which causes Luna to break off mid sentence.

"Enter!" She calls over.

The door gently opens and Celestia enters.

"Sister, I will be attending a party this afternoon, I was hoping if you could-" she stops as she sees me. "Oh, I see you are busy."

"Not at all sister, please continue." Luna says.

"Very well." Celestia glances at me uncertainly before continuing. "I will be attending a party in Ponyville this afternoon at Sugarcube Corner, I was hoping if you could see to the report about the incident in Fillydelphia."

"Certainly."

"Princess Celestia." I say suddenly. She's probably the only pony who could help me right now I realise.

"Yes?" She waits, slightly confused.

"You kept my Amulet all these years, what did you do with my blade and armour?" I ask.

"They were locked away in the Castle's treasury." She answers, still confused.

"May I have them?"

"I mean the Old Castle's treasury."

Damn, what do I do now?

"I have an idea." Luna says suddenly. "Sister, why do you not take Amicus to Ponyville with you, then he can gather his equipment from the castle?"

"If that was to happen he would have to be very quick. We would leave in less than two hours." She doesn't look very pleased about this.

"Excellent. That is more than enough time." Luna says confidently.

So, I have to travel through the Everfree forest to the castle, find the treasury and get back to Ponyville in less than two hours? This is going to be difficult.

"Then he will have to leave immediately." Celestia says.

"But what about other ponies who will recognise me?" I interrupt. "That may cause some problems, and travelling through the forest quickly would mean not running into dangers." This seems problematic.

"I...can solve that." Celestia says hesitantly. "I can cast an invisibility spell on you that should solve both problems." A spell at that level for two hours? Damn, why does Celestia have to not like me? A dangerous enemy she could be in the future rather than a powerful ally.

"Then it is settled. I will see both of you tonight." Luna says briskly.

Celestia and I nod before leaving.

"We will leave by chariot, which is waiting for us in the field, come."

I follow her down back the way I had arrived, the only difference was a chariot now occupied the area, with two pegasi Guards harnessed on. I see a strange bird inside a well, bird cage in chariot when we get closer.

"What is that, princess?" I ask, referring to the slightly hideous creature.

"Hmm? Oh, this is my pet phoenix, Philomena. I'm taking her to Ponyville with me today, I plan on showing the Element of Kindness her when she is renewed. My student tells me she is fond of animals, I think this would make her happy."

Celestia is a lot nicer when she isn't treating me like a threat, I'm going to have to address this sometime.

"I will cast the spell before we enter Ponyville. From then, do not speak to anypony nor run into them, simply head to the Everfree Forest." She instructs. I nod and join her on the chariot, this one I barely see over since it was made for Celestia's size. Upon the princesses signal, the guards take off into the sky.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The ride is peaceful, the wind rapidly flowing through my mane is a thrilling feeling, pity I don't have wings to enjoy it all the time. There's no conversation during the ride, at least until we are nearing Ponyville.

"Stay still." Celestia commands and begins working a spell. I wait until she's done, I feel a light feeling like water crawl across my whole body. I shiver and look around, then back at Celestia.

"Did it work?" I ask her.

"Yes." She replies.

The chariot is nearing the ground and I see several ponies waiting to greet the princess.

"You know what to do." She whispers as we touch down on the earth.

I nod, then realise she can't see me. All the ponies bow as the princess steps off and the pegasi guards un-harness themselves. The ponies start talking excitedly as Celestia walks along with her, levitating Philomena's cage with a warm smile on her face. I step off and navigate through to town that I used to reside in until I get to the Everfree forest.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The spell worked perfectly, nopony even glanced at me, although I almost got took off my hooves by some frantic pegasus mare running to the town. Funny, I'm sure I've seen that pink mane somewere before... Anyway, I'm at the edge of the forest. Now, to the castle.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Short? I know, I know, now the next chapter should be up tomorrow night, again it will be short but I will make it up to you's! Monday will have a chapter up, then on Tuesday, another chapter with the first submitted OC! There! A notice and a chapter on one day, then three chapters in three days. Now I can get some sleep...


	23. Retrieval

**Daily chapters as promised! **

**Chapter 23: Retrieval**

I take a deep breath and step into the treeline, instantly the light disappears. Even in broad daylight its almost impossible to see in this forest, its so depressing. Well, got a long walk a head of me, now I've got time to think. I've been so busy this month, I've not had time to go on the walks like I used to, to help clear my head. A month or so ago, I woke up on the morning Summer Sun Celebration, then my life took a turn. Boom, I'm serving one of the princesses, my princess. Then I start having flashbacks of my previous life, end up in hospital and then get healed by ancient magic I created. Then I prevent an assassination attempt, nearly get killed in the process, now I'm starting a new branch of the royal guard in which I've to command. And of course I've to explore an anicent castle in the Everfree Forest for my equipment that's over a thousand years old. Damn, somehow I don't think this life is going to be dull. So, let's think ahead, planning. Once I've found the treasury I'm getting my gear then getting out of this forest, I don't want to be in here without that invisibility spell. All it takes is one predator to catch me off guard. I'm going to have to figure out a way to protect against that, anyways, on Monday I'm going to be with Drift, recruiting members for my guard. Oh shit.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Well, this is a problem. I have now reached a very familiar cliff. Now, what was it I done last time? Oh yeah, jumped for it and nearly died. I'm going to look for a safer way down this time. I lean over and notice small parts of rock creating a jumping path down at the bottom of the slope. If I slide down and slow at the last few second, I can land safely on the ledge. Well, here goes. I take a couple of steps back, then sprint forward and leap. The winds slapping my face as I slide down at an intense speed, making it slightly difficult to see properly. The edge is getting closer, along with the part were I know the ledge is. I start to get into a seating position, then when only five metres are left as a gap, I use the momentum to leap again from the slide. I jump over the edge, then a second later feel my hooves hit solid rock. I stop to get my balance back and start jumping ledge to ledge, slowly and safely going down. Well, that was good, no risk of death there, and I also have a way to get back up. I follow the path that breaks of to the right, as I remember rightly. See what I did there? Anyway, if this is the correct path, I'm going to be in trouble soon. Eventually I see that it is the right path. Along with its occupant. there's that Manticore sleeping in the middle of the path. Bet it's that bucking one from last time! Why me? I silently creep up on the snoozing behemoth and study it. It's front paws are outstreched leaving a gap in the middle right infront of the mouth, other than that there's no other way through. Aside waking it up by crashing through the thicket and possibly risk getting crushed by the rampaging beast. And I can't creep around it due to the two cliffs it's sleeping between. I take a deep breath before taking a small leap over one paw just as the creature snorts. I freeze until it stops making noises then leap over the other paw. I let out the breath that I didn't realise I had held and continue on my way. Well, at least one good thing came out of that encounter. I'm going the right way if it is the same Manticore's territory.

The journey is pretty much uneventful from then on, a timberwolf pack walked across the path infront of me but thankfully did not see me. Timberwolves I heard are pretty hard to kill, and bypassing them is recommended. Finally, I arrive at the bridge which I cross with ease, no waiting for lazy pegasi this time. After a minute of walking through the fog, the once mighty castle comes into sight. I enter through the main door this time instead of vine climbing. It is eerily silent as the heavy oaken doors creak open. Actually, it looks similar to the Canterlot Castle layout. Damn, I don't like this. Now just find that treasury and get out.

"I remember black skies, and lightning all around me." I sing quietly to myself as I turn down a random corridor to the left.

"I remember each flash, as time began to blur."

My hoovesteps echo loudly down these ancient corridors.

"Like a startling sign, that fate had finally found me." I continue as I feel a slight headache as I come to a crossing. Left, right or straight on?

"And your voice was all I heard; that I get what I deserve."

For some reason, I choose the left path and continue down. Why, I don't know. These corridors don't give many hints to were they lead.

"So give me reason, to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean."

This song just seems to describe this past month.

"Let the thoughts cross, the distance in your eyes."

It looks like this corridor is coming to an end.

"Give me reason, to fill this hole; connect the space between."

I trot up to a pair of heavy stone doors. They won't budge and there's this cone like hole in the centre, were the handles would touch.

"Let it fill up to reach the truth and lies; across this new divide."

I'm sure Celestia has one of these, a big golden door without a keyhole. I think you put your horn in it.

"There was nothing inside, the memories left abandoned."

Why is it so hard to get the rest of my memories back? I know who I am, what I done, and who I serve. I put my horn in the hole, it probably won't work for me, I'm sure its only supposed to work for certain unicorns and alicorns since these doors are enchanted.

"There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow."

I remember the battle here. Luna's army and Celestia's army fighting outside while the sisters duelled. How the beautiful castle slowly crumbled with each spell.

"And the ground caved in, between were we were standing." That ravine wasn't always there. When Celestia and Luna first fought, it was at the head of the armies. And when both sister's first spells collided, it was the earth that was wounded. Many fell to the attack's by product.

"And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve."

The door opens which a flash of blue, and the room is revealed. I drop the chorus to a murmur as I see the contents. So many relics from the war, old armour and battered weapons and bits. Lots and lots of bits. There's so much here its unbelievable. Then, I see them. Shining ebony armour mounted on a podium at the back, along which a sword that seems to illuminate the whole room. I step through the piles of forgotten wealth on a narrow path towards the podium at the far end of the room. Once I get closer, I take the mighty blade off and look at it properly. The blade is a midnight blue, with a shining white moon stone forged into the pommel. The balance is perfect, a leg and a hoof in length, made for cutting and thrusting. The armour is also what I had for training, medium with plated shoulders. I slowly put the armour on, now that I'm closer I can see that its lined with some blue material. I levitate each part on, along with the helmet; It is much like the other guard helms, the fur part matching my mane and tail, a midnight blue. Now, for the final part. I search around for it and find a band for the sword. Instead of leather like they used to do, its a chain mail one that links to the armour. I insert the blade into its holder, now fully kitted, I stop for a moment. The podium is made of pure glass, and I take a moment to take in my reflection. I guess look fearsome, and would stand tall in armour. Damn invisibility spell. It would covers me until just after the shoulders, which are plated along with the forelegs. The front is much more protected than Celestial guard armour, with the armour protecting past the chest. The helmet differs slightly from the standard, the horn-hole is protected for a few inches by curved spikes which curve around the horn. All in all, I look impressive. The rest of this wealth can be retrieved at a later date, for now, I have to get back to Ponyville. Just as I'm leaving, I stumble on something and trip. Once I'm back on my hooves, I turn to see what I tripped on. Its a large tome? I curiously check the title. "Acta Umbras." I'm definitely taking it, I could have information about me. I pick it up and leave. I've never tried this at long distances, but I'm going to have a go at it, teleporting. I concentrate once I'm outside of the room and the doors firmly sealed, after a weird feeling of flying without a chariot, I open my eyes to be met with grim trees. I'm only slightly out of breath, but it saved me some time. Now, in full armour and with a sword at my side, I trot confidently back to Ponyville. This is going to be problematic. I wonder what I would think if armour and a book came floating into town...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yea, the armour might be a bit difficult to picture I think :/ The song he was singing was "New Divide" by Linkin' Park, they own the rights to it. anyways, click the button below and leave your thoughts and/or suggestions! Thanks, and until tomorrow night!


	24. Atta Umbras

**I'm back! Sorry about not updating, just had some family problems lately that have stopped me from updating. Big thanks to Kristin-Kai-Lundy for the amazing picture of Amicus in armour for the cover!**

**R&R!**

**Chapter 24: Atta Umbras **

"Oh… Fuck." I say out loud.

Four o'clock in Ponyville, also known as "A Rush Hour". How am I going to get to Celestia now? There is one way, but a very risky way. I use the Aura Sensing spell and search out, after a minute I detect a far more powerful aura than the rest, but its with a weaker aura and a... How to describe that one? Magical, when I probe it closer it seems to sing. Could that be Philomena? But the greater arua feels... Different. I've been experimenting with this spell, and I've found a way to detect what race the aura belongs to. It seems this is a unicorn; odd. I try again and finally find Celestia's bright and overwhelming aura. I focus on it and notice she's alone, so time to put my plan into action; I concentrate and teleport to her location.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Good heavens!" I hear somepony shout.

I look around and find myself in an office of sorts. Celestia is standing in front of a desk with a look of shock aimed at me.

"Oh, its you. Why is that armour... And sword...?" Celestia asks, then realises.

"Your spell didn't extend to objects worn." I confirm. "Could you cast it again?"

"Yes." Celestia says quietly. Why quietly? She casts the spell then talks again.

"Stand in that corner and keep quiet." She says softly but urgently.

Now I know why, hoofsteps are approaching at a rapid pace. I quickly get into place just as the door opens.

"Princess are you alright?! I heard you shout!" The Mayor says loudly, looking around the room. Thankfully, Celestia managed to finish the spell on time.

"Yes, I just realised, I was to do a report on an incident in Fillydelphia, I need to leave and get it done. I am sorry to cut this short, mayor."

Smooth lie, only Luna and I would be able to say that's false.

"Oh, I understand. You will consider the proposition?" She asks.

"I will get back to you next week." Celestia confirms.

She begins walking towards the door and I take my cue by following her. She leaves the door open for just enough time for me to exit before closing it.

"You do know that was illegal, teleporting into a premises without permission?" She says immediately.

"No I didn't, but it was rather necessary don't you think, rather me going about the town trying to find you." I smile.

"I think I'll let it slide." Celestia says with a small shudder.

"So... What did the mayor get you to put bits into?" I ask as we're leaving the building.

"How did you know?"

"I've lived in this town for many years, I think I know how it works

Financially." I explain.

"Apparently Ponyville suffered similarly to Phillydelphia, paraprites swarmed the town and it required a large sum for repairs. The mayor was asking for bits for the repairs."

"Most of the economy here is supplied by farming here in Ponyville, its main supplier the Apple family. They are famous over Equestria, bringing many visitors for the Apple Family's famous cider. They can pay most of the repairs without too much of a loss." I say.

"True, their harvest has already came, but it is too early for the cider to be made and that as you already said is a major supplier for not just Ponyville but all of Equestria. " Celestia argues. "Their apple trees were damaged and they suffered a heavy loss in the orchards, if you took the Apple Family's orchard away, Ponyville suffers greatly.

"Fair enough, how much was it you proposed?" I ask.

"Canterlot will pay for half of the repairs, and after six months we will receive three fifth's of what the repair costs."

"I suppose that is fair." I say begrudgingly. "But you can never be too careful. The mayor is sly."

After a moment I see that we're outside, and the princess is heading down some road. Strangely noponys outside, guess that's what happens when royalty comes down your street.

"Were are we going?" I ask her.

"Well, my two guards are down there, which I don't understand why."

I look ahead and see that they are indeed, and at a fountain of some sorts, with six very familiar mares.

"What, is going on here?" Celestia asks, stepping forward. Her eyes flash towards... A pile of ash on the ground? The pink maned pegasus still has her back turned and is facing the pile.

"Twilight?" She asks, and waits.

"Yes, your majesty. There has been a terrible accident." She replies, and looks down towards the ground. Accident? Noponys hurt, so what happened?

"Its all my fault." The pegasus finally says, and steps forward.

"No, princess. Fluttershy didn't know any better." Twilight interrupts and jumps in front. Know any better about what? "It was my fault."

And then they start bickering over who takes the blame. For bloody what?! Bet Celestia's getting annoyed aswell.

"I'm the one who took your pet bird." Fluttershy, finally confesses. Now I remember those two with that strange aura. "I only wanted to help the poor little thing, then I would give her back, honest." She doesn't know its a Phoenix? Celestia steps towards the ash as 'Fluttershy' speaks again.

"So, if you want to banish me then throw me in a dungeon in the place you banished me to, then that's what I deserve." What? They basically worship Celestia, but have the thought she's some sort of bad tempered god?

Celestia bends her head down towards the pile of ash, and pauses. After a moment she smiles.

"Oh stop fooling around Philomena, your scaring everypony." It can hear her? Apparently so, as the ashes swirl into the air and turn into the birds usual appearance.

Then, Celestia finally explains to them about the bird being a Phoenix. Now, I'm getting bored with all this 'meant well' and crap so I tune out. I start to pay attention as the bird gives the pegasus one of its feathers. I wouldn't mind one of them for a quill... The guards bring out the birdcage, as the cyan pegasus, whom now I notice, is actually quite hot, whispers with the Phoenix. The bird nods and lands on the cage, only to tickle the guards and make them laugh. The bird then joins the pegasus back in the sky whom bursts into a fit of giggles. Screw that if she's that immature. I turn around and head back to the chariot we arrived in.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"You need to lighten up, it was funny."

"I did not find the humour in it." I say stubbornly as we're back in the air towards Canterlot.

We are silent for a while until I ask the question that's been on my mind for a while.

"Why do you not like me, Celestia?"

Celestia pauses for a moment at the bluntness of my question.

"It... Is a dilemma." She says after a while. "I am jealous of you."

I pause at that. What could one of the great rulers of Equestria be jealous of from me?

"When she returned...Luna was not happy." Celestia continues, her eyes betray the sadness that she's learned to mask for her body language. "She wasn't the same. She said she felt as if something was missing. And then you came." Celestia laughs but without humour. "You save her life when I should have known better to let her out alone, unwatched, you cover up my mistake and once she found out who you really were. She was finally happy. Something I was unable to give her."

"But why do you not trust me?" I ask.

"I cannot help it. We are too different, and I fully remember our past out of the three of us. You have more power than you know, have crossed boundaries created by the gods who created us, so yes. I fear you."

"...How did I survive the ether?" I ask.

"I do not know. Luck? Strength? Willpower? I could only guess. Unlike what most ponies believe, I do not know everything."

I nod, only to remember I still have that spell.

"I'll take off the spell now." Celestia says, anticipating my request.

I get that feeling of water slithering across me and then when I look down I see my hoof.

"You look like a commander now." Celestia comments. "The armour suits you."

"It's like it was made for me."

"...I don't know whether to laugh, or applaud the fact that you made a joke."

I chuckle, which sounds rough as we land that moment in the fields.

"Come, I'll go with you to see Luna. I haven't had a chance to properly spend time with her, and I wish to do that more often."

Even though she says it with a smile, the same sadness from earlier resurfaces in her eyes, but I simply nod and follow after her.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Your back, and sister?" Luna greets, confused.

"I've got some free time since you took care of the Phillydelphia report, so I thought I'd spent it with you." Celestia smiles.

"Oh, thank you." Luna says, pleasantly surprised I'd assume by her smile.

"I have something I would like to see to, princesses." I say. "May I leave?" I still have the book I picked out of the treasury, which they haven't noticed.

"Of course."

I nod and leave for my room. Once I'm in, I head straight for the desk that's housed in the far corner and lay the book down. The book itself is thick, and the title is what really interested me. "Atta Umbras" I knew instantly it had something to do with me. I open it up only to be met with not normal words but a completely different language. Did I seriously write this in another language? Of course, for security. So what could it contain? I read over the first few sentences before I realise something. I can read it?!

"All races have a connection to magic, but the ones with the most direct link are unicorns and alicorns." I read aloud. "Spirits are how we access our magic, unicorns and alicorns access theirs via their horn which has a connection to their spirit, which in turn has a link to the ether. The ponies aura controls how much magic it can hold, and the total it can put into a spell." This is actually explaining how magic works?! "The aura is a part of the spirit, but it can be enlarged through practice of magic, and then let's the pony use more powerful spells and access more magic. The reason they get tired from use of magic is simple. Your aura is your life essence, your stamina and physical and mental strength if that takes a toll, from magic put into a spell, those areas take a toll as well." I turn over the page and read the title.

"Spells invented by Her Shadow."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sorry! I had to do it! Your gonna have to wait to find out more about what he invented, and more to why Celestia fears him...


	25. Ancient Secrets and Recruitment

**First OC is introduced, RecluseSPYder being the owner! Sorry, meant to update at one o'clock, but I slept in :/**

**Chapter 25: Ancient Secrets and Recruitment**

"Spells Invented By Her Shadow."

I gasp at the sheer amount of writing, its unbelievable.

"Wing Paralyze" I read aloud. "The mechanics of this spell are complicated. The spell targets sensitive nerves within the core membrane of the wings." The page beside it seems to have a diagram of sorts. I take a closer look and it seems to be a labelled drawing of a pegasus. The 'core membrane' seems to be the starting point of a wing. "These nerves get shut off from the attack, leaving the pegasus grounded without any pain. The spell itself holds no strain and can be cast by a weak unicorn, although with different levels of success. For Her Shadow, it lasts a total of eight minutes for pegasi and two for alicorns. For combat adaption (with pain) see pg34." This spell could be very useful, pegasi can be a serious problem in fights, as if they are fast enough their attacks can disrupt ranks and throw off unicorns. "A weaker version (lasting a minute for pegasi) is written below, along with the normal version." I look down below and see indeed the two marked out. The weaker version I can use in training, and the stronger version can be used in a real attack. I begin flickering through the pages, until I stop at one with a drawing. It looks dark, in it but I can make out shapes, eyes, mouths... I feel a chill run down my spine as I look at this, there is a paragraph under this...picture.

"The Nightmare Forces." Those are the creatures that corrupted Luna... "Do. Not. Trust. Them. They are liars." Now I feel afraid. I knew not to trust them, that they lied about something. Yet I still followed Luna when she was possessed. Why?

These creatures tricked Luna, but... Were are they? The main one, The Nightmare- wait. Celestia said that the Nightmare Forces are still alive, but what about The Nightmare?! Celestia obviously has that covered she wouldn't miss such an important detail. Now, I need to revise spells in this book, that I could apply to training.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I spent the most of the weekend revising, and I learned some useful things; aside the paralysis spell for wings, there is a whole section on paralysis spells for different parts of the anatomy of all races. I revised spells that strike at the nerves in the hind legs and front, also a full on nerve attack. It turns out the spell I had performed against Golden Sword on Friday is a spell in the ward section. Wards are very tricky things, as a ward power needs to match the power of the attacking spell, if the ward is too weak, it only suppresses that amount of magic from the spell. However, what my ward done was instead of deflect or suppress the spell, it actually returned it to the caster. Now, with new learned spells, armour and sword, I think I'm ready for training today; and the Celestial Guard will finally know who will be leading the Lunar Guard.

I step outside into the familiar field, most of the guard already assembled and awaiting Dom's instructions. He seems to have been waiting, as when he catches sight of me he smiles. The rest of the guard follow his gaze, and give mixed reactions to me. Some, seem surprised or with looks of recognition, a few with mutters.

"Alright, now a quick announcement." Dom shouts, gaining instant silence once I stand beside him. "There are two princesses, but only one guard. The Celestial Guard. There is another branch being created for princess Luna, the Lunar Guard. I would like to introduce the commander of the Lunar Guard, personally chosen by the princesses." There's a second of stunned silence, then stomping. Guards are quick to react, and know better than to sit stupidly at a very important announcement. "Now." Dom continued after it had died down. "The new commander and I will be watching you, to see who has the ability to be in the Lunar Guard." There's murmuring at this, but eager."Dismissed. groups, now!"

I wait until they all disband before speaking to dom privately.

"I have found myself a second in command, a Drift Wing?"

Dom nods. "Good choice, very good with observations, that one."

"Could he assist us in selection?"

"Of course. Drift Wing!"

A pegasus breaks of from the group of medium armoured and runs to Dom and I.

"Yes, sir?" He asks as he halts a metre away. He flashes a look at me in surprise I'd guess, and then concentrates on Dom, expression less.

"The new commander says that you've been promoted; congratulations. He also requests you assist us in selecting members for the Lunar Guard."

"Of-of course sir." He stutters.

"Now, I've been thinking." I interject. "Training can't be at the same time as the Celestial Guard obviously, so I suggest having it at twilight, as the night begins."

"Good idea." Dom agrees with me. "But for training you need stallions who know what their doing; you can't lead them all at once, trust me. I would suggest having a look at the instructors."

"who do you think, Drift?" I ask.

"Well, there is the instructor who takes us, Ordered Sword. He would be a good asset."

"Sword?" I ask, disgusted. "Any relation to a Golden Sword?"

"Not as far as I know, sir." Drift answers. Sir. That's going to take some getting used to.

"And were is he?" I ask.

"I see him. Over there." Dom points him out. "I've got to take care of the heavy armour group and oversee the others, good luck to you too."

I motion for Drift to follow me and we head in Ordered's direction, while Dom goes the opposite.

"Sergeant Ordered Sword, forty two years old." Drift says.

I nod and stand to the side to observe for a while. His methods are sound, although he seems slightly brutal when commanding, but he gets the message across and they follow his commands instantly. I keep observing for another ten minutes, before interjecting.

"Sergeant Ordered Sword?"

He turns around and replies. "Yes, sir?"

"I would like to speak to you."

"Yes, sir. Please give me a moment." He turns around and looks for somepony. "Sharp! Take over for a moment!" Once its sorted, he follows me back over to Drift to talk in private.

"I have been watching you for a while. I will be requiring instructors for the Lunar Guard, to keep the others in line and tell them what to do. Your methods are good, your stallions respect you, and I think you are suitable for this position along with Drift." Drift looks at me in confusion for a moment. "One instructor won't be enough. You two are experienced guards, and know the exercises." I explain my reasons. "However, I would like to have one more test, Ordered. You are strong to have been passed by Dom and become a Sergeant, I however want to test you personally."

"I was about to ask the same, sir. Shall we spar?" He grins, reading my intentions.

"You may pick the conditions." I reply.

"Armour worn, but no weapons, this is going to be a hoof fight, no magic either." I nod follow him to one of the selected sparring areas, but before entering I turn to Drift.

"Lose this and I will kill you." I explain casually, and give him my amulet.

"Yes sir." He nods quickly, sensing that it holds importance.

I step into the ring and wait. If this is a hoof fight it's not going to be easy against an earth pony. He takes the first swing which I dodge and wait, then he takes another. I roll to the right but his follow up catches me on the chest. I grunt as I feel the armour ring, he's got some punch. I retaliate and my blow catches him on the leg, I keep going, throwing another one aimed for his other leg. He jumps back to avoids so that my hoof hits air; Then it starts again. We keep this pattern for a while, him throwing three punches and me returning two. I don't know how much time passed but we started attracting a crowd, all of the stallions he was training. Five minutes pass and I know I'm losing this, I'm only defending now, finally I call for a halt.

"Enough! You are quite powerful indeed!" I congratulate.

"Thank you sir, you are a worthy opponent." He says as we step

back.

"Do you accept my offer?" I ask.

"I do, sir. When do I begin?"

"As soon as possible." I answer.

"First, let me address my stallions."

I nod and stand back along with Drift while Ordered faces the crowd.

"Alright gather 'round! I have

been hoof-picked for the Lunar Guard, and have been tasked with protecting the

throne from any dangers it can come across. This may be the last time any of

you see me. Whether that's a good thing for you or not, I don't care. I may

have beaten, yelled, and educated you the best I can about being a guard, and

seemed to terrorize your daily lives, but it's because I don't want you to die

like idiots. As long as all of you keep this training up and give it your

all, then you can be as old as me and still be able to kill bears with nothing

more than your bare hooves. All of you give it your all no matter what!"

"So I take it I'll be taking over as instructor." I hear Golden mutter.

"if Dom agrees. By the way Golden, if I so much as hear about you harming any of your fellow

guards outside of sparring, I'll come back from my new duties, and gladly

educate on teamwork, personally."

I think everypony hears his gulp. "Goodbye my guards!"

Ordered salutes, and the guards salute back.

"Very inspiring, don't you think?" I chuckle as Ordered comes back over.

"I particularly like the ending." Drift snorts.

"Well, we have two instructors now." I state. "Now all that's left is to tell Dom to direct those offering to join to me tomorrow night."

"When will training be sir, and when will we begin?" Ordered asks.

"Friday, at twilight. I reckon at least six will offer to join between now and friday." I answer.

"Sounds good. Where do you wish us to be tomorrow sir?" Drift asks.

"Meet me at twilight, princess Luna's quarters, I hope to see you two-" I gasp as I'm hit with something. It feels like the time Celestia spoke to me in my mind, but this time its far less calm, panicked, fearful.

"Luna! You two, with me!" I shout quickly. Drift gives me back my sword and amulet, I slip both on and break into a sprint towards the castle. Damn it, I shouldn't have left Luna unprotected! She better not pay for my mistake!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N I love cliffhangers! By the way, guess what? Seven days 'till my birthday! Update: te linebreaks in the speech I cannot fix for some reason...


	26. The First Casualty

**What is this? Another chapter?! You can tell what's going to happen by the chapter title. Things are starting to get heated, who will die?**

**Chapter 26: The First Casualty.**

"Hurry!" I shout as we race to Luna quarters.

"What's wrong?!" Drift asks, flying overhead since these corridors are so high.

"Luna's in trouble! We need to get there now!" Upon hearing this both run faster. I feel out with the Aura Sensing spell for Luna, I find hers but another pony aswell, with four other unfamiliar auras.

"Get away from it now, mare, if you wish to live!"

"I will not let you murder a princess!" I hear this other mare shout back, the voices echoing down the corridor. Wait, I recognize that voice... By the moon, Skye! I can't let this happen, two innocents dying to these scum!

The door nears and I don't stop, using my momentum to hurl it open.

The four assassins were advancing on Luna and Skye, whom is standing in front of Luna, wings raised defiantly.

"Who are they?!"

"Guards!"

"How did they know?!"

All four turn on us, and I do a quick summary. One pegasus, and three unicorns against us three, with Luna and Skye in the line of fire. They are armed with swords, while the pegasus wields two daggers.

"Back off. Now." I hiss at them.

"Get them!" One unicorn shouts.

Us three charge at the group, Drift taking one unicorn, Ordered the pegasi, and me the remaining two unicorns. That pegasus has an advantage over Ordered in the sky, so before I meet my target I quickly cast the Wing Paralyze spell for two minutes, since I need to conserve my energy. I know I am successful when I hear a surprised shout followed up by a thud on the marble floor. Now I can focus on my adversity. Steel meets steel as we all clash at the same time, the metal ringing. I let out a blast of pure magic at the other unicorn that I am not engaged with and he is blown off his hooves into a bookcase. The unicorn remaining takes a swing at me with his sword, which I block with my own. With a quick flurry of strikes I force him back.

"Get to the other side!" I shout while I have time. "Protect Luna!"

I hear the fight becomes more intense as my guards work to turn the assassins around, so we are closer to Luna. I focus back to my opponent and meet him in another duel.

"Commander!" I hear Ordered shout, trying to keep the grounded pegasus' attacks off. I blast back my opponent a few metres with magic so I can focus on Ordered.

"The princess!"

I turn and see the unicorn I first attacked advancing on the helpless Luna and Skye. Luna is firing bolts of magic at him but he is easily defecting them.p, and is getting closer with an evil grin.

"No you don't!" I bellow and charge at him. The third unicorn rushes in front of me, preparing to take both of us down. However, Drift comes out of no-were and barrels right into him, clearing my path. Then the other unicorn who I was fighting rushes in front to try and stop me, now he's only a nuisance. In my rage I unleash a blast of magic channeled through my horn to my sword as I slip under his and slash him across his chest, the result propelling him into a wall. The action caused his blood to spray across me, but I don't pay attention to check if he is still conscious as I rush past for my target. The unicorn is the one who first made the attack command, and seems to be their leader for this. He quickly glances at me, and fear shows in his eyes. He moves faster, blade raised, aimed for Luna. Skye pushes Luna back and prepares to take the blow. It will not land though, I'll make fucking sure of that. I leap as the blade descents and smash him into the wall. My hoof goes for his face but I'm shoved back. He punches my chest, but I sucessfully catch him across the face. The force of my blow blasts him back, and I see blood running down from his cheek. Its dark purple, shining against his dark golden coat.

"We have to get out of here! leave Static!" He shouts to his comrades, spraying blood on the marble.

The pegasus, now able to use his wings since the spell wore of, the pegasus flies quickly over Ordered, who manages to cut him deeply down the hind leg before he's out of reach. He shouts in pain, but continues flying. The other unicorn whom Drift was fighting also heads for their leader.

"Get them!" I yell, as the leader runs to a window. He doesn't stop as he reaches it, and blasts the glass away and leaps out. The unicorn and pegasus follow. I run over to the window with my two guards to check; did the two unicorns just commit suicide?

I look down, and see no falling bodies, aside the pegasus gliding safely down.

"They would have teleported as they were falling to the ground." Ordered reasons. I nod and step back to check on my charge and her hoof maiden.

"Are you hurt?" I ask gently to both of them.

"No, but he is." Skye says shakingly, pointing to the motionless body of 'Static'.

Ordered steps over to him, sheaving his sword on the way. He kneels down and searches for a pulse.

"He's dead." Ordered reports.

I... I killed a pony.

I pause for a moment, to think. Times like this you have to act calm and make appropriate decisions when your a leader, or others under your command will copy you and panic.

"Ordered, move his body out of the rubble and put him there." I command, motioning to a spot on the marble. I rub my face for a moment and sigh. I feel so tired, now that the adrenaline of fighting has wore off."Drift, find princess Celestia. Tell her what his happened."

"Yes sir." He nods and leaves the scene of destruction. I walk over to an undamaged table, taking my helmet off in the process. Once I'm there I put it down and gaze around.

The room is a mess, a bookshelf broken into pieces were I threw the leader into it. The floor is littered with books and other objects, the wall broken were the unicorn impacted. Blood is splattered on the marble. And a pony dead. Because of me. His blood is on my hooves, figuratively and literally, I see as l look at them.

"You did not intend it." Luna comforts me, knowing what I'm thinking.

"I should have controlled myself." I shake my head.

"You could have, but you done your duty. Protecting me. "

It makes me feel slightly better, but I still feel a heavy feeling in my gut.

"The princess is right sir. You prevented two murders. If they were prepared to kill, then they were expecting the possibility of death themselves." Ordered reasons once he's moved the body. "It is not your fault."

"Wait until Celestia hears about this." I chuckle, although I feel depressed.

"No punishment will fall upon you." Luna frowns. "I will make sure of that. I have equal authority to Celestia, she cannot do it unless I say so, since you are under my command. Not hers."

I know I definitely killed him myself, not the impact. The cut is deep, but combined with my power of magic added to the blow, he had no chance... Now I know why Celestia fears me, I realize. I'm dangerous. And nopony can control me, except my self or Luna. But if I didn't have my memories back fully, she probably thinks I wouldn't be completely loyal to Luna. With that power, I would be very dangerous. I need to control myself, or others could die at my hooves.

"Luna! That goodness you are alright sister!" Celestia shouts, as she suddenly runs into the room, with Drift entering a few seconds later puffing. I turn and look out the window.

"I was saved by my guards." Luna explains. "But the assassins escaped, aside one..."

"Were is he-" Celestia cuts short as she sees the deceased stallion's body. "Oh my-... Who did it?" Celestia questions with mixed emotions.

"I did." I answer, turning to face the goddess.

She looks at me for a moment, several emotions coming across he features one after the other. Confusion, realization, fear. Anger.

"He will receive no punishment!" Luna shouts loudly as Celestia opens her mouth to unleash her anger upon me.

"To kill another pony cannot go unpunished Luna!"

"And you do not have the authority over him to give him one!" Luna retorts.

"With all respect, princess. We were under heavy pressure." Drift cuts in. "He was handling two of the attackers out of four, and they were not holding back. One of them was going to strike down princess Luna and her, hoofmaiden?" Ordered supplies. They are siding with me? Even though they watched me cut down a pony?

"If the commander did not act, one of them would be dead in this assassins place."

Celestia waits a moment to take it all in. This is a problem. Celestia is a very just leader, and fair. But due to old hatreds she is far less lenient and more brutal with me.

"Very well. I will speak to the commander privately." Celestia states.

"I'm afraid you will do no such thing sister." Luna answers angrily. "First, we agreed that you cannot command my guards, and I yours. Second, my hoofmaiden deserves to know the reason why she almost lost her life and I am not leaving. Third, those two guards only answer to Amicus and I."

There is silence for a moment. All of us in a circle, non moving, tense.

"Very well." Celestia finally answers. "All of you, please take a seat. We will be here for a while."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N did I have some of you worried there? Leave a review with your thoughts! Sorry about the shortness, but that's what happens with closely updated chapters!


	27. Contest and Conversations

**Well, there won't be another chapter until the 15th, been a while since I done this but I believe Her Guardian has hit over seven THOUSAND views! Wow! Thanks to all who have read, and those loyal reviewers and followers! Big thank you for making this story a success! But you'll be wanting the chapter, so here it is!**

**Chapter 27: Contest and Conversations. **

"Well, you are free to ask any question you want, and us three shall answer." Celestia announces, referring to Luna and I.

"Who are they?" Skye is the first to ask.

"They a group of assassins who plan on murdering Luna."

"Why?" Skye persists.

Celestia looks at Luna uneasily, but she's the one who said they're free to ask.

"You all know of the Legend of Nightmare Moon?" Celestia asks.

All three of them nod.

"Well, that is were our story begins. But the truth... Is far more evil. Luna became Nightmare Moon due to dark creatures who call themselves the Nightmare Forces. The Nightmare Forces and Nightmare Moon assembled an army against me, and after numerous battles, Nightmare Moon was finally defeated by me, with the Elements of Harmony. But war does terrible things to its fighters, leaving them scarred in different ways. Seven leaders of mine, six commanders and one general, formed a cult who's purpose was when Nightmare Moon returned, to kill her. But the Elements Of Harmony already got rid of her, but they still believe that Luna is evil, and are continuing to attack."

They're is silence for now, until Drift talks.

"That explains princess Luna but there's another mystery here in my eyes. Our commander."

I look up at this; great now its my turn to explain who I am.

"Commander, Dom said that you were hoof-picked by the princesses. Why? And you seem a little young, if you don't mind me saying sir, to be a commander."

"Amicus, is an old friend of mine." Luna explains hesitantly.

"Old?" Ordered repeats."What, like from a thousand years ago?" He laughs, thinking Luna simply slipped in words.

"Hold on." I say. "Let me just count it." Let's see, I am twenty seven right now, plus the thirty four when I disappeared...and the one thousand years... "One thousand and sixty one." I announce.

Silence.

"I-how..." Drift says weakly. "How did you do it."

"Oranges." I grin. "Keeps away the wrinkles.

Luna and Celestia both start laughing at their faces once I say that, then I begin to explain.

"I've sort of... Been away for a thousand years, now I'm back. Sound good?"

"But...your a unicorn, how did you live...?" Drift enquires.

"Trust me." I sigh. "You don't want to know."

"So... Who are you?" Skye asks.

"I go by a few names, but I will give you my title; I am Illa Umbra. But you can call me Amicus."

"Now, what do we do?" Luna asks out in general.

"I will continue building the guard along with Ordered and Drift. I would you like you two to be on guard here every night, starting tomorrow. Meet me at seven o'clock at night tomorrow so we can evaluate the stallions Dom sents to me. I spoke to him over the weekend, he'll have it done. I am sorry you had to get caught up in this, Skye." I apologize.

"It is alright. You can't do anything about it for now."

We are silent for a moment, this time Celestia breaks it.

"Who was he?"

I turn to the body of the stallion I ended, his dead eyes accusing me.

"Static." Somehow, I know that name..."He was at Ponyville with two others at the Summer Sun Celebration."

"How do you know that?" Celestia asks me.

"I ran into them. Then your captain Shining Armour turned up, and chased after them.

"So that was were he went..." I hear Celestia murmur. "I will get ponies to clear this up, I will sort this. I will have four guards stationed at your room door for the night sister, if that is alright with you two."

"Yes, that is fine." I answer, tired. "I need...Time to think."

"Take the night off." Luna suggests.

"Think I will. You two can as well." I say to Drift and Ordered. "I'm going to get a drink."

"Kitchens are on the right in the main entrance." Celestia says. "The chefs will get you what you wish for."

"No." I answer. "Not that kind of drink. I need to leave the castle for a while. There's a place I know that's open this time."

"Mind if I come with you?" Drift asks. "I need something strong for this."

"If you want." I snort, amused.

"Then I'll be coming with you." Ordered jumps in.

"The more the merrier." I answer. "I will be back tonight, princesses. I'll only be gone for an hour or so."

I leave the room with my two guards on route to the bar I know from experience.

"Sir, why do you not want to be with princess Luna, especially after she's just been attacked?" Ordered asks.

"To tell the truth... I am worried, afraid." I confess. "I know what Luna said, but I don't know her thoughts on this...I took a life. She can't simply ignore that."

There's silence for a bit until I talk again.

"I need to get some things from my room. Meet me at the entrance."

I've basically got the castles routes inprinted in my head, and in a few minutes I arrive at my room. I rush inside and take of my armour, putting it on a ponyquinn and replace it with my cloak. I slip a bag of bits in the inside pocket and leave as quickly as I came.

"Shall we head now?" Ordered asks when I get back to them at the castle main entrance.

I nod and all three of us leave.

Its quiet until Drift brings up another subject.

"If I get am hungover tomorrow, I'm blaming you two." Drift states as we walk along.

"What, can't handle your drink?" Ordered laughs.

"Of course I can." Drift retorts, frowning.

"Well, let's see if you can prove it." Ordered grins. I can't help but grimace as I see Drift's smirk of understanding.

"Your on."

By the moon, this is going to be a long night.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"C'mon, Drift!"

"Show him how its done, Ordered!"

Once we entered the bar and those two started their drinking competition, they gathered quite the crowd. But we had stopped at their house's so they could deposit their armour.

"So, what's the drink of choice?" Drift had asked Ordered once we got seated inside.

"Hmm... Let's get some Vodka, Commander, what do you want?"

"We're off duty, so you can just address me as Amicus." I answered. "But I'll have some Cider."

"Any specific...?"

"Nah, just what they have."

I give Ordered the bag of bits and he went up to the bar and... Asked for what I... For fucks sake his name is annoying with this. Anyway, we got our drinks, Ordered and Drift both got shot glasses and started their contest, with me sitting back, sipping my cider.

Now, we've got a crowd cheering them on, and placing bets. Ordered slowly drains his glass and shakingly puts it on the table. His white mane is slightly messy but is nothing compared to Drifts, who's powder blue mane is covering the whole left side of his face. When the shot glass hit the table, cheering brakes out. Drift unsteadily filled his own glass (they are now beginning their third bottle), and then downs it quickly. His supporters start cheering and stomping their hooves. Ordered raises a hoof and gains silence instantly. He fills his glass, drinks it but doesn't stop. Once he's done with the first drink, he refills it and downs it quickly, to much excitement.

"Match that!" He shouts over the roar of the crowd.

"Easy." Drift slurs.

He fills his first glass with shaking hooves then unsteadily drinks it.

He then even more shakingly reaches for the bottle. However, he just lifts his glass and with a quiet "Fuck this" slams it upside down on the table as forfeit.

cheering erupts instantly as Ordered raises a hoof in the air in triumph, and with the entertainment done and bets payed the crowd starts to disperse.

"Good match." Ordered chuckles and shakes hooves with the dazed pegasus.

"Ith wash fun." He slurs and puts his head back on the table.

"I don't know how you two will get up tomorrow." I state, shaking my head.

"Oh I've done this a few times, I'll be fine." Ordered says. "Not sure about this one though." He continues, elbowing Drift.

The pegasus mumbles something without raising his head, it sounded like "I'll be fine" which I very much doubt.

Its quiet now, just us three and a couple others.

"See when you left." Ordered asks suddenly with emphasis on the last word. "Did you have family?"

I think for a moment, but no memory comes.

"No." I sigh. "What about you, have any family?"

His expression darkens, and I regret asking.

"Parents were killed when I was younger." He states simply. "I...I had a wife, and son." I see a, tear form in his eye?

"What happened?" I ask gently.

"It was the same bastards that killed my parents." He answers angrily. "They couldn't leave my life alone! They...they took my wife. And son." I just sit there, shocked. I'm sure Drift is listening somewhat as well. "Never found out were they went. I was away for the day, out at a forest I liked to go to. Th-they left a note. Explaining what they had done." He groaned, clearly hurt at the memories, as he takes a quick swig of the vodka bottle.

"You'll find them one day." I assure.

"Of coursh you will." Drift chips in.

"I better. I just, need to know... If they're still alive."

I nod. It would be worse to not know their fate, than find out they died. We're silent until Drift begins regaining the ability to stand.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

We leave ten minutes later once Drift can walk without one of us, helping even if its not very balanced, to take him home.

"I'll be fine." He groans again.

"You better be." I chuckle. "I need both of you for tomorrow. Now, what number is it again?"

"Number 38." He answers me.

He can walk good and doesn't seem totally out of it, even though between them they finished two bottles of the stuff.

We see him into his house which looks quite nice from the outside, with a well tended garden. Once we say goodbye, Ordered and I head in the direction of the castle.

"You going to be alright as well?" I ask Ordered since its just the two of us now.

"Nothing a painkiller won't sort in the morning." He chuckles. "I've been through it before, but that was fun." Quite a few times I'd guess, since he seems okay. Perhaps because of depression from his losses? I know that some ponies do resort to drink when their world comes crashing down all around them.

I nod instead and depart, him heading down another street and I to the castle. Judging by the moon, I'd say its late, perhaps midnight? My thoughts unbidden change as I walk down the dirt road leading to the castle. I did kill a pony. Celestia is right, I deserve punishment. The cider I had helps with the guilty feeling, but I srill feel slightly depressed. But it was necessary, I convince myself. Like Ordered said, it was him, or Luna and/or Skye. I could not let that happen. I walk over the drawbridge when I hear a loud "Halt!"

"Who goes there?" There other guard says, glaring at me I think.

I look up and then they realize who I am.

"Oh we-we are sorry, sir." He stutters and looks down.

I look at him, feeling slightly amused.

"Do not worry about it guard, now. May I enter?"

"Of, of course sir!" The other one stammers.

I nod to them and enter, taking the left corridor. The journey is quite fast, and I arrived at the royal chambers quite quickly. I enter Luna's and find the room shining, with all debris cleared and new furniture fitted.

"Ah, Amicus!"

I look up at Luna, only to see she is not alone.

"Hey."

"I wasn't expecting to see both of you." I state, surprised.

"Well, I asked if Skye could keep us company, I was lonely."

I can't help but feel guilty at this, I was being selfish.

"Not at any fault of your own." Luna says quickly. "I understood you needed time to think."

"So, were did you go?" Skye asks curiously.

"We went to a bar in the city and got some drinks. Drift's quite competitive." I snort, remembering him taking Ordered's offer as I take of my cloak.

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, Ordered and Drift decided to have a little drinking contest with a couple of bottles of vodka." I explain.

"Ah. That must have been...Amusing?" Luna asks, unsure.

"Quite. They attracted a crowd. They'll feel it in the morning though. But enough of that, how are the both of you?" I ask.

"Oh, fine." Skye answers casting a look at Luna. There seems to be something going on here because I've never seen Luna smirk.

"Good." I say simply, confused. There's definitely something I'm missing here.

"Well, I have to go, Luna." Skye says suddenly.

"Have a good night." Luna replies.

She trots right past me without a second glance and out the door. Huh.

"How are you, Luna?" I ask as I take a seat.

"I suppose saying I am good would be lying. I'm afraid."

"I shouldn't have left you unprotected. That was a fault of mine. You and Skye could have suffered greatly to my stupidity."

"No." Luna says firmly. "How else would you recruit the guard? It had to be done, but how did you know I was in need of help?" Luna asks me.

"I... Don't quite understand. It was like telepathy, Celestia done it to me before, so I recognized it." I explain.

"I did not know I was able to do that now." Luna says, surprised.

"Yes, you can. Your mane seems more...sparkled." I notice.

"Yes, signs that my power is returning."

We are silent for a moment until Luna speaks.

"I have not properly talked to you in a while. How are you feeling? How much of your memory has returned?"

"Plenty. I know who I was, and much more, including some of my history, even spells."

Luna's eyes widen for some reason.

"Yes, you were quite the inventor, but you say you learned theses spells. How so?" She asks curiously.

"I guess I'm going to have to tell aren't I?" I sigh. "I didn't want to say around Celestia otherwise she would demand it. It was my personal journal, it categorised many spells and much more. I found it in the old castle." I answer.

"But why wouldn't you wish to show sister?"

"Because some of the spells are designed for maiming, for causing pain. Even the ones that were not designed for those purposes are ones that Celestia would be...Fearful of me knowing."

"Yes, I see." Luna frowns. "I recognised one during the attack, something you cast on the pegasus?"

"Yes, it paralysed nerves in his wings, effectively grounding him." I explain.

"And that spell could also be cast on an alicorn." Luna continues. "Some of your spells may have been adapted and created for combating sister, made during the war."

I nod. I obviously could turn into a real threat as I am exceptionally powerful with magic. My talent lies in magic itself, inventing spells part of it. My talent is in defensive magic, I am strong in the area of inventing spells to help protect my princess. Of course, a good defence can be a strong offence, so Celestia has reason to be worried, but I would not turn on her. I am not the fastest sprinter, the greatest fighter or able to fly for an advantage; I use my talent, magic, to boost these weaknesses. Also, I won that race against Swift because I outsmarted him.

"You must be tired, rest."

"No." I shake my head. "I am not very tired, and after tonight I am not leaving you until I am sure you have protection."

"...Thank you."

"It is my purpose, my duty, Luna. However, there is one thing I wish to do during the night. I plan on revising some spells."

Luna nods and I take my leave, heading for my room. Once I arrive I head in and change into my armour; I plan on not sleeping tonight so I will be ready for tomorrow. I take my book in my mouth and leave, closing the door with my magic. Once I return to Luna's room I drop the book on the desk in her room and turn to my princess. She is already getting ready for rest, placing her crown on the bedside cabinet and her shoes on the floor.

"I will be here if you need me, princess." I state.

She smiles and nods, one of those rare smiles. She is beautiful when she smiles, pity she does not have many reasons to smile. Suddenly, I remember what she said. She was lonely. How stupid, how selfish of me to leave. She was alone for the past one thousand years, then she returned, all of her past friends dead and I was believed to be, also Celestia could not be there all the time. She said herself she could not make her happy. Then I came to her, only to leave when she probably needed me the most, when she needed a friend. Skye, that other mare and me are probably her only friends right now. Her feeling loneliness will never happen again, I will make sure of that.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N a very long, emotional chapter there! Plenty to think about, the OCs are going to be introduced in the next chapter as well! Until then!


	28. Large Recruitment

**It is my birthday! Now, quick note, I have put a poll onto my profile with a question that will be very important for Her Guardian. Anyways, not sure if I'm doing this right, but here's my gift to yous!**

**Chapter 28: Large Recruitment**

I told you you'd feel it in the morning." I say to Drift whom is standing beside me. Even though I am bemused, I can't help but chuckle.

"Sorry sir." He says again, flinching. "The painkiller will kick in soon. I had them an hour ago when I woke up."

"I woke up early to take mine." Ordered grins, at least he doesn't look like he's suffering as much as Drift. "About five o'clock, two hours ago."

"Well, its your own faults. You both participated in your little contest last night." I state.

I was outside Luna's room to meet them, all together we walked back to my room, although both of them seemed to be silent on they way, probably due to the princesses presence. Drift had suppressed his groans until Luna went into my room to read my journal inside a built in study while I had a look at the ones asking to join.

"I was discussing what we shall do with Drift before you arrived." I say to Ordered. "Luna is in the study, so she is safe from harm and we can still interview them. But how so? In private or public?"

"Well." Drift starts. "Privacy would be better in my opinion. That way they have trust in us since others will not know about their history and such." He is very smart, I think he will be a good captain, speaking of which. There has not been much of a public announcement of the Lunar Guard and there has been no promotion ceremony for either of us, I'll need to look into that.

"Sounds good. What are we going to be doing? That is, Drift and I?" He asks.

"I'll ask the questions and you two can ask any you wish to, and advise me on them. You are both experienced guards, you know what they need, and I know what I'm looking for." I answer

"Yes sir. I think that's the first of them there." Drift answers, staring towards the approaching group. They begin to form a single file cue at an order from... Ordered. This annoyance seems oddly like Déjà vu. Well, let's begin.

"First come forward." I command in a loud voice.

A pegasus stallion with a dark grey coat steps forward, his mane is split into two colours, the dominating colour purple with a midnight blue streak in it, shaded like mine.

"What is your name?" I ask.

"Aurora Shade, but please call me Shade sir." I nod, 'Aurora' does sound female.

"Well Shade come with us, we will ask you questions and you will simply answer them."

He nods and follows us into my room, as Drift suggested for privacy.

"First, what's your talent and reason for wanting to join?" I question.

"Well sir, my talent is in storm clouds, particularly lightning. I wanted to join the Celestial Guard originally from the standard Royal Guard but when we were told of the Lunar Guard being formed, I wanted to help make it great. I want to prove myself here, sir."

Interesting, the Royal Guard has also been notified? Good to know. I'm not too sure about him right now though, he seems a bit young, judging by his voice.

"What age are you?" Drift asks, seems like he was thinking along the same line.

"Twenty one, sir." He responds instantly.

"You seem a bit young for the advanced guard." Drift continues.

"Sure you'll able to complete the training?" Ordered fills in, seems like he's doubtful of him.

"I like a challenge, and I'm willing to work hard." He answers.

"Alright. What's your weapon of choice?" I ask.

"A pair of cinquedea's sir. Long daggers, I have my own."

"Well, that seems like everything. I would like to see you on friday, nine o'clock at night at the training fields. Ordered, would you see Shade out and the next in?"

"Yes, sir." He responds and leaves with him.

"Sir." Drift says suddenly. "Do you trust Ordered more than me?"

The question catches me off guard, and I turn to him, surprised. He however, seems worried.

"Were did that come from?" I ask.

"I mean, he has more experience than me, wouldn't he be older, wiser and stronger?"

"If that was the whole case, then why are you my captain?" I ask.

"That is actually what I'm asking, sir."

"Well, I've worked with you longer and understand you better. That should reassure you for now."

He nods just as Ordered returns with the next pony. I'm surprised to see that this time it is a earth pony mare. A cream coated mare with a gold and a short, dark brown wavy mane.

"What is your name?" I ask.

"Arrow Flight sir." She answers.

Well, Arrow Flight, us three will ask you questions and you will simply answer them." I explain. She nods and waits.

"First, what is your talent and why do you want to join?"

"Well, my brother was a guard and I think I could offer my services here as I am experienced with a bow." Although this feels awkward here, I spare a glance at her cutie mark; a bow and arrow.

"Alright, and past jobs?

"Earned a living in Archery competitions and a few other jobs."

"What age are you?" Drift asks.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know." She frowns at him. She turns back to me and answers. "Twenty five."

Ooooh, hard luck Drift I think silently, trying to suppress laughter. Seems like Ordered's having the same problem. What age is Drift actually?

"Have you had any previous fighting experience?" I ask, my gaze falling on a scar on her nose and two parallel on her back.

"In a way." She says uneasily.

"Alright." I answer and resist pressing. "Meet at nine o'clock on friday night in the training fields, behind the castle."

She nods and turns to leave, with Ordered following to retrieve the next. Once her back is turned, I look at Drift.

"What is it sir?" He questions.

"You asked for her age quite fast." I snort.

"It was one of the questions that will be asked for everypony." He frowns.

"I think we should leave that to Ordered and me for any mares." I grin, now he catches on.

"It wasn't like that."

"You were checking her out the moment you saw the group."

"..."

"Thought so. So what age are you? I never thought to ask."

"Twenty six, sir."

"You two will be~ perfect."

"...Shut up, sir." He says in a joking tone.

I laugh just as Ordered returns with another trainee, this time a unicorn stallion. He has a dark blue coat, and strangely, light blue streaks. Reminds me of water in a way. His mane is a dark blue colour.

"What is your name?" I ask.

"Riptide Shore, sir. But please call me Tide, I hate the full name." He answers.

"Alright Tide, what's your talent and reason for joining?"

"As my name suggests, my talent is to do with water, in manipulating it." He explains. Yes his cutie mark is some swirl of water, Interesting, he must be quite strong. I quickly use my Aura Sensing spell and feel for his aura. It is quite bright, brighter than standard unicorns, but paler in comparison to my enhanced strength.

"Alright, and do you have any previous fighting experience?" I question.

"I worked as an apprentice in a blacksmiths in my hometown at one point, I've had experience with different weapons. I have my own, which I specialise with different throwing knifes."

Hm, range and close combat together, he could be an asset.

"What age are you?" Drift asks.

"Twenty one sir." That's the second one, but I expect he'll do fine with years of work as a blacksmith apprentice.

"Alright Tide, meet friday nine o'clock at night in the training field."

This really feels like I'm just saying the same thing over and over.

Ordered escorts him out and to bring in the next while I talk to Drift.

"So far so good it seems. What are your thoughts on them?" I ask.

"Hm... I'd want to keep an eye on this Shade, to make sure he's cut out for it sir. The others seem fine."

"Seems reasonable."

We are quiet for a minute which gets me worrying. Why a minute? He should be back by now. Just as I finish my train of thought, Ordered comes in with two pegasus stallions this time, both with a silvery coat and a pure blue mane, with a lighter blue streaks.

"Two of you? Ordered, I thought...?" I don't finish and wait for him to explain.

"Sir, they wish to come in together, since they're twins." He fills in. I should have guessed. Somehow, they look familiar...

"Very well, what are your names, talents and reasons for joining?"

"My name is Honed Spear, sir. And this is my brother, Iron Spear." Honed answers for them. He has quite a deep voice.

"Our talents lie with, as our name suggests, Spears. We specialise in lances." His brother fills, also sharing the voice trait.

"We were actually Celestial Guards, however we wish to transfer to help." Honed finishes straight after his brother. "We have saw you before sir, with princess Celestia and her bird, we pulled the carriage."

So that's were I recognised them.

"Sir, I worked with them at one point during pegasi training in the Guard, they are very experienced and work well on the defensive, they would be a great help for us." Drift states.

"Very well, I answer finally. "Training fields, nine o'clock at night, friday."

"Yes sir." They say in unison and salute. When I salute back, they turn to leave along with Ordered.

"I like them. They have respect and are experienced." I say.

Drift does not say anything until Ordered returns, with yet another mare, this time a unicorn. She has a shade darker cyan coat, with an Azure and a light blue, almost white, halfed mane. Sexy. Nope! Concentrate!

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Azure Flame." ...by the moon, hot indeed.

"Alright, what's your talent?"

"Fire magic, sir. From a small flame to fireballs and more." Doesn't really blend with her colour..."But the thing with my flames is they are blue."

"Interesting, why is that?" I ask, genuinely intrigued.

"Don't really understand myself, but for fire, its unique. I have heard of it happening in cases, objects in hold of telekinesis are warped in the casters glow, but for cast spells to be that pure colour?" She shrugs.

"Have you had any experience with fighting? And your age?"

"I'm, twenty six, and not particularly, I used to be an adventurer, my magic came in handy. And I still practice it." She says honestly. I appreciate that.

"Well." Drift starts off, uncertain. "We were looking for ponies experienced with fighting-"

"Really? Or just you? Fighting, or defending? Which is more important for this position?" She says suddenly, glaring at him.

"I'm sure your skills will be of use, Azure." I state, looking between them. Quite firey herself."She does have a point there though, Drift."

"Amicus, I was wondering if-" Luna steps out of the study to see me and Ordered standing aside while these two glare at each other.

"Friday, nine o'clock, the training fields behind the castle." Ordered fills in for me quickly.

Azure nods and leaves, not before giving Drift a death stare.

"You really aren't having the best of luck with the mares are you?" I chuckle.

"Quite the firey temper." Ordered comments.

"...Did I miss something?" Luna asks, trying to get an answer.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

And there you have it folks! Now, we will be back sometime next week with the next chapter, since I need a bit of a break to plan and relax, so, until then!


	29. Plans For The Future

**I'm back! I was on holiday the previous week and spent this week writing these chapters, so sorry about the wait, and R&R!**

**Chapter 29: Plans For The Future.**

"How did it go, Commander?" Luna asks me once Azure leaves. I pause for a moment, slightly confused at her use of title. Then I realised, superiors don't normally address by name in others presence.

"Oh." I shrug. "Went very good, until a minor disagreement at the end."

"Will it be a problem in the future?" Luna asks curiously.

I flash a glance at Drift, frowning. He quickly shakes his head and I turn back to Luna.

"Of course not, princess."

"Good, I feel like having breakfast now, care to join me?"

That's the first time Luna has asked, usually she has her meals herself, breakfast is at eight o'clock, then a small meal at midnight, then dinner at half three in the morning. It's something I won't turn down, there must be a reason for it.

"Of course. I need to speak to my two guards first, princess."

Luna nods at leaves the room at a short walk, leaving me time to catch up.

"Now, you know the time, place and such. After friday, I will work with you two to arranging training arrangements. Drift, WILL there be a problem on friday?" I ask coldly, watching him carefully.

"Of course not sir." He answers quickly.

"Good, I will see you two on friday night."

With that us three leave, I quickly leave my helmet on the table, and catch up with Luna, those two taking the left branch and Luna and I the right.

"Y'know, he's a bit... Scary when he's disapproving." I hear Drift mutter when he thinks I can't hear him. I chuckle, If I can scare him, then the recruits can be kept in line. I need to for what I am going to ask Luna. I've noticed that I've been changing quite a bit. I'm more... Cold, I've matured quite a bit, guess it comes with the job. I'm no longer the stallion who was once living in Ponyville- shit! My house! Oh no, this is bad, I need to get back as soon as possible. Damn bills. But I'm not leaving Luna's side until I'm sure she's well protected.

"Luna, after your breakfast on friday, would you wish to watch the testing?" I ask.

"Testing? I thought they were recruited?"

"If I deem them fit for it, then they are Lunar Guards. But, wouldn't the princess of that guard wish to have a say in it as well?"

"Well." She starts uncertainly. "I'm not too sure that would be a good idea..."

"What are you worried about, Luna?" I ask curiously.

"It... What if they fear me? What if my presence disrupts your testing?" She answers anxiously.

"Your presence would not disrupt training at any time, Luna. As for fearing you? Each and every one of them asked to join, they do not fear you, my princess."

"But-"

"No buts." I interrupt. "It would help for you to get to know the ponies protecting you." Then I realise something else. "When was the last time you were with a large group of ponies?"

"When...when I returned..."

of course. Not the type for large crowds.

"You will be fine with them, Luna. Besides, the Gala is coming soon, it will help you with nerves."

"I...You are right. 'Tia was always better with the public than me."

"Well, you can be too if you wish." I state gently.

"I guess you are right, thank you."

Hmm... My sleeping schedule has already began to change to fit Luna's, usually I sleep most of the day to wake up before sunset along with Luna, Last night though, I was awake all night.

"Luna, what is it you usually have for breakfast?"

"Me? Usually I have a tomato salad, why do you ask?"

"Just curious." I reply.

Well, I'll just have a bowl of milk and oats.

We enter through the large wooden doors to a grand hall filled with a large dining table, with splendid cutlery and plates upon the table. Underneath covering the large, fine wooden table, is a silver cloth. The floor is decorated in a rich velvet carpet, and in the far wall two double doors lead off, presumably the kitchen.

"Princess Luna and...sir! What may we serve you?" A butler instantly is upon us.

"Tomato salad as usual." Luna answers and looks at me expectantly.

"Oats and a bowl of milk." I say.

The butler waits for a moment, staring at me blankly, then suddenly leaps into action.

"Of-of course! It will be ready in a few minutes!" He states, flustered.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask as we get seated.

"No, I think he is merely... Shocked, at such a... Plain meal." Luna answers.

"Yes, of course I forgot. I'm supposed to shout out a bunch of fruit or veg, maybe add 'salad' at the end, order it prepared nicely and tell them to put it on a plate." I reply sarcastically.

"Well, they may like meals to be made... grand." Luna guesses.

"I think they do. And expect others to meet that."

There was something I was wanting to talk about but I can't remember now...

"Your journal is very interesting. I am trying to relearn the language it is written in." Luna states.

"Did you lose memory of what was written inside?"

"No I... Have never actually read it before, that was why I was very keen to try." Luna confesses.

"Why not?" I ask curiously.

"I never asked. And you supposedly have many secrets in it, a few ponies had attempted to steal it before. There is the book that Maria owns, that tells of lost artifacts. You already heard the extract on mysterious amulets. I am sure that the tome mentions the 'Atta Umbras'."

"What is that book she has about anyway?" I question.

"There are not many copies of it, she is lucky to own one. It is a collection of facts of important magical artifacts through history."

Ah! Now I remember!

"Luna, when I was within the castle, my armour, sword and journal were not all in the treasury. There are mountains of jewels and bits and other lost items, some I believe from the war. I would recommend... Restoring the castle, and taking a closer look to it's current wealth. It could be of some use." I suggest, and wait for her to answer.

"That is a good idea...but it would have to be discussed with sister and the council first, but I do not think they will deny the request." Luna pauses and looks out a nearby window. "I... Have been thinking. Of leaving."

"Leaving?" I ask. "Could you explain more?"

"Of finding my own castle... 'Tia has her castle here, and it has one real throne. I... I think I should leave."

"Does this have anything to do with... Past arguments?"

"Nay." Luna answers.

"It is ultimately your decision, and they will respect it."

"I have your meals!" The butler suddenly interrupts, and serves the plate and bowl.

Luna thanks him and I nod.

"Sir, we did not have any... Plain oats, we only had blueberry fresh ones, we hope it is to your liking." He smiles and leaves.

"They had to posh it up somehow...When will you be powerful enough to raise the moon again?" I ask.

Luna's expression turns slightly sad, and turns away.

"I think, in a months time. Sister says there is a... I am not sure how to put it." Luna frowns. "A...Festival of sorts?"

I nod, eating my breakfast, levitating the spoon with magic. A festival in a months time? Oh good, that would be... Oh dear.

"Did Celestia tell you the name of this festival?" I ask slowly.

"Yes, it is called 'Nightmare Night'." Luna frowns again. "I am not sure if I completely approve, but I wish to go and investigate."

This could go two ways. Bad or horribly bad.

"Well, do you wish me to be present?" Is what I actually say.

"Well... I would rather do it myself." Luna confesses.

"Then that is fine." I give a strained smile. "However, two pegasi guards will take you via chariot obviously, but they can watch carefully, for your protection." I add quickly.

Perhaps Drift and the recruit, Shade, if he passes and becomes a Lunar Guard, can go.

"Very well, but plans for that can wait in the future." Luna says briskly. "The Gala is in two weeks and five days, and decor is already being prepared."

"Oh? How so?" I ask.

"The garden is being set up, along with many more that I have noticed." Luna explains. "Maria has told me she has a surprise for me this weekend, and I am clueless to what it could be."

"Well it's sort of the point..." I mutter, taking a spoonful of oats.

"Pardon?" Luna asks, tilting her head.

"Hmm?" I respond, pretending to be clueless.

"I thought... It does not matter."

We are silent for a while, taking time to eat.

"Your mane is more sparkly, and... Flowy." I observe.

"Yes I have noticed that." Luna states happily. "I am becoming far more like my past self."

"Your coat is darker." I state, chewing slowly. "I swear, it will be a sort of dark sapphire colour by the Gala."

"And I have gotten taller." Luna adds proudly.

"Yes. You can finally look me in the eye." I snort.

Luna frowns though.

"I did not enjoy being small. It felt strange."

"Don't worry Luna, I meant it as a joke." I explain.

Luna's eyes widen in realisation.

"Ah! It was a jest!"

Oh dear, I rub my face with a hoof, only to quickly lower it because of the cold metal shoes. I wonder how long it will take Luna to... Adapt to modern life.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N Was it short? Apologies if so I'll make it up to you readers with an update on sunday! until then! Oh and reviews make my day!


	30. Nylon

**Thirty chapters! Its been a long journey, and it is nowhere near ending right now! I'd say we are not even half way. Now, this chapters going to be a bit different, it isn't an Amicus POV, but a stallion within the Cult.**

**Chapter 30: Nylon.**

It was ridiculous. The Elders thought that a simple four stallion team could finally kill the Nightmare, even though I told them it was going to fail. I don't understand why they elected me, Nylon, to be an advisor yet they do not listen to my advice! Medax thought they would succeed due to careful arrangements, involving some of our own within the castle but if it went to plan, the team would be back by now! I pace back and forth at the entrance outside, fuming. I'm also angry at my little brother who went on the mission, what a fool. He's been trying to get into any missions he can and he's going to end up hurt badly one of these times, the idiot. I'll need to speak to him once they're back. I'm all that's left to watch him now, father died of age a few years ago and mother soon followed him, but her last words keep playing through my head. Do not stay here. Leave and make a life for yourself. Look after your brother. Well, all of that is slightly difficult. Nopony leaves the cult unless on a mission or has special permission. Usually, I'm part of the ones who go into the towns to buy some supplies, but we don't need much. We are situated off the Gastly Gorge I believe its called, within a mountain which our ancestors built enough tunnels and carved houses to qualify for a village. The cult has a farm of its own, growing food supplies, but things like salt, silk and other luxury items need to be bought. Some work in the nearby town, Ponyville, and the city Canterlot to provide bits for the Cult. We have lived like this for a thousand years, the teachers say. Education wise is good, five days a week until the age of eighteen you attend lessons with teachers with different specialities. We learn to read and write, numeracy and more basics, then at the age of twelve, we try out different ranging subjects, and the one we wish to take we will learn at thirteen for five years. It may be in numeracy, and you then train to be the next teacher, or perhaps farming, and then you will help with the farms, thus helping the Cult survive and thrive and earning your talent. However, no matter what profession you choose, on weekends for two hours each day you attend physical education, which involves practice fighting. It may be sparring with swords or archery but all ponies must do it. I myself trained with a blade, but my talent lies linked to a different kind of fighting. I am one of the few in the cult whom can learn the art of fighting with minds. It is similar to magic, be yet very different. Using this ability you can access thoughts and memories, depending on how powerful you are, and actually assault the ponies mind with mental attacks. Only a few have ever been able to master this, but it is possible to access parts of the targets mind and make them fulfil your commands, be it fetch an item or, attack a friend. There is much more to it, but Medax, our leader, only teaches so much. Every child of the Founder Medax has been named after him, and each being taught how to command, how to lead, and, the secrets of the mind power along with the other education. Nova is also a student of Medax for the ability, and one of the few I hate. I distrust them all, but I hate him with a passion. Snide little bastard he is, he was quite angry that he did not get to lead the mission, which I find suspicious. Why, when he is the 'best option' and they like him so much, not let him lead the attempt on the Nightmare? Why did I not realise this? Clearly, something is wrong here, very wrong. Could it be that-

"Nylon!"

I almost crack my neck at the speed I turn at, to find the speaker.

"Nylon!"

I find him, Edge, the unicorn whom led the attack approaching over the grass fields.

"What kept you so long, Edge?" I snarl angrily once he is near.

"C-complications." He coughs, blood running down his mouth as he falls to his knees. I quickly forget my anger at the sight of them.

"By the Ancestors, what happened?" I question, helping him up.

"The-the Nightmare has guards." He explains.

"Guards? It was confirmed that guards were not yet assigned nor created for it!" I shake my head.

"The information was wrong. Three of them... We didn't stand much of a chance." He wheezes.

"Come, Medax must hear about this." I pause to look at them and frown. "Were is Static?"

"...We will speak inside."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"He is busy currently, and cannot answer." Neural, one of the Elders states.

"Sir, he needs to hear this." I insist, with the would be assassins behind me.

"Perhaps I can in his place." He says. "Take a seat."

We nod and sit at the council table, the others slower than me, since they are unused to them.

"What happened with the attack?" Neural questions.

"It went as planned first, we got into the room as the guards was training, only the Nightmare and another mare inside." Flare pauses for a moment, he is doing the speaking since Edge had to seek medical attention quickly. "Keen was right, when he said about his attempt on her. She's changed drastically."

"It is genderless." Neural frowns.

"The Nightmare itself yes, but... She looks far more like before she was possessed, according to the scrolls." Edge states. Like before? Does that mean the princess of the night is still possessed, or free?

"Then what happened?" Neural asks pointedly.

"Yes, apologies. The mare would not get out the way, and we were simply going to force her away and capture it," Capture?! I was not told of this change! "But then three guards turned up. They fought us off and we were forced to flee."

"But were is Static?" I question.

Silence.

"Flare, were is Static?" I repeat, louder.

"Nylon." He begins, grim faced. No, no no no.

"Flare." I snarl. "Were. Is. My. Little. Brother?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N I hope that was not to confusing! Anyways, R&R!


	31. Combat Training

**'Kay, I am sorry for the late update but I had to eventually encounter it, the dreaded Writer's Block. And I've had to split up the chapters, because the testing's so bloody long, this one is the combat testing. By the way, art will start to be posted about Her Guardian on my Deviant art, Bluemanex, link on my profile. Apologies, and onwards with the story!**

**Chapter 31: Combat Testing**

Friday has come, the rest of the week having been uneventful, aside the usual routine and thinking up the plan for testing the recruits. Finally, I have something solid to work with in my head. First I need to know their level of skill with their respective weapons, although I have a few which are experienced with their choices, it will help to understand their style and if necessary, change some. Then I wish to divide the unicorns from the rest, as I want to test them personally. I am sure that Drift and Ordered can test the others effectively without my observation. Also, I will need to speak to Luna about the Lunar Guard's armour, then have the castle Blacksmiths forge some for Monday, I can watch over Luna for the weekend, and by then a routine for guard duty. I am thinking that it can be four hour cycles for a whole day with two guards for each, meaning I shall need ten guards. I am missing one required space. Drift can go by himself I think, until we have a new recruit. Again, I had fallen asleep for a few hours at Luna's desk, with my book. Usually, I wait for Luna to wake to run the daily errands, however I need to wake her up so we can get down to the testing.

"Luna. Luna, awake." I murmur as a shake her softly with a hoof.

"Hmm...hmm?" she half opens her eyes wearily, and I can't help but smile. She looks adorable with her usually tidy and organised flowing mane now in strands across her face. She yawns as well, barely making a sound. Adorable... what is wrong with me?

"The testing is in half an hour." I state softly, trying to distract myself.

"Ah. I shall make, *yawn* myself presentable." That yawn...

It takes Luna a minute to extract herself from her covers, but she is eventually at a separate desk, dedicated to her morning presentation. Her crown, decorative... hash, thing that she wears around her neck and brush are on it, with the dark glass shoes at the foot of the chair.

While she busies herself with that, I walk over to what we are calling now 'my desk' and place a detection spell over the book. I've been doing this any time I leave without it, as some of the spells and information is dangerous, and powerful. I learned this spell in the book, basically, it gives the illusion of a see through shield blue shield around it, and when it is breached I will know. It also has some effects that I applied the shield, as even though I own it and I think am linked to it, spells cannot be cast upon the Atta Umbras. The effect I added is half minute paralysis, giving me time to get there. I chuckle as I remember on Wednesday when Skye got curious about the 'barrier'.The spells are taxing, but necessary. There is a knock on the door just as I finish placing the wards. I trot over and answer, and I am greeted by Skye.

"Hello."She smiles and walks in.

"Hi to you too." I nod to her. It's a regular thing, she turns up this time every day for her job, cleaning Luna's Dormitory and helping her in whatever way Luna asks.

"Hello Skye." Luna smiles at the sight of her hoofmaiden . They are more along the lines of close friends than employee and boss.

"Hey Luna." Skye returns the smile; Luna after a few days of work asked SKye to merely address her as Luna, as it made her feel more comfortable than being addressed 'princess' when it is 'un-needed' in her words. "You do not need to do anything tonight, aside keep me company."

"Oh?"

"Recruitment of my guard, I will be attending." Luna explains.

"Alright then, when are we leaving?"

"Now." I say, seeing Luna is ready.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I walk down the steps with Luna and Skye at my side, and I am pleased to see that all are already present. They have not noticed me, which is good as I can quickly go into the Armoury (Which I at first wrongly assumed was a barracks) and find this blacksmith.

"I need to speak to the blacksmith." I explain quickly to them. "I will be a moment."

They nod and I enter, closing the door behind me. I have been here before, so I know where to go, past all the racks of weapons and armour is a large iron door at the side, which leads the forge on the other side of the armoury, according to Drift's information. I open the door and steam and heat instantly hit my face. I cough, then try to look around. The place is very organised, the room itself a square. In the top right corner was the forge, with cooler and anvil beside it against the right wall. On the left side is weapon racks with newly made blades displayed, and armour on shelves in the top left corner. The walls and floor are made of stone, as to not burn down from the intense fire from the forge. Directly ahead is a large smelter, and the stallion blacksmith turns to me, setting down his shovel.

"An' who's botherin' me no- oh. Apologies commander." He nods. Seems like everypony knows of my status.

"I presume you are Ironhooves." I say, studying him.

"Aye, tha's me." He states gruffly. Ironhooves is an earth pony with a silver coat and dark orange mane and tail, both short. He also has a unshaven muzzle, with the dark orange facial hair.

"So. What can I do for you, sir?" he asks expectantly.

"I will be needing... Nine sets of armour, for Monday." I state, doing a quick count. "However it shall need to be Armour similar to my own, as it shall be for the Lunar Guard."

"Tha's a tall order." He says with his thick accent, rubbing his rough chin. "My assistant and I should be able to do it though. Come back same time then." He smiles. "Not had an order like tha' in a while."

"You will be rewarded for your services, I will see you in three moons. I will sent the recruits around in say... two hours with what armour they'll need." I nod.

He gives a rough sound of acknowledgement and turns back to his work. I wait a moment before turning back and leaving, shutting the door behind me.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Luna and Skye are waiting for me when I come out, and Skye instantly asks.

"What were you doing?"

I look at her for a moment, as does Luna until she quickly stutters.

"I-I'm sorry, it wasn't my place to ask." She murmurs, embarrassed.

"Do not worry. I was requesting some armour for the guard, it will be ready on Monday." I explain. "You can keep to the side, Princess, Skye." I say as I finally walk in the direction of the waiting recruits.

Once I'm sure they are safe from any relative harm, I turn to face those I am testing.

"Form a line across, now!" I bark out, slightly surprised at my own voice, cold and full of authority.

They quickly do as I order, while I inspect them. I don't hide the distaste in my eyes when I look at their armour, that ugly golden. The already guards have their own, that is Drift, Ordered and the Spear Twins. The others I see are outfitted with spare armour from the Armoury, I assume is the work of Ordered.

"Thank you Ordered, for outfitting these recruits with armour." I say in a loud voice. "It will hold for today... But on Monday, you all will have your own specially made armour, that suits your titles of Lunar Guards, that is IF you pass this." I pause for a moment. "Now, this testing will be _slightly _brutal. So, straight to the first one. I want to see how good you can handle your weapons." I grin as some faces widen in realisation for what will come. "Hold out your blades!"

Instantly, though not quite in unison, they draw them. I walk along, casually inspecting them. First, Drift with his own Falcata, a decent choice. Next, Ordered with a standard leg and a hoof sword, much like mine though with less... awe. The Spear twins with their spears, surprise surprise. Shade with his two Cinquedea's, as promised. Tide with a Balesword, should be interesting to see it play out. Azure, with a very interesting choice, a KuKri knife, held via telekinesis like Tide's Balesword. Finally, Arrow with her bow and quiver full of arrows and a long dagger slung on the side of her light armour. I stop for a moment, curiously studying here to figure out how she will actually use the bow. Then I notice a release aid I would guess, on her right hoof. The bow itself is held at an angle on her left hoof, again a device to keep it still. The bow slides into it, the arrow put in ready to be fired, and with her head leaning slightly to the left, she can fire with ease with the release aid.

"Hold them out further!" I bark from Arrows end.

"Switch out to your dagger." I say quietly to her. She nods and now only blades are held out. I begin casting a spell on it, creating a ward around the edge, making it so that they cannot cut or stab, inflicting major pain. But they can still cause pain and bruise... WIthout waiting I take all her arrows out via telekinesis, do the same to the arrowheads, then return them. I do this to every blade, including my own. Remembering that arrows can go astray, I quickly cast a ward at Luna and Skye.

"The edges are shielded." I explain loudly, taking my own in telekinesis and slashing my leg. As expected, nothing happens, aside a small slight bruising line under my fur, though not visible. They flinch as I do it, and I can't help but chuckle. "They will protect you from major injuries that your armour can not. They will heal slowly anyway, due to the enchantment here but I do not want damaged organs. Find a spot in the large arena, not too close to anypony." I order loudly.

"Yes sir!" They reply, actually in unison, and rush to their positions.

Once they are ready, I casually stroll into the middle of them.

"You will give it your all, impress me and you pass this test." I look at every one of them, posed to strike. "I will occasionally join in as well, to test you personally." Drift takes a step back. Nopony moves.

"Well?" I snarl impatiently. "Begin!" I bellow, and fire a blast of magic at Ordered, whom evades just in time. Then they lunge at one another, Drift takes to the air and goes for me. I chuckle as has blade comes to slice my head, and teleport at the last second outside the designated fighting arena. I watch intently as the fights play out before me. The Spear Twins instantly teamed up, and begin assaulting any that come near, with Arrow near the top right corner of the arena, preying on the unwary. Tide has switched to using his balesword in his mouth, so he can also attack with magic. Ordered and Drift are duelling until a quite large fireball blows them away from one another. Azure is looking for anypony she can fight, and is blowing them away with her fire spells.

"This could be interesting..." I murmur in amusement. "Lets see if fire can beat water.." I smile as I see Tide fighting off Shade whom is fighting from the air. I blast Shade away towards Ordered and shout to Azure.

"Try fighting your arch element!" I grin, and using more spells, I force Tide to run towards her. She shoots a blast of fire at Tide, whom instinctively it seems summons a jet of water that beats it down. The two glare at each other for a moment, charging their attacks. Then, azure fire lashes out to meet water head on as the two spells clash. I switch interest to the spear twins, whom are advancing on Arrow, who is only just keeping them at bay, however she's running slow on her namesake. Suddenly, Drift lands beside her, and could strike her now. However, I watch as he says to her "We should work together!" and Arrow begrudgingly agrees. Now, with a two versus two and range against them, the scales have tipped for those twins. Finally, I see the last fight, Ordered against Shade, whom is putting up an impressive fight. I see a pattern emerging, Shade hits twice and Ordered hits back once, but he is slowly winning. I teleport in between them, and hit them both back with magic.

"Teamwork, is a useful tool." I grin. Looking at each other, they both nod and lunge for me at the same time. I stay on the defence for a minute, studying them. Ordered is more reserved, and wary. Shade is attacking quickly, which I can use against them. After blocking one of Shades's lunges, I charge magic through my sword and drop down quickly and slash at his exposed stomach. With a loud bang of blue magic and a yelp, he is fired a good twenty metres away. Now with Ordered exposed, I press my blade against his throat.

"Good fight." I chuckle, before turning away, only to be met with some awestruck faces, even the elemental duel halted seemingly at the cannon like sound.

"how did you do that? What spell did you use?" Tide asks eagerly.

"You said it wouldn't cause pain..." Shade groans from out of view.

"I said _major_ pain." I smirk evilly.

"Really?" Arrow asks. Without waiting she inserts and arrow, draws her bow and fires one at Drift a five metre distance away all in a few seconds. The arrow hits his helmet's noseguard and the metal rings back, causing some pain to Drift whom lets out quite the audible yell.

"Yep!" She confirms to everypony. Some let out small chuckles while others try not to.

"Arrow. Don't that again." I frown.

"With all due respect sir, why? You did not call for a halt."

Ordered looks at me quickly, biting his lip. I however, simply shrug.

"...Fair enough. Continue!" See all the fucks I give? She is sharp, I'll give her that. It better not turn to disrespect though. I quickly teleport out to resume observing and occasionally shaping the fights.

"Commander! A word?" I turn and nod to Luna, and make my way over to her.

"Yes, Princess?" I wait patiently for her to speak.

"I apologise for interrupting, but how else are you going to test them? Surely combat is not the only interest?"

"Of course not. Combat is a main part of being a guard so I merely wished to see their capabilities first, then later tests can come If I find the recruits acceptable. Next, will be stamina. Do you have any suggestions yourself, Princess?" I question.

She pauses for a moment, before answering.

"The Celestial Guard has strength in numbers, but we would not have the same advantage. Perhaps testing them with their abilities, the true measure of the two unicorn's strength, and the flight capabilities of the pegasi. Then you can hone them near to perfection, so that one pegasus Night Guard can take on two Celestial Guard kin?"

I take it all in, then nod.

"That is a good idea. It may take time and no small measure of effort, but I am sure I can accomplish it, at least with the unicorns. I will have to rely on my captain, Drift, to hone himself and the pegasi. Thank you princess, may I return to my observing?"

"Thank you for your time, and yes you may."

I nod to both of them, then teleport to the edge of the arena. _I am sur e that those two possess strength in magic_, I think to myself as I watch Azure and Tide teaming up against Ordered and Drift. _They will do very well. As will Ordered and Drift, they are well co-ordinated as a team, against two unicorns at that. _I watch their fight for a while before moving on to the others. Shade is attempting to land a hit on Arrow, but her skills with a bow are keeping him off, and actually forcing him on the defensive, even when he is trying to outsmart her with movement in the air. She seems to know were he will be when he pulls out of a dive or other arial moves. The spear twins are slowly advancing together on an unsuspecting Ordered and Drift, guess this is a good time to test them. I teleport in front of them, with Ordered and Drift at my back a few metres away. I smile as Iron, I would guess, eyes widen at the sight of me, probably fearing what happened to Shade, however it quickly changes to determination, an expression which his brother mimics.

"Well, this will be interesting." I smirk.

I wait patiently for them to strike and when they do, it is well co-ordinated. Both spears at the same time go for me, forcing me back. This is a completely different style, and its confusing me. After a few more times of this, Iron lunges quickly with a follow up which I only just deflect. I don't have time to strike back, as his brother Honed lunges after, then I realise what they are doing; they are stopping me from fighting back and forcing me on the defensive. After a few repeats, I swipe away both spears in the double lunge and aim for the exposed Iron. However his brother blocks my attack giving Iron time to recover and strike, again we me pushed into the defensive. With their tactics they would be nearly impossible to take on with support. If it wasn't for my reflexes and skill, I would be utterly destroyed by them together, instead I can only defend. Clearly the only way to take them on is with my assistance, magic, or incredibly smart tactics, which I can't think of right now due to my concentration on not being jabbed. This is why Arrow was easily beating them, they have no defence against ranged attacks but in close quarters, they are menaces. Clearly, they are well disciplined and skilled, but I can spot a flaw; They are good together but if I split them up... As Iron breaks the double-lunge pattern and goes into the next stage of their pattern, I stay on the defensive while charging magic. When Honed makes his lunge, I channel what I quickly built up through my sword and strike his spear, not enough to shatter it, but enough to blow him back several metres from the power. With Iron without help, I waste no time on going on the offensive. I strike hard and fast, however with only a spear and no support, he loses in seconds as I disarm him.

"Good fight." I smile as I return his weapon. Both nod, and Honed speaks this time.

"Will we return to the sparring with the others sir?"

"No need." I answer. "I'm about to call for a halt. That I do, and in a few seconds I have a line of all of them.

"I have been watching you carefully and personally tested you in the last two hours." I begin. I smirk at some of the surprised faces as they did not notice the lights now put on. Simply some flaming torches I lit.

"Now, I will tell you what I have gathered and what I recommend. Simple reviews." I walk down to the end of the line, to Arrow. Pause for dramatic effect...

"Arrow; Your speed and skills with a bow will be most useful . However, you will receive medium armour. Oh, and a dagger would be useful, in case the need ever arises for close quarters."

I see her and some of the others relaxing, but I am not finished.

"Shade; you are skilful with your blades, I saw. Manoeuvres that you performed in the air were applied nicely. However, you should take some time to assess your target. You will receive medium armour."

I take a few more steps before stopping.

"Azure; Your magic is powerful and I saw some very strong spellwork. You will be trained some more with your blade though. You will receive medium armour."#

Walk... and stop.

"Honed and Iron; exceptional teamwork, and skill. However we will need to improve your single combat and reflexes. You will both receive heavy armour." Both reply with a nod.

Now the last unicorn.

"As with Azure, I saw powerful spellwork and magic from you, as with skill with a blade. I think you two will work closely, in magic training. You will receive medium armour."

"...Ordered. Exceptional out there, however you can try speeding up your strikes. You will receive heavy armour."

And the captain.

"Perfect, exactly what I expected from you. You will receive medium armour." He is who I need them to look up to, him and Ordered.

"Now, you will go to the blacksmith and tell him what armour I told you's. And I'd take it slow to get your energy back. Stamina training is up next."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**I did not want to drag this too long, so it will be broken into three parts! Review please!**


	32. Final Tests

**Back again! Now, RecluseSPYder has begun to upload a story linked to Her Guardian, about Ordered's past. I would recommend going on over and taking a look! That's all for now, R&R!**

**Chapter 32: Final Tests**

"So, who likes running?" I grin.

None answer, so I continue.

"Pegasi can use their wings but no teleportation from the unicorns." I state. "You will run the track until I tell you to stop, understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"...Pardon me sir, but isn't that an unfair advantage?" I turn quickly to find who spoke, and its Tide whom spoke.

"Not at all." I smile steadily. "It is not a race. But, if earth bond ponies could keep up with flying pegasi, then that is a victory in itself. Drift! Lead them off!"

"Yes sir." He responds, and takes the lead at the front. "Come on!"

With that sorted, I can sort a few things out. I hum cheerfully to myself as I trot over to the side of the mountain and examine it. With careful precision I use a concentrated beam of magic to mine out rough, large boulders. I begin shaping them, making them more rounded and even. In total this has took me nearly fifthteen minutes to prepare 3.

"What are you doing?"

I turn to see Luna and Skye standing there, looking at my boulders curiously.

"Oh, just preparing to text the unicorns." I grin widely.

"This may be a... strange question, but how so? What purpose do these serve?" Luna asks, gesturing to the boulders.

"Oh, I want to test their reflexes and magic strength, so I came up with a clever idea." I answer.

"And that would be?" Skye asks.

"Lob a couple of boulders at them." I stare at them expectantly, how could they not have gathered that?

"You wish to... hurdle boulders at them and expect them to...?"

"Catch them!" I reply.

"..." Luna just stares at me as if I'm joking. I am not.

I turn to check on the others to see how they are doing with the running. They seem to be doing very well, keeping an even place led by Drift whom was flying slightly above them with the other pegasi. Going along logic for the stamina and endurance for running, pegasi are doing the best, with earth ponies behind and then Tide and Azure last. Although for what they lack in that they make up in other areas. Well, I want to see how good these unicorns are.

"Alright!" Over here!" I call to them as they finish their lap. Tide looks tired, Azure was coping better than him for some reason, while Ordered and Arrow came in, holding back wheezes.

"Not done running like that in... a couple of years." He grins, looked exhausted but pleased. As he finishes The pegasi land in, looking the best out of all of them, and Drift land by my side.

"Good, because you'll be doing more." I smile cruelly. "Pegasi! I want to see how fast you are myself!" So, lets have a process of elimination here, you will not stop unless I call your name! Earth bound ponies, keep to the side for a moment, don't worry, you'll get your turn." I order the pegasi to line up, we are at one end of the field at a line meant for this racing, like when I raced with Swift. What they will be doing will be a dash to the opposite end, then back.

"Ready?" I call. "Three! Two! One!... GO!

Instantly Drift and Shade take the lead, with the twins behind. Instead of takng a straight line like the others, Drift is for some reason going high, low, left and right. Yet he's still keeping ahead.

"Iron! Out!" I shout as they come back round, then the remaining three sharply turn.

"Unlucky." I say to him.

"Luck had nothing to do with that sir, I just aren't as strong as they are with their wings." He states.

"Well, you can work on that. Twenty pushups using your wings." I chuckle. He nods and joins the others, then drops down to start.

Next, it is obvious whom is going out.

"Honed! Out!" I call as they come back, and I give him the same task as his twin.

Now it's down to the two remaining flyers, Drift and Shade. Drift is still doing whatever it is he's doing, doing different curves in the air constantly, will Shade is doing s few.

"Another Lap!" I call as they thunder back. Without stopping they curve to repeat. Now, some of the other guards are cheering for them.

"Come on Shade!" Tide calls with Honed.

"Keep it up Drift!" Comes Ordered's booming voice behind me.

Drift has got a good ten metres ahead of Shade, but hes slowly catching up, but not fast enough.

With much cheering, Drift crosses the line with some style, doing a few loop-de-loops before landing.

"Impressive." I state as he comes over. "How did you keep ahead of them with what you were doing?"

"My talent sir. I can find and manipulate air currents." He grins, though he looks tired.

Well, take a rest. Next up, unicorns and earth ponies!"

Again, it's a group of four, Ordered, Arrow, Azure and Tide.

"Ready? Three. Two. One...GO!"

Azure pulls ahead instantly, with Tide close behind followed by Ordered then Arrow. It's obvious who it will come down between, the two Unicorns. Arrow is behind Ordered, and both are a good six metres behind Tide.

"Arrow! Out!" I call as they return.

"Never was one for racing anyway." She shrugs.

"Unlucky, right, do twenty pushups when you join them." I smile as she goes over to the pegasi.

Ordered is not going to catch up with them, that is obvious. He is built more for endurance than speed, I guess that is the case with Arrow, like most earth ponies.

"Ordered! Out!"

"Knew I didn't have a chance there anyway." He chuckles as he comes off.

"Yeah, you know what to do." I grin.

"Twenty?"

"Twenty." I confirm.

This is a neck and neck race now, these two just seem evenly matched in about everything, yet they are polar opposites, fire and water.

"Come on, Azure!" Arrow calls followed by Drift.

"Show her how it's done Tide!" All the rest of the males roar.

They cross the line next to each other, then start glaring at the other.

"I clearly won that." Azure states proudly.

"Pft. Yeah right."

"Calling me a liar?!"

I look helplessly at Ordered and Drift. Ordered simply shrugs with Drift is biting his lip.

"I sneezed at the last second." He trys not to grin.

"Bastards." I mutter, walking away. "it was a Tie! Alright, you can run for a good while, I'm convinced. Now I want to do some final testing. I will handle the unicorns, and Drift, Ordered, take the others. Make them do stretches and such, and Drift; test their wings, I want to know all of your limits. Then I will push you further." I leave it at that and examine them. "I suppose you can have five minutes for a breather..."

""""""""""""""""

"Now." I smile as I lead Tide and Azure over to the boulders. "Stay here."

I make sure that there is at least a twenty metre gap between them and me, so they don't get instantly, well, crushed.

"What are we doing sir?" Azure asks, cocking her head.

"Simple." I say as I lift one in my grasp. " Oh, Tide. Stand about... ten metres away from her." I wait until he has done so before resuming. "I will throw, and you will catch."

Her eyes widen as I lift it higher, then I shout. "Catch!"

The boulder goes flying at her and she quickly catches it with her magic, struggling at first before setting it down.

"What was that?!" She shouts, terrified. "What if I didn't catch it?! What if I wasn't strong enough?!"

Pause.

"Sorry sir."

"No, its quite alright. And I knew you'd catch it." I smile.

"How, sir?"

"I didn't say you lacked reflexes or magical strength earlier did I?"

"Um... No...?"

"SO I knew this would be good practice with that strength. Tide! Catch!"

"fuck!"

I just burst out laughing. This is going to be fun.

""""""""""""""""

**Short? I know, but I'm trying to get back into writing, I was away for a while so yeah. I'll give an update next week though, perhaps Thursday or Friday.**


	33. Suited For Success

**Alrighty! Another chapter, and many references! Have fun, and R&R!**

**Chapter 33: Suited for Success.**

"Alright! Gather around!" I call out to all, who stop their respective exercises. I told Drift to go hard on them, and he did not disappoint; they look properly worn out now.

"Over this night I have been testing you very carefully in various exercises," I begin once they are in a line. "From testing magical strength to your abilities with your blades." The small shiver from Azure and Tide makes me smile. I had them at it quite a while with the boulders, then I started trying to develop a team bond between them to sort their rivalry. It ended up being one bolder hurled in the air (by yours truly) and before it would begin is descent, I'd blast it apart. First, it began with them having to catch the smaller rocks and shards with magic, enforcing co-operation. For every one that hit the ground, ten press-ups were given each. And at every fifthty press-ups, I added a boulder. All in all, they began working very well together , and it got more heated and interesting when I moved it from simply catching the rocks to blasting them apart.

"And I am pleased to say, the you all passed. You should be proud now, to call yourselves Lunar Guards! You have this weekend off to celebrate, but on Monday, you will receive your armour and begin work. I will see you in three moons, dismissed!"

They look pretty cheerful when they are walking away, either it is from relief to finish my brutal training or pride in their status. Most likely both.

"Drift, Ordered! A moment?" I shout quickly.

Both return to see what I have to say.

"This is something that I shall need assistance with. We need a, routa, of the guards on duty at times." I explain.

"Ah! I done a bit of this with Commander Dom!" Ordered states. "I'd say for the numbers we have currently, it would work best with pairs. We have... eight, including Drift and I, so rotations of two would work best. I think, since there is twenty four hours a day with four teams, six hours each team is the best way to work this out?" Ordered directs the question to Drift.

"I can work with that." Drift nods. "I'm thinking, pair the Spear twins together, the unicorns together, I can work with Shade, and you can work with Arrow." Seems logical, and the teams seem good for co-operation.

"I thought you would wish to be with one of the mares." Ordered smirks.

"And where did you get that thought from?" Drift's eyebrows narrow.

"Well, besides the fact you seemed to be attempting to court every one of them-"

"Okay!" I interrupt quickly. "Now that is sorted, most of this seems good, I shall make a ten copies, so you two are dismissed!" I do not want to be present for this...

"see you on Monday sir." Drift responds and Ordered nods.

"So... What were you saying?" I hear Drift mutter when they trot away.

I sincerely hope Ordered does not keep going...

"""""""""""""""

"I think that went relatively well." Luna comments once I join her and Skye.

"So do I." I agree.

"Why do you need ten copies?" Luna asks.

"Well, one for every one of them, one for me, and Dom will need one so he can change the Celestial Guard's times." I explain, and Luna nods in understanding. "I have been thinking about the gala, I will be needing something to wear, suitable of my position and could be worn for other occasions, I need to kmake a good impression with several ponies ." Noble's and such, the type that I do not like associating with but the Gala forces that.

"The castle has its own tailors." Luna states. "They could do it."

"No." I say immediately. "I would rather somepony else does it."

"Well, there is a good tailor I know in Canterlot." Skye informs.

"Oh good, would he be open at this hour?" I ask.

"its eleven o'clock... But I'm sure he will, with Luna with you." Skye says quickly.

"That's good!" I say cheerfully. "Let's go now." It's good to get out that boring castle every now and then.

"Are you sure you wish to do this tonight?" Luna questions.

"Very, rather get this sorted now, the gala's a week away exactly." I state as we enter the castle.

"Very well. There is another matter I wish to discuss with you." Luna says as we pass several on duty Celestial guards on our way down the corridor that leads through the heart of the castle to the main entrance.

"What would that be?"

"There is a court meeting tomorrow, it is mainly to discuss financial matters and such, however, I wish to see if I can get the funding for the new castle." She explains.

"And you wish me to be present?" Luna nods.

"I would be far more comfortable with you by my side with this."

"Well, for the funding it can easily be paid back, due to the extensive wealth I discovered in the vault, though I hardly think they would deny you, I will be there. It should be interesting." I smile as we come out of the corridor into the large entrance hall, entering from the far left passage.

"I am sure that we can work on other matters such as the wildness of the Everfree once we arrive." Luna says. "It will give me something to do for some time... So far, I have felt..." Luna trails off.

"Out of place?" I supply.

"Yes. I... this is Sister's castle, what right do I have to impose? But... I need my own space."

"I understand." I nod. To be gone for the period of time will take its toll, to come to terms with it. Of course she would feel out of place.

"Were is this tailor, Skye?" Luna asks, changing the subject as we walk over the drawbridge.

"Oh, he's in the market district, turn right when we get to the road." Skye answers.

Canterlot is divided into several districts you could say. The left side of the city (when coming through the main gate to Canterlot) is devoted to its large market and businesses. The centre of the city is mainly for the rich ponies and nobles where it is most expensive. On the right is side resides the less wealthy inhabitants, and a few businesses here and there like the pub were Ordered and Drift had their drinking competition. The Bannered Mare it was called; funny.  
Sure I've heard that from somewhere.

"So what's he like?" I ask Skye as we reach the city from the path.

"Hm? Oh, well, he is a bit...Jittery, at times. But he knows what he's doing." She explains, as we take the right road.

Jittery, eh? Wonder how he'll handle us... As long as he gets the measurements and stuff right, he's good in my books.

"It is quite quiet, even for being night." I notice suddenly.

We pause to look around and are greeted by many surprised faces. Of course, a princess walking down their street. Even the sounds of the night have silenced.

"What's that?" Skye whispers.

I follow her gaze up and find many different birds, even the predator owls, on the roofs of the homes. All of them are not making a sound, simply watching silently, all eyes fixed on Luna.

"Creatures of the night show respect to their princess." Luna states quietly.

Luna looks at each animal in turn, and when they meet her eyes they let out a hoot or chirp, and fly off.

"That is amazing." I whisper.

"It is only natural to them, birds sing during Celestia's morning at to her for joy, while they fall into silent respect for myself, and the beautiful quiet of my night."

"I never knew that walking with Luna would result in itself peace and calm.

"We should find that tailor now." Skye says.

""""""""""""""""

""I am sorry, we were just clos- Princess Luna!"

We look in surprise at the flabbergasted brown unicorn stallion behind the counter, the little bell above the door signalling our arrival.

"Hello." I smile. "I was told that this would be a good place to get a well made suit."

"I er, yes of course sir! You heard right!" he stammers, fixing his glasses. He's mainly glancing at Luna and Skye at the side.

"Oh good! Because I am needing one for the upcoming Gala, Mr...?"

"Neat Stitch." He responds. "Would you like to see some designs?"

"I would." I state.

"Very well, feel free to have a look at what is on display, I will be back in a minute." He says, before leaving for the back room.

Luna, Skye and me proceed to look about at the many suits around.

"What about this one?" Luna asks me, pointing to a velvet suit.

"Oh good, all I need is some makeup." I respond sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Luna asks, tilting her head. God, its adorable when she does that...

"It doesn't matter Luna." I say, looking around quickly, trying to distract myself.

"What do you think of this?" Skye asks, showing me a pinstripe suit with a bowtie.

"Bowties are cool, but..." I trail off.

"I get it." She nods.

"Have you seen any that appeal to you?" Neat asks suddenly, appearing behind me with a book.

"Not yet." I say, slightly disappointed. Is this all he has?

"Well, I do have this catalogue of what I have in stock, feel free to take a look." He says, giving over the book.

"Thank you." I reply, surprised. I take the book over to his counter and lay it open, soon Skye and Luna join me.

"What about this? I think you'll like that one?" Luna says suddenly, after about fifty pages of flicking through. I stop and go back a few pages to the design she noticed.

"It looks good." I state, pleased. It has these bands at the hoofs, and nice decorative sash all blue, and...

"Is that fur?!" Skye questions, seeing what I saw.

"Indeed. " Luna confirms, surprised herself.

It's a fur cape, starting from the shoulders and looks very much like Manticore fur.

"Ah! That is one I got a hold of recently!" Neat states excitedly over my shoulder. "It is not real fur, of course, merely artificial hair combined to make it and impersonate Manticore fur!"

Thank the stars it's fake, I thought we were dealing with a psychopath.

"How much is it?" I ask.

"three hundred bits!" He answers. Expensive, but it looks one of a kind.

"Trust me, you will find this no were else." He confirms.

"Excellent, could you have it for next Thursday?" Luna questions. Were am I going to get that amount from?!

"You are getting paid on Sunday, one thousand bits per month." Luna explains to me. My eyes and Skye's widen at the amount, as does Neat's.

"I am sure I can have it by then! But I need to measure you, please stand here while I get my equipment." He says, gesturing to a stand...thing. Its one of those circle platforms were you get fitted anyway. A few minutes later he returns with a special measuring tape and several other equipment.

"Please hold still." He asks, and begins to take measurements.

"Am I fat?" I ask worryingly.

"Not at all." Replies Luna.

"Not really." Skye says.

"Of-of course not sir." Neat stammers.

"Oh good." I grin, relieved.

A few minutes later, he stops. "That is it done, would you like it delivered, princess?" He asks.

"Yes, please bring it to the castle on Thursday night, tell the guards it is for the Commander of the Lunar Guard."

"The-the commander- of the...?!" He splutters, looking up at me.

"Well, that concludes our business, thanks again!" I say quickly, going for the exit.

"Thank you sir." I hear Luna say before following me.

"Did you really need to tell him who I am?" I ask Luna once we were out of the shop. "The poor fellow looked like he was already going to have a heart attack at the sight of you."

"Well, how else would it reach you?" Luna shrugs. "Come, lets return to the castle."

That mare...


	34. Origins

**A much faster update, but slightly shorter chapter here, enjoy, the next one with the council is not far off! For Information about Lunar Sword, go to RecluseSPYder.**

**Chapter 34: Origins.**

"That was not a good idea." Luna says as we return to the castle.

"why not?" I ask curiously.

"What if the public caught wind of this and ridiculed me for entering a...normal business?" She questions worryingly

"There is nothing to worry about." I assure. "This was an unplanned and unexpected visit so the paparazzi will be clueless."

"The what?" Luna asks, with her signature adorable tilt of the head.

"Reporters." Skye explains. "Basically snooping into important and famous ponies lives, and taking pictures of their life."

"Is that not illegal for them?"

" For them, no."

"The point is that you have nothing to worry about." I smile. "Come."

"Actually." Skye stops. "I am done with my shift now, so I need to head home."

"Do you not wish to merely join us, as friends?" Luna asks hopefully.

"Sorry, Luna." Skye smiles sadly. "I need to get back."

"Oh I understand." Luna gives a weak smile.

"Don't worry Luna. She'll be back tomorrow." I say as Skye goes for the exit. "In the meantime, what would you wish to do?"

Luna pauses for a moment, thinking.

"Have you found anything about the Nightmare Forces within your book? Their true origin, weaknesses?"

I paused for a moment, suddenly tense when I remember the first line I read on that page. Perhaps I should read the rest...

"This is something to be discussed in private, Luna." I say, looking around. Only a few Celestial Guards are wandering on their patrols, but still... "Let's go to your chambers."

""""""""""""""""""""

"Here it is." I state as I find the page, apprehensive, not joyful. Luna is standing beside me while I am on the chair at the desk.

I skim over them first line, and begin reading. Then, I realise that Luna cannot read the language.

"These creatures, seem to be a one of a kind." I read aloud, starting again. "It is difficult to find a way to class them. The demons and spirits from Tartacus all seem to be slightly different, but most similar. The only way I could class them is this:

The minors (weaker spirits) possess or create their bodies in the image of ponies, but with the more frightening aspects. The common one that I have noticed is mere skeletons as archers, making themselves smaller targets for enemy arrows. There are other forms, with more flesh for the melee foot soldiers."

I pause, realising this is all from the first war.

"Demons, are the stronger spirits, due to having powerful auras. They typically take the form as the captains and ranking members of the army, however some have chosen to possess and corrupt other creatures, from ogres and trolls.

Exceptionally powerful souls can take the form of even skeletal or fleshed dragons.

Finally, come the Nightmares. As a whole they are known as 'The Nightmare Forces' but individuals that make them are known as 'Nightmares'. Their leader, the one whom co-ordinates them and the most powerful, is 'The Nightmare'. They cannot be trusted, at all. These creatures feed of the very life force, the arua, of victims, but fear and other negative emotions strengthen them and make possession easier. They convince the victim, through deceit and turning their fears against them, into joining them, either to create a new Nightmare or Possession, individual, or, in the case of... Full Force Possession."

I swallow, realising to whom I was referring to, but continue reading.

"These demons are clever, using speech they convince you into a false sense of security, then strike. The only method I have found yet of keeping them out, is a strong mental/magical barrier, and not falling for their lies. Focusing on one sole thing will keep you safe. For how long, I cannot be sure, for if they wanted to, together they could destroy mine. But they will not, for fear of losing their hold on Luna. In possession, it seems that the possessed is still conscious, in the back of their mind. The illusion is freedom, they poison your mind into doing what they wish, but keeping the guise of it being you. Only few certain aspects reveal Nightmare Possession, such as a corrupted personality or appearance, a black iris. However, If many Nightmares join together, they can co-ordinate and camouflage these effects, the only sure way to be sure is an Aura Sensing spell, which will reveal their unnatural power. However, these creatures do not need to rely on possession; their true form is far more horrifying. A Nightmare appears as a shadow, an unnatural shadow with tendrils and eyes. Evil. Eyes. But, to see them, you have to look past the shadow, to were no light can penetrate, you see them for what they are."

"...What do they look like?" Luna asks quietly.

I scan the next sentence quickly for a description or an illustration, but nothing.

"It does not say." Personally, I do not wish to. The goosebumps, the chill, this is all from merely reading.

"They seem to be weaker in their shadow form, that is why demons and spirits resort to possession. The Nightmare Forces unlike normal demons, seem to be impossible to kill, but one has been defeated after the demise of Lunar Sword. Celestia used the power of the Elements of Harmony, as I hoped, to banish one, to bring light to their true darkness. Once this occurred, they returned to Full Force Possession of Luna."

"...It ends there." I state. Of course it ends there. After that, Celestia was forced to use the Elements on Luna. It was either Equestria, or Luna. They were too strong to be exorcised, Banishment was the only option, for the Elements were already weakened. She did not possess all the Elements, friendship was broken when she struck down the first Nightmare with anger, but to banish that many... Magic was broken, and it disappeared, while the others turned to stone themselves. She had to wait, to find the right ponies to wield the elements, and end it once and for all. But did they not do that, destroy The Nightmare? Wait... The Nightmare... Only the leader! Were are the others?!

"What is that part?" Luna asks, gesturing to a small extract.

"Wait... There's more." I answer. "We should have saw the signs of the Nightmare Forces, for we already struck down one NIghtmare without realising it!" What?! "King Sombra, the turned tyrannical King of the Crystal Empire, had The Nightmare Forces come to him and corrupt him. I believe I have found out why. The Crystal Heart of the Empire, has magic similar to The Elements Of Harmony. I believe, I have found out how the Elements were truly created." This is extraordinary! The origins of the Elements themselves! "After the War Against Chaos-"

"The what?" Luna interrupts.

"I am not sure, we will need to ask Celestia." I then continue reading. "After The War Against Chaos, Star Swirl The Bearded attempted to devise a protection, a weapon, against evil. Using all the original elements aside Magic, he created the Crystal Heart. However, it was incomplete, he did not know friendship. It was a project abandoned, and after the soon to be Crystal Queen began work on it. She channelled her love and that of her village into the crystal, and after they did with the whole village, a change instantly occurred. The ground itself began to generate crystals, small to massive, and the village was changed; the houses became giant crystals, and the town hall grew and grew until it became the legendary Crystal Castle. Wealth and Power came to the now empire as it grew into a kingdom, with the Crystal Heart at the centre, were it was in the town hall. However, it could not last forever. After a year, the Nightmare Forces convinced the King, Sombra, to join them, to become a Nightmare. He agreed, spiteful at the love and power his Queen gained. Using his newfound power, he struck down his Queen, and corrupted the Empire by the Crystal Heart. What they did not realise though, was that the Elements of Harmony were created with wearers, two alicorn princesses within the new growing capital of Canterlot. They were created by an apprentice of Starswirl, Clover the Clever, whom realised that the most powerful magic was friendship; She gathered her friends, Commander Hurricane, Chancellor Puddinghead and so on. Together, they discussed the most important aspects of friendship, and came to the current ones. Clover told them to gather the most generous kind, humorous ponies et setera they knew and to bring them to Canterlot a month before the downfall of the Empire. Once all hundred or so ponies came to Clover, she told them to think of moments in their lives were they represented these elements. She channelled all the emotions into individual gems and binded them with her thoughts of true friendship. Using the Elements, Luna and Celestia went to the Crystal Empire to end Sombra's tyranny. However, friendship is forgiving and merciful, and cannot kill. That is why, they banish evil, but that included the Crystal Empire. The Crystal Heart does not hold the Element of Friendship, and I believe, it can be used to destroy evil, permanently. "

I look up to Luna, and see mixed emotions.

"We never knew how the Elements came about." She says finally. "If this is right... Then we could have a weapon, against the Nightmare Forces."

"But there is a problem. The Empire disappeared." I state, frustrated.

We are silent for a while, until...

"One thousand years ago." Luna says suddenly. The Crystal Empire was banished one thousand years ago, and so was I. Could it return like me? This year?"

We look at each other. Celestia has to know, we will tell her tomorrow after the meeting and we can make plans. It HAS to be found. This may be our only sure way of killing the Nightmare Forces. For good.


End file.
